The Life of a Ranger
by ArwenGranger
Summary: Parts of Aragorn's life
1. Default Chapter

The Life of a Ranger.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"Halbarad where is he, where is Arathorn?" Gilraen cried rushing out of her tent. Her eyes fell on the two biers in the middle of the group. "No, no it can not be, not Arathorn." She fell to her knees, tears coursing down her face, in front of the body of her late husband.  
  
"I'm sorry Gilraen," Halbarad said tears overflowing down his cheeks too. "It's all my fault," he said falling to his knees next to Gilraen "he was trying to warn me about something and he didn't see the orc." "Oh Halbarad, don't blame yourself!" Gilraen replied through her tears.  
  
"You and Aragorn are not safe here, Gilraen. Before we left for every hunting trip, Arathorn told me that if anything happened to him, then I was to take you two to Rivendell. He said that Lord Elrond had agreed to look after you both."  
  
"When shall we leave?" asked Gilraen.  
  
"Day after tomorrow. We should have time to bury Arathorn before then." Halbarad replied.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Well Gilraen this is Rivendell," Halbarad said with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Oh my goodness. It's .."  
  
"Breathtaking?" Halbarad suggested, his smile growing.  
  
"Yes, breathtaking, and so peaceful." She murmured in awe.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Shush Aragorn, its alright, Mummy's here, come on poppet." Gilraen frantically tried to calm him.  
  
"Can I help you?" a tall dark haired elf asked as he glided across the courtyard to meet them.  
  
"Lord Elrond," Halbarad acknowledged him with a short bow, "I am Halbarad, ranger of the north, and cousin of Arathorn, Lord of the Dunedain. I have some ill news about Arathorn, he he.." Halbarad couldn't stop the tears pouring down his cheeks.  
  
Gilraen stepped forward, "Lord Elrond, he is dead," and then remembering her manners attempted to bow with Aragorn in her arms. She swayed and was caught by Lord Elrond.  
  
"This is ill news indeed, but why have you come all the way with Halbarad, and with a child no older than three years old?" Elrond asked puzzled.  
  
"Arathorn was my husband and this is our child Aragorn." Gilraen said, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Well you must both be weary, so we will discuss this in the morning. I will show you to the guest rooms." Elrond said gently.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Gilraen woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door, so she got up put a top on and opened the door. Lord Elrond was there with a female elf. Gilraen invited them in with a short bow to Elrond.  
  
"Gilraen there is one thing I want you to know. While you are staying her you will be like one of our family all right. So there will be no bowing or anything like that to me or anyone else." Elrond said with a smile. "Edith this is Gilraen, Gilraen if you want anything you just ask Edith understand?"  
  
"Yes," Gilraen replied.  
  
Just as he was about to leave, Elrond said, "Oh and Gilraen I would be honoured if you and Aragorn would have breakfast with me this morning,"  
  
"Well." Gilraen was didn't want to eat with lots of people today.  
  
"I will be having it in my study," he said guessing how she was feeling.  
  
"We will then, but.."  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
" I don't have any clothes fit for eating with someone like you," she said.  
  
Elrond walked back to her and said, "remember what I said about being one of the family. And if you really want different clothes I'm sure Edith can find some," he said, before he left the room.  
  
"Well would you like some more clothes, miss?" Edith asked  
  
"Yes please, and Edith you can call me Gilraen," she said smiling. "Oh and I don't suppose you have some clothes for Aragorn do you?  
  
"Lord Elrond found quite a selection last night don't worry."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
An hour later Gilraen was just about to knock on the open study door when she heard a voice inside welcoming her in.  
  
"When this door is open you may come straight in, when it is closed I would prefer it if you knocked, if that is all right," Elrond said smiling kindly.  
  
"Of course, um.." she stopped. "Um what should I call you?" she asked awkwardly  
  
"Elrond will do just fine," he said.  
  
After breakfast their talk turned to Aragorn who was happily playing with his boiled egg and soldiers.  
  
"I was thinking last night that it would be safest if we hide his true name and lineage.." he said unhappily.  
  
"But.." Gilraen protested.  
  
"Please hear me out Gilraen. If the enemy finds out Aragorn is the heir of Isildur he will try and kill him. I know it would be hard not to call Aragorn by his birth name but."  
  
"You're an elf, elves are immortal so when was the last time you lost someone you love?" and with that Gilraen picked Aragorn up and ran back to her room.  
  
Elrond didn't follow her but closed the door and found a picture on his desk and muttered to himself, "the last time I lost someone I love was only 423 years ago."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Once Gilraen had stopped crying and calmed down she really regretted the way she acted to Elrond. She decided to put Aragorn down for his afternoon nap and go and see if Elrond could forgive her. There was a knock at the door and she went to open it and Elrond was standing there.  
  
"Lord Elrond I am extremely sorry for how I acted earlier, and I understand if you want Aragorn and I to leave." She said not bearing to look at him.  
  
"Gilraen I would never ask you to leave, you were upset I understand that and are emotions make us say and do things we regret. And I thought we had sorted out what you can call me. When you call me lord it makes me feel boring. My sons do that enough without you doing it as well." He said laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry Elrond," Gilraen said laughing too. "Would you like to carry on our chat now or would you prefer to leave it for now?" he asked no longer laughing.  
  
"We can carry it on now," Gilraen said  
  
"Where would you like to do it?" he asked  
  
"Your study?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," he said smiling again, "I don't know if you realised it but you and Aragorn missed lunch,"  
  
"Well I had a little bit of food in my pack that I gave to Aragorn," she said,  
  
"And what about you?" he asked although he already knew the answer.  
  
"I wasn't hungry," she said.  
  
"If you want I can get some food sent up to my study," he suggested smiling.  
  
"Well I am rather hungry now," she admitted.  
  
After Gilraen had eaten they started talking about Aragorn again. "So what would you recommend we call Aragorn from now on?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Well I was thinking 'Estel' that means hope in my language, after all he is the hope of your people, but its up to you," he said.  
  
"Estel, yes I think that name suits my Ara- Estel," she said a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Would you like to meet my sons now or later?" he said  
  
"If you don't mind I think I'll leave it until Estel is awake perhaps," she said.  
  
"Of course," he said "Would you like to stay in here with me or not?" asked Elrond.  
  
"If I'm not in the way I'd quite like to stay, after all sleeping two year olds aren't very good company," Gilraen replied through their laughter.  
  
"What are your sons like?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Absolute menaces, I've told them to behave but I doubt they will. Come to think about it I don't think they know how to," Elrond replied.  
  
"Will they mind about Estel and myself staying here?" she asked a question that had been bothering her for a while.  
  
"No, don't worry I've told them about you and Estel and they seemed quite ecstatic about having a little brother around" he said.  
  
"Where is there mother?" asked Gilraen  
  
A flash of pain crossed Elrond's face.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," Gilraen said nervous that she had upset the elven lord.  
  
"It's best that you know. Celebrian, my wife was travelling to Lorien to visit her parents and on the way back the company she was travelling in was attacked by orcs and they took her deep into the mountains and tortured her. Elladan and Elrohir got her back and I could heal her body but not her spirit. So in the end she departed over the sea. So I do have an idea about what you're feeling," he said then fell silent.  
  
Gilraen sensing that he wanted to be alone decided she had better go. "I had better go and check on Estel." She said, "I'm sorry Lord Elrond, I had no idea," she added.  
  
"Are all humans as stubborn as you?" Elrond asked with a grin.  
  
"Stubborn Lord Elrond?" Gilraen replied confused.  
  
"Yes how many times have I told you that you need not call me lord," Elrond said kindly.  
  
"Sorry," Gilraen said sheepishly.  
  
"And you don't need to keep apologising. When would you like to meet Elladan and Elrohir?"  
  
"Well I'm just going to wake Estel up and I want to have a little chat with him, after that maybe?" She suggested.  
  
"That's fine, in here?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes I will come as soon as I can,"  
  
"There's no rush, and Gilraen remember this is your home and you need not feel awkward around anyone," he said before she left.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Aragorn, sweetie wake up," Gilraen said softly and next minute there were two arms wrapped tightly around her neck.  
  
"Mommy where are we?" her son asked, big brown eyes staring at her.  
  
"This is our new home, we are living with elves, she said smiling kindly at him.  
  
"Elves," Aragorn said his mouth opening in wonder.  
  
"Yes elves, and you can't live with elves unless you have an elvish name, and Aragorn isn't elvish. Would you like to have a new name?" Gilraen asked hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Hm," he said as if thinking very hard about it, "ok what's my new name?"  
  
"Estel. Do you like that?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And you even get an elf for your daddy and your brothers so shall we go and meet them," Gilraen said.  
  
"Ok," he said as they stepped out of the room, "Wow. Mommy what happens if I get lost here?" he asked fearfully.  
  
"Oh don't worry my sugarplum you won't," replied Gilraen as they made their way towards Elrond's study.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Now remember you two, behave. Gilraen feels awkward here at the moment and I've no doubt that when Estel meets us he will be rather nervous, he is only two, so I want you two to try and make them feel very welcome," Elrond told his sons again.  
  
"Um adar?" "Yes Elrohir," "Does Gilraen know about naneth?" asked Elrohir awkwardly. "Yes, I thought it would be best if she knew," Elrond replied.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Just as Gilraen was about to knock on the door to Elrond's study, Elrond was standing there.  
  
"Come in Gilraen. You weren't about to knock then were you, remember what I said earlier," he said a smile on his face. "Ah this must be Estel."  
  
"He's a little bit shy at the moment," Gilraen said.  
  
"Come and sit down. This is Elladan and this is Elrohir, I think," he added with a laugh.  
  
The twins saw two very big brown eyes staring at them for a moment before they disappeared. Then a tiny voice was heard. "Mommy, look there's two of them," Estel whispered to his mum, although the three elves heard it easily.  
  
"That's because they are twins. Are you going to say hello they are your big brothers. Their names are Elladan and Elrohir," Gilraen replied to him.  
  
Estel looked at them again before turning back to Gilraen, "Mommy which one is which?" he asked nervously, at this point Elladan and Elrohir had to stifle their giggles but immediately stopped when Elrond glanced at them.  
  
"I don't know shall we ask them?" Gilraen said smiling down at him.  
  
"I'm Elladan, and he's Elrohir," Elladan answered kindly.  
  
It didn't occur to Estel that they had answered his question before he had asked it.  
  
"And who are you?" Estel asked nervously looking at Elrond.  
  
"I'm Elrond, I'm there dad," Elrond replied.  
  
"He's also your daddy" a soft voice said in his ear. He turned to see if what Gilraen said was true. From what he could tell his mummy was telling the truth, so he decided to ask him.  
  
"Are you my daddy?"  
  
Elrond glanced at Gilraen who was smiling at him and nodding her head so he said, "Yes, but you can call me Ada."  
  
Estel was confused now and Elrond could see that so he said, "Ada means daddy in elvish,"  
  
"Oh," Estel said still a bit confused.  
  
After a while Estel started to cuddle up to Gilraen and not pay attention to what the grown ups were talking about, suddenly he realised that one of his new brothers was saying his name. Then he heard his daddy, no he corrected himself his ada speaking. "Elladan and Elrohir have already started planning his sword training lessons," Estel heard him say then everyone started laughing.  
  
"Can I use a sword," he decided to ask.  
  
"Oh hello I thought you were asleep. No you can't use a sword yet I'm afraid poppet," Gilraen replied.  
  
"Um mummy," Estel whispered, "Can I go and sit with my brothers and my ada?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Um Ada, El'dan and El'hir, please can I come and sit with you?" he asked, big brown eyes pleading with them.  
  
"Well," said one of the twins, "I don't think there's enough room," said the other.  
  
"Oh okay," Estel said looking rather crestfallen.  
  
"Estel, come and sit with me," Elrond said smiling at the small boy,  
  
"But there's no room," Estel said still rather upset.  
  
"There's room on my lap for you," he said still smiling.  
  
"Oh, you don't mind mommy do you," he asked happily.  
  
"Of course not," she said looking at the excitement on her little baby's face.  
  
So Estel ran to Elrond and with some difficulty climbed up on to his lap and cuddled into his new ada.  
  
"Gilraen," said Elrond, "would you like to eat dinner with us?"  
  
"What about Estel?" she asked. She knew some people didn't think that the dinner table was the place for toddlers. But Elrond just smiled and said. "Estel is of course invited,"  
  
"We will then." She said standing up.  
  
"It will just be us five and a few other elves, is that ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I will have to meet other people sometime so I may as well start now," she said, her smile disappearing.  
  
"If you want you can have it brought up to your room," Elrond suggested sensing Gilraen's unease.  
  
"No I will be fine," she replied her smile coming back. Then remembering Estel she asked, "Would you like me to take him?"  
  
"No I'm all right thank you."  
  
Elrond and Gilraen were walking along and talking about different things when Estel started laughing. Elrond turned him around so he and Gilraen could see him properly. "What were you laughing at little one?" Elrond asked though he had and idea. "El'dan and El'hir are being funny." He said still giggling. "Well are you ready for dinner?" Elrond asked. "Yep" was all they got out of him before he burst out laughing again.  
  
Once they were all seated. Estel in between Gilraen and Elrond. Elrond introduced them to the other elves.  
  
"Gilraen this is Glorfindel and this is Erestor, they are my chief councillors. This is Gilraen and her son Estel. This is now their home for as long as they want it to be. They are now part of my family and will be treated the same as my sons my sons and I, understood." He said.  
  
Halfway through the meal Estel knocked his juice over staining the white tablecloth red. "Mommy I'm sorry I didn't mean to," he started crying. Gilraen thought he was acting very odd when he said, "Mommy someone's going to shout at me now aren't they."  
  
Hearing that last comment Elrond decided to step in, looking at Gilraen who caught his glance and nodded, Elrond said, "Estel," whether Estel heard that and ignored it or didn't hear it Elrond didn't know but he turned him around gently but firmly and set him in his lap.  
  
"Estel, look at me. Good boy. No one is going to shout at you for knocking your drink over okay. It was an accident, they always happen. So are you going to stop crying?" Estel nodded, "Good boy are you going to eat your dinner now?" Elrond asked.  
How long do grown-ups talk for Estel thought as he tried not to fall asleep on his ada's lap. Elrohir noticed that Estel was drifting to sleep and looked at his adar then pointed at Estel.  
  
"Oh I had forgotten all about Estel. He's awfully quiet for a two year old, you know Gilraen. Would you like me to put him to bed?" Elrond said.  
  
"If its no trouble than of course you can," Gilraen said surprised that Estel had been so quiet that evening.  
  
As Elrond was standing up Estel woke up again, "Ada, where are we going?" he said quite confused.  
  
"Your going to bed little one," Elrond said smiling at him.  
  
"Oh where's mommy?" he asked  
  
"Over there, would you like to say goodnight?" Elrond asked.  
  
"No, I'm to tired," Estel replied yawning again.  
Please review. This is my first fic so please be nice. Tell me if you think it is worth me carrying on. Does anyone know where I can find different phrases in elvish? 


	2. Chapter 2

Nightshade glad you like it.  
  
Evenstar-Elfstone thanks for your suggestions and the phrases.  
  
HobbitsRFun thanks for the link, glad you enjoyed the first chapter.  
  
DxInsider he is cute isn't he. While I was writing bits I kept on thinking about my little cousins.  
The Life of a Ranger Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Gilraen woke up in quite a happy mood. She went to wake Estel up when she heard him crying.  
  
"Estel what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't feel well mommy," he said just before he threw up.  
  
"Oh my baby, wait there I'm going to get Ada, he'll no what to do." She said running out the door.  
  
She got to the study and ran straight in. Elrond was in their talking to Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel.  
  
"Gilraen what is wrong?" Elrond asked when he saw her.  
  
"It's Estel, he's been sick, I didn't know what to do." She said before bursting into tears.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir can you get the room next door ready with my herbs and medicines please. Glorfindel can you stay with Gilraen and when she has calmed down take her next door, if she wants," Elrond barked before rushing out the door to find Estel.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Don't worry Gilraen, Estel will be all right," Glorfindel said kindly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Glorfindel," Gilraen said after she had calmed down, "It's just he's never been ill before, except the odd cold here and there."  
  
"It's natural for a parent to be worried about their child so there's no need to apologise. And if it's more then just a bug, Elrond will be able to heal him, don't worry. Shall we go and see him. Elrond is going to keep him in the room next door for now so he can keep an eye on him." Glorfindel said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Elrond had just reached Estel's room when he heard crying within so he rushed in and saw Estel lying on his bed being sick.  
  
"Oh my poor Estel," Elrond said as he made his way over to the bed and started rubbing soothing circles on Estel's back. When Estel had finished Elrond gently picked him up and carried him back to the room Elladan and Elrohir had got ready.  
  
When Elrond reached the room he laid Estel carefully on the bed and started to take his clothes of him. Which were now covered in vomit.  
  
"Elladan heat some water for a bath for Estel. Elrohir put some clean pyjamas and some towels in front of the fire to warm up," Elrond said as he was wrapping Estel up in a blanket while they were waiting for the water to warm up.  
  
"Ada is this warm enough?" Elladan asked Elrond, who walked over to him, rolled up one sleeve and put his elbow in.  
  
"Yes, thank you Elladan." Elrond said pleased with his son. "Do you think you could help your brother warm those towels and pyjamas please?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," Elladan replied.  
  
"Ada," Estel cried,  
  
"What?" Elrond asked kindly, walking back to him.  
  
"I feel sick," he cried before bursting into tears.  
  
"Elrohir pass me that bowl," Elrond ordered. "Estel if you think you are going to be sick use this okay," Estel nodded before being sick into the bowl. Elrond sat next to him on the bed and hugged him. Suddenly, a noise from the doorway alerted him of Gilraen's presence. Gilraen saw Estel being sick and couldn't stop herself from running out crying. Elrond tried to call to her but she had already gone so Glorfindel ran after her.  
  
"Ada, what's wrong with mommy?" Estel asked after he had finished vomiting.  
  
"She's just upset because you're poorly. Don't worry she will be all right, Glorfindel has gone after her. Are you ready for a bath?" Elrond asked, smiling at the concern Estel showed for his mother. Estel nodded at his question, but soon stopped because it was hurting his head.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Half an hour later Estel was lying in clean pyjamas in his bed, surrounded by Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. "Ada, can I go to sleep now please?" Estel asked.  
  
"Not yet little one. I need to find out why you're being sick first," Elrond replied kindly.  
  
As Elrond was checking Estel over he felt the unnatural heat coming off him. "Elrohir can you wet a cloth with some water with athelas in it please," Elrond asked.  
  
"Estel do you feel hot?" Elrond asked. Estel nodded. "Do you have a headache or tummy ache?" Elrond asked starting to feel worried. Estel nodded again.  
  
Elrond walked over to the fire towards Elrohir followed by Elladan. "What is it Ada? What is wrong with him?" Elrohir said quietly so Estel could not hear him. Elrond smiled slightly at how worried Elrohir was about someone he had only met that afternoon.  
  
"I think he has." Elrond said but stopped quickly when he heard Estel calling him.  
  
"Ada I'm going to be sick," he cried. The three elves rushed over to him, Elrond grabbing the bowl at the same time. Just as Elrond held the bowl in front of Estel, he started vomiting. Elladan and Elrohir hugged him as Elrond held the bowl in place.  
  
When he had finished Elladan took the bowl to empty it and Elrond pulled him gently on to his lap until he had stopped crying.  
  
"Ada it hurts," Estel said through his tears.  
  
"I know," Elrond said hugging him, "I know. If you let Elrohir take you I can go and get something to help you, okay?" Estel nodded but stopped quickly because it hurt too much. Noticing this, Elrond quickly went to the table that was covered in all different bottles and things. He picked up a beaker and put some water in it. Taking the cork out of two different bottles he poured a few drops of each into the water. Walking back to the bed with it he saw Estel falling asleep, so he put the beaker down and shook Estel gently to wake him up.  
  
"I want to go to sleep, Ada," Estel said unhappily.  
  
"I know you do but you've been a very good boy so far, I need you to just drink this and then you can go to sleep," Elrond said smiling kindly down at him. "It won't taste very nice I'm afraid. If you stay leaning against Elrohir I'll help you drink it."  
  
Elrond sat down on the bed next to Estel and Elrohir and poured a very little bit of the liquid into Estel's mouth as Elladan came back with the clean bowl. When the liquid touched Estel's throat he started squirming.  
  
"Estel I know it's not nice but you need to drink this," Elrond said as Elladan walked up to them. He held Estel gently but firmly so he couldn't move away. Meeting his gaze Elrond smiled gratefully at his son before carrying on. When the liquid touched his throat this time, not being able to move he started crying. When he had swallowed the last mouthful he curled into a ball and started crying even harder.  
  
Elrond lifted him onto his lap and hugged him till he stopped crying. "Good boy for drinking it all. It will make you feel better I promise," Elrond said gently to the crying boy on his lap. Do you want to go to sleep now?" Estel nodded.  
  
"Okay. In you get. I will be back in a minute." Elrond said pulling the covers up till they reached Estel's chin.  
  
"Ada, what's wrong with him?" Elrohir said again even more worried.  
  
"I think he's got yellow flu," Elrond said worriedly.  
  
"Yellow flu? I thought you could only get that if you've been out in the wild for a few weeks without the right supplies," Elladan said confused.  
  
"Well they where travelling for three days till they got here," Elrond replied.  
  
"Exactly he was only travelling for three days," Elrohir exclaimed just as confused as his twin.  
  
"But he's only two years old. Three days is long enough for someone his age to catch yellow flu," Elrond explained.  
  
"Are you going to tell Gilraen?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Yes I'm going to now. Can you two watch Estel until I get back," Elrond asked them both.  
  
"Yes. Is there anything we can do to help him?" Elladan asked.  
  
"You could just try and keep his temperature down with the athelas water," Elrond suggested.  
  
"Alright," they both said in unison.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
'Knock Knock'  
  
"Who's there?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"It's just me, Elrond." Elrond replied.  
  
As he was waiting for a reply the door was swung open and there stood a frantic Gilraen. "How is he?" she cried. "How's my baby?"  
  
"Gilraen please calm down. If you let me in I will tell you," Elrond said trying to calm her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Elrond I just need to know about my Estel," she said, slightly calmer. "Come in."  
  
"Glorfindel, if you would like to go and see Elladan and Elrohir I'm sure they could use your help," Elrond said to his friend.  
  
Elrond followed Gilraen into her room and sat down next to her on the small sofa.  
  
"Gilraen have you heard of yellow flu?" Elrond asked. He decided to see how much she new about it.  
  
"Yes, I remember some rangers coming back from a hunting trip with it one time. Why? Estel can't have it. People only get it after being in the wild for a few weeks without the correct supplies." Gilraen said starting to panic.  
  
"Well I'm afraid three days was enough for Estel to get it. After all he is only two years old," Elrond said. "Do you know the symptoms of yellow flu?"  
  
"Only vomiting," Gilraen said nervously. "Please Elrond tell me what else is going to happen to Estel. He won't.." she couldn't bring herself to say the word 'die' but she didn't need to Elrond already knew what she was going to say.  
  
"No, don't worry. It's perfectly safe but Estel is in for a rough couple of weeks. As well as vomiting Estel will have headaches, tummy aches and a fever. I'm hoping this will be a mild case of yellow flu. If it's not he will also fall unconscious for quite a few days during the second or third week." Elrond said unhappily. At this Gilraen burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Elrond. It's just the thought of my poor baby going through all that," she said through her tears.  
  
"You really are stubborn," Elrond said smiling kindly as he wrapped his arms round her to comfort her. "How many times have I told you that you don't need to keep apologising?"  
  
At this sudden unexpected contact Gilraen flinched slightly. The last time somebody had touched her like that it had been Arathorn. Elrond feeling her flinch drew back and said, "I'm sorry Gilraen, I didn't mean to offend you,"  
  
"It's all right. I know you were only trying to comfort me. Do you think I could see Estel now?" she asked uncomfortably.  
  
"If you think you're up to it. Or you could have some lunch first. Estel's sleeping at the moment," replied Elrond.  
  
"Well I don't think I can eat anything until I have seen Estel," she said.  
  
"Of course, but remember you need to keep your strength up, for Estel as well as your self," he said kindly before he left the room followed by Gilraen holding Estel's teddy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When they entered the room they saw Elladan and Elrohir sitting either side of Estel's bed. And Estel had a damp cloth on his forehead. Glorfindel was looking through the bottles on the table. As Gilraen walked up to the bed she was glad Elrond was with her. Lying in the middle of the bed was a very pale Estel, if it wasn't for the slight movement of Estel's chest moving up and down, Gilraen would have thought he was dead.  
  
Noticing the look on Gilraen's face Elrond said, "He looks much worse then he is Gilraen."  
  
Elladan got up so she could sit down. She found Estel's small hand and held it tightly in her hers. Then remembering what was in her other hand she put the teddy down next to him where he could find it when he woke up. Elrond saw this and smiled at the little detail that would make Estel feel slightly better. "Would you like some lunch with us, Gilraen," Elrond asked.  
  
"What if he wakes when he's on his own?" she asked.  
  
"He won't wake till later this afternoon," he replied kindly.  
  
"Okay then," she said. She kissed his cheek then got up and followed the elves out.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Adar," Elrohir said quietly outside Estel's room, "Will Estel's illness be a mild case or not?" hoping it would be a mild one.  
  
"I'm afraid I can not tell yet," Elrond replied sadly, "Gilraen knows what to expect if it's not a mild one. I only hope it will be mild. For Gilraen's sake more then Estel's," he said before they entered the room. Gilraen was sitting on a chair by the fire and Glorfindel and Elladan were sitting either side of Estel's bed.  
  
"Glorfindel, come here please," Elrond said. "How's Gilraen?" He asked quietly when Glorfindel had reached him.  
  
"Not bad so far," Glorfindel replied looking over at Gilraen. "Estel was a bit restless earlier and she came and sat with him but when he calmed down she went back over there," he said pointing to the chair by the fire. "I think she thinks that she'll be in the way if she sits by Estel."  
  
Suddenly, a noise from the bed told them Estel was awake. "Ada, I'm going to be sick," he cried. Elrond ran over after asking Glorfindel to stay with Gilraen. After Estel had finished being sick he was embraced gently by both Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond went over to Gilraen and bent down so he was at eye level with her.  
  
"Are you alright Gilraen?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you. How is Estel?" she asked concerned about her son.  
  
"Come and see for yourself," Elrond said smiling kindly at her.  
  
"I don't want to get in the way," Gilraen said not looking at Elrond. Elrond lifted her chin till they were eye level again.  
  
"Gilraen, he's your son. You wouldn't be in the way sitting next to him. And he'll be awake for quite a while now so I'm sure he would like to see you," he said.  
  
"Estel," Elrond said happily, "You've got someone to see you,"  
  
"Mommy," he cried excitedly, "Ada my head hurts again," he said not so happily.  
  
"I'm going to make you some broth and I'll give you some medicine like this morning," he said kindly.  
  
"But Ada that made me sleepy, I don't want to go to sleep now," Estel said.  
  
"Well you won't go to sleep then," Elrond said smiling down at him. "Are one of you two going to let Gilraen sit down," he said to the twins.  
  
"Oh sorry Gilraen," Elladan said as he leapt up from his seat.  
  
Once the broth and the medicine was ready Elrond walked over to the bed, when Estel saw the beaker of medicine he started whimpering, "Mommy I don't like that stuff," he said very unhappily.  
  
"I know you don't but you have to have it," Gilraen said smiling sadly down at him.  
  
"Oh Ada," Estel said starting to cry, "I don't like it."  
  
"I know but like mummy says you have to have it. It will stop your head from hurting," Elrond said.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir remembering when Elrond tried to give Estel some medicine got into the same places but Elrond stopped them. "Elrohir, maybe Estel would prefer it if he sat on Gilraen's lap," he said looking at Gilraen.  
  
"Where would you like me to sit then," Gilraen asked standing up.  
  
"If you can sit there and let Estel sit on your lap," he said smiling kindly at Estel who had stopped crying for a moment. "Are you ready Estel?"  
  
"No," Estel said grumpily.  
  
"Come on poppet, you have to take your medicine," Gilraen said kindly.  
  
"Oh fine then," he replied.  
  
"Good boy," she said giving him a quick hug. It took longer this time for Estel to drink it all because he knew what to expect. But in the end he drank it all.  
  
"Good boy," said Gilraen to Estel who was now crying into her dress. "Are you ready for some broth now?"  
  
"I'm not hungry," he said.  
  
"Estel," Elrond said gently pulling him onto his own lap, "You need something to eat, and this might stop you from being sick so much."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After ten more days like that Elrond realised that it would not be a mild bout of yellow flu like he had hoped, he told Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel but not Gilraen.  
  
"Do you think I should tell her?" he asked the three elves outside Estel's room.  
  
"No," they said together. "You told her what would happen if it isn't a mild case, there's no point worrying her even more by telling her that it definitely will happen." Glorfindel said to his friend.  
  
They walked into the room and saw Gilraen sitting next to Estel talking happily to him then, "Mommy I'm going to be sick!"  
  
All three elves rushed to the bed, Elrond holding the bowl that had just been emptied, but it was too late. The blankets, duvet, pillows and Estel were all covered in vomit. Glorfindel noticed Gilraen run out, but decided to wait. Once Estel had quietened down Glorfindel told him that Gilraen had rushed out. "Elrohir can you heat some water for Estel's bath. Elladan can you get some clean pyjamas and some towels by the fire please. Glorfindel can you stay with Estel I will be back in a minute," Elrond said quickly.  
  
"If you want I'll go after Gilraen, Elrond," Glorfindel offered.  
  
"No I want to talk to her. When the water's ready if I'm not here could you and Elrohir start to give Estel a bath please." Elrond replied before going to find Gilraen.  
  
When he got to Gilraen's room he heard someone else being sick. He ran into the bathroom and saw Gilraen leaning over the toilet being sick. He went over and started rubbing her back until she had finished.  
  
"You must be fed up with us Elrond. First you're kind enough to let us live here, then Estel gets sick and I'm not even strong enough to stay with him," she said before accepting the glass of water he handed her.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Estel got sick. And it's the first time he's been sick so it will be hard for you. And I'm definitely not fed up with either of you," Elrond said smiling kindly at her. "I'm going back to check on him do you want to come?"  
  
"No, I'd like to be alone for a bit," she said.  
  
"If that's what you want then that's fine, but remember what I said, you won't be in the way sitting with him," he said before he left.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"El'dan and El'hir said they'll teach me some elfish," Estel said grinning at Gilraen,  
  
"Really," she said smiling back.  
  
"They already taught me what mummy is, it's.." Estel said before falling back onto the pillows.  
  
"Estel, Estel wake up," Gilraen cried distraughtly.  
  
Elrond hearing Gilraen's cry rushed in to see what was wrong.  
  
Gilraen hearing Elrond's voice turned and cried, "He was just talking to me and then he fell back onto the pillows and he won't wake up," before bursting into tears.  
  
"Come over here Gilraen," Elrond said guiding her over to a sofa near the fire, "You remember I said if Estel's illness isn't a mild case he may fall unconscious. Well it looks like he has," he said before pulling Gilraen close and letting her cry on his shoulder. After a while Elrond realised that Gilraen had cried her self to sleep so he got up, laid Gilraen down, got a blanket and put it over her. Realising that someone was in the door he looked up to see Glorfindel looking first at Estel then at Gilraen then Elrond.  
  
"How long will it be till he wakes up do you think?" Glorfindel asked moving up to the bed.  
  
"Two or three days," Elrond replied sadly, then seeing where he was looking now said, "Gilraen's just resting. I think the stress of seeing Estel fall unconscious rather upset her. I'll be in my study." Elrond said before leaving the room.  
  
"Adar can I have a word?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Of course, come in. What's wrong Elladan?" Elrond asked concerned.  
  
"I saw you earlier with Gilraen. How could you touch her like that?" Elladan asked disgusted with his father.  
  
"I beg your pardon Elladan," Elrond said rising.  
  
"I saw the way you put your arms round her," Elladan replied also rising.  
  
"Elladan I was comforting her. She had just watched Estel fall unconscious," Elrond said angrily.  
  
"That was the way you used to comfort mother if one of us was injured," Elladan shouted.  
  
Unknown to the elves a figure ran away from the study.  
  
"I don't have different ways of comforting different people, Elladan," Elrond said walking towards his son.  
  
"You don't comfort other parents like that, if you're healing one of their children," Elladan said.  
  
"Gilraen has lost her husband and now her son is lying unconscious next door. How can you be so thoughtless Elladan?" Elrond said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Ada, it's just.." Elladan said sitting down again.  
  
"I know how you feel. But I could never love anyone like I love your mother," Elrond said kindly. "I'm just going to check on Estel, we need to keep his temperature down, are you going to come?"  
  
"Yes Ada," Elladan replied standing up.  
  
When they got into Estel's room the first thing Elrond noticed was that Gilraen was gone. He went over to Estel and felt his forehead.  
  
"His temperature is already rising Elladan. Can you get some athelas put it in some water and start trying to keep his temperature down. I'm going to find Gilraen," Elrond said before leaving.  
  
When he reached Gilraen's room he could hear some one in there so he knocked on the door and went in. Gilraen was dressed in the clothes she had arrived in and she had a bag on her back. This confused Elrond so he asked, "Are you going somewhere?"  
  
Not being able to look at him, Gilraen suddenly found the floor rather interesting while she said, "I'm sorry Lord Elrond. I heard you arguing with Elladan in your study about me. I have decided it would be best if I left. Please look after Estel for me, and when he wakes up tell him I love him and will never forget him," when she looked up Elrond could see tears running down her face.  
  
"Gilraen, Elladan is fine with you being here. He was just a bit upset when he saw me with my arms around you. He thought I was forgetting about his mother, but we have sorted things out. And you can't leave me with the twins and Estel," he said smiling at her. "And don't apologise and don't call me lord," he said his smile widening. At this comment Gilraen laughed but then stopped when she said, "How is Estel?"  
  
"Well his temperature is rising but Elladan is with him trying to keep it from going to high. And it is important that while he's unconscious we make sure he has enough liquid in him and maybe a bit of broth so that when he wakes he won't be too weak," he said kindly. *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
On the second day Estel had been unconscious Elrond and Glorfindel were trying to get some broth into him. "If you can sit there and let Estel lean against you," Elrond told Glorfindel as he opened Estel's mouth. He got a small bit of broth on a spoon and put it in Estel's empty mouth. He then rubbed Estel's throat until he swallowed the broth. After the third or fourth spoonful Glorfindel said, "Why don't we get one of the twins to hold him still like when you tried to get him to take some medicine? It might help me."  
  
"How would that help? Estel can't squirm when he's unconscious," Elrond replied.  
  
"Then what's he doing now?" Glorfindel said smiling at the look on his friend.  
  
"He's waking up. Glorfindel he's waking up. Please go and tell the twins then bring Gilraen here." Elrond said before picking Estel up and sitting him on his lap.  
  
"Estel," he called gently, "Estel, wake up."  
  
"Ada," Estel said softly, "Ada, where's mummy?" he asked.  
  
"Estel, my baby," Gilraen cried as she ran in and pulled Estel onto her lap.  
  
"Mummy, what's wrong, you're crying?" Estel said noticing the tears rolling down his mums face.  
  
"I was just happy you're awake, that's all," she said wiping them away. This confused Estel. Why shouldn't he be awake? He decided to ask Ada. Seeing the look on Estel's face he said, "Do you remember when you were talking to mummy about learning elvish?" Estel nodded. "Do you remember what happened?" "No, all I remember is waking up in Glorfi's arms," he said.  
  
"Well you're poorly and sometimes when you get this illness, you fall unconscious for a few days," Elrond explained but seeing that Estel didn't know what that meant he said, "If you fall unconscious it's like falling asleep and not being able to wake up for quite a while. You'll have to stay in here until some when next week." Estel nodded but then stopped. "Ada," he said, "My head hurts."  
  
"I'll just go and get some medicine for you," Elrond said, standing up after patting Estel gently on the head. He went of to the table to get the medicine while Estel and Gilraen just sat on the bed talking a little bit.  
  
"Mummy, I'm going to be sick," Elrond heard Estel cry, he rushed over to help Gilraen, but Gilraen was fine. She just sat on the bed with Estel and the bowl on her lap hugging her son. Elladan and Elrohir walked in and saw what was going on. Elladan walked over to the bed and sat by Gilraen while Elrohir went to talk to Elrond, who seeing that she was alright and that she had Elladan had gone back to get Estel's medicine.  
  
"Ada, will Estel vomit much more this week," he asked.  
  
"No, hopefully this will be the last time." Elrond replied before walking over to the bed. When Estel saw what he was carrying he curled up into a ball and started crying on Gilraen's lap.  
  
"Estel," Elrond said firmly, "You have to take this. It will stop your head from hurting so much. And it will make sure you can eat something without being sick afterwards."  
  
The only thing that happened when he said that was that Estel started crying even harder. Elrond passed the beaker to Glorfindel who had just come in and then bent down and lifted Estel's head up gently but firmly, who then uncurled himself and tried to run away, but Gilraen held onto him.  
  
"Estel, please be a good boy for us," she whispered in his ears. Estel stopped moving and decided to sit on Gilraen's lap ready for his medicine. Seeing this Elrond moved closer to Estel and whispered something in his ear that only he could hear. When Elrond stood up the other four people in the room could see Estel's face, it was full of excitement.  
  
"Really?" he asked, his voice also full of excitement.  
  
"Yes, but only if you drink all this," he said smiling at the boy.  
  
"Oh fine," Estel replied grudgingly. Hearing this last bit the twins moved into hold him, but when Elrond shook his head they pulled back rather confused.  
  
"Estel will you do it without Elladan and Elrohir having to hold you still?" Elrond asked gently.  
  
"I'll try, it's just it doesn't taste very nice and I can't stop myself from moving," he said unhappily.  
  
"I know and it's not your fault but at least you'll try, and just think about what I promised you for after it," Elrond replied. He poured a little bit into Estel's mouth, who swallowed it with some difficulty but managed not to squirm too much.  
  
"Good boy, are you ready for another mouthful?" Estel nodded looking like he was about to burst into tears. Elrond poured a bit more in but this time Estel managed to swallow it but then squirmed and tried to get off Gilraen's lap.  
  
"I'm sorry Ada, its just it tastes yucky," Estel said through his tears.  
  
"I know," Elrond said giving him a hug. "Ready for some more."  
  
"Ok," he said unhappily tears still rolling down his cheeks. Elrond poured a bit more in and this time he had to rub Estel's neck to get him to swallow it. Once he had swallowed it he started crying rather noisily. Elrond looked at the twins who nodded in agreement then came over. After Elrond had managed to get Estel to sit still on Gilraen's lap, Elladan and Elrohir came and sat either side of him and held him so he couldn't move and Elrond poured the rest of it down his throat, he swallowed it without much bother. When Estel had taken it all he got into his bed with Elrond and Gilraen sitting either side of him and he said, "Ada, will you tell me that story now please?"  
  
"Oh yes, I did promise didn't I," he said grinning at the twins.  
  
"What story?" Elrohir said worriedly.  
  
"I promised Estel that I would tell him the story about when you two fell out of that tree and you both broke at least three bones each," Elrond replied his smile widening.  
  
"Ada, I thought you said you wouldn't tell any one else that story," Elladan said.  
  
"Well trying to get Estel to take his medicine reminded me of that story, but I did promise him." Elrond said before turning back to Estel and telling him the story.  
Please review and tell me if you want anymore. Can anyone think of a better title? 


	3. Chapter 3

The Life of a Ranger  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Elrond was sitting at the desk in his study thinking about the night a month and a half ago when Gilraen and Estel had arrived with Halbarad the ranger. After Estel had gotten over his yellow flu, Elrond and the twins hadn't been able to spend much time with him because the twins were always out hunting and he had been stuck in his study doing paperwork. The twins had got back from a hunt the day before so they should be eating breakfast he thought. "Estel and Gilraen will be asleep for quite awhile," he said to no one in particular, "So I can have a word with Elladan and Elrohir before they wake up." Then realising there was someone behind him he turned round. "Are you alright, Elrond?" Glorfindel asked  
  
"Yes. I was just thinking I haven't seen much of Estel and Gilraen since Estel recovered from his illness. And the twins got back yesterday so I'm taking Estel and Gilraen for a picnic in the woods, the twins are coming with us and I would like you to come too," Elrond replied to his friend.  
  
"I will come but have you told the twins?" Glorfindel said hesitantly.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well they're already planning the day. They're in the hall eating breakfast," Glorfindel said to the retreating figure of Elrond.  
  
When Elrond entered the hall he immediately found the twins because of the noise they were making.  
  
"I'm telling you, Elladan, you were the one that scared the deer away. You tripped over a tree root and startled it," Elrohir was saying when someone started talking behind him.  
  
"One of my sons tripped over a tree root!" the voice said in pretend shock.  
  
"Morning Ada," the twins greeted Elrond.  
  
"Morning. Elladan how could you trip over a tree root?" Elrond said laughing at the angry look Elladan gave Elrohir before he said. "I didn't trip over it, I jumped over it,"  
  
"Ok, you half jumped, half tripped. You still scared the deer away," Elrohir said grinning at his twin. Just as Elladan was about to reply Elrond held up his hand. "Enough. I hope you two haven't got plans for today."  
  
"Well actually.." Elladan said not liking what Elrond was saying.  
  
"I'm sorry but you'll have to drop them," Elrond said firmly.  
  
"But Ada, we were going to take Estel exploring in the woods, we haven't seen him much," Elrohir said.  
  
"I haven't seen him either so I was going to take him for a picnic with Glorfindel, Gilraen and you two," Elrond said smiling at his sons.  
  
"Oh ok, have you got any food prepared yet?"  
  
"Glorfindel's getting some, and when Gilraen has woken up and had some breakfast could you ask her to come to my study with Estel please? Thank you," Elrond said before going back to his study.  
  
When he reached the floor with his, the twins, Gilraen and Estel's room he heard someone crying. He scanned the corridor and saw a small figure huddled behind a plant pot.  
  
"Estel, Estel come here," he said bending down near the pot. "What's wrong?" he asked as Estel ran into his open arms and cried into Elrond's robes.  
  
"I had a nightmare and I didn't want to wake mommy and when I came to find you or El'dan or El'hir I couldn't remember the way and I got scared," Estel said quickly before he started crying harder.  
  
Elrond picked Estel up and carried him into his study and sat down with him until he had stopped crying.  
  
"Do you want some breakfast?" Elrond asked smiling kindly down at Estel.  
  
"Yes please. What about mommy?"  
  
"When she wakes up she can come and get some too," Elrond said as they walked to the door. When they got out of the study they saw Gilraen going into Estel's room.  
  
"Gilraen," Elrond called, not wanting Gilraen to worry about Estel. "Estel's with me."  
  
"Oh good morning Elrond. I hope he hasn't been bothering you," Gilraen said happily, then stopped when she saw Estel's red eyes.  
  
"Estel had a nightmare, and got upset when he couldn't find anyone. He didn't want to wake you up," Elrond said realising that Gilraen had seen Estel's red eyes. "I have a treat for you Estel."  
  
"Really, what?" Estel said excitedly.  
  
"We're going for a picnic. You, me, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and if she wants mummy can come too." Elrond said.  
  
"Oh please come mommy," Estel pleaded. "Please."  
  
"Of course, I'll come," Gilraen said smiling at her son. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Glorfindel, is anything wrong?" Elrond asked his friend who was just visible between the trees outside their clearing. He had seemed restless since they had finished eating.  
  
"Orcs. Ten or eleven orcs coming this way," he shouted running back to the clearing.  
  
"Estel," Elrond said running over to the boy, "I'm going to lift you into a tree and I need you to stay very still and very quiet, okay." Estel nodded looking very scared. "Gilraen I need you to stay behind the twins," he said to Gilraen while getting his bow.  
  
Four orcs fell dead before the others noticed the elves. Estel was too preoccupied making sure Gilraen was safe that he didn't realise that he was falling until it was too late. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch. One orc seeing the body of Estel on the floor shot an arrow that hit him right in his arm. The pain of the fall and the arrow hitting him was too much for Estel. He blacked out.  
  
"ESTEL," Gilraen cried running out from behind the twins towards him. The orc that shot Estel strung another arrow and let it fly towards her. It hit her right in her left side, the impact made her stumble and she fell, hit her head on a rock and also blacked out.  
  
Within seconds the remaining few orcs were killed by Elladan and Elrohir, while Elrond and Glorfindel rummaged through their packs and found their first aid kits. Going to Gilraen first Elrond checked her pulse, there was a very faint one. Then seeing the increasing pool of blood around her head he turned her over gently and had a look at the wound. There was a nasty gash above her right eye, then noticing that Elladan and Elrohir were standing behind ready to help, he said, "Can one of you get me some water and a cloth, and the other get me some bandages?"  
  
After a couple of minutes the twins came back with the requested items. Elrond started to clean and bandage the cut when he heard Glorfindel calling his name. "Elladan can you finish bandaging this please?" he asked before going to his friend.  
  
"This is one of the orc arrows," he said worriedly.  
  
Elrond could see why he was so worried. Dripping of the end of it was a black sticky substance. "Ulorfay?" Elrond asked, though he already knew.  
  
"Yes, we need to take the arrows out soon but not here."  
  
"If you can take Gilraen and I'll take Estel," Elrond said before running over to the twins.  
  
"Can you to get back quickly and get the room Estel was in when he was ill ready for him again, and the room next door ready for Gilraen," he said.  
  
"Yes, Ada. But won't the arrows need to be taken out?" Elrohir asked looking at the arrow in Gilraen's side.  
  
"Yes, but Glorfindel found Ulorfay on an arrow over there, so I want to take them out at home where I've got enough supplies. Now please go quickly."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When Elrond and Glorfindel reached the rooms Elladan and Elrohir had prepared they set the two humans on the beds. Then all four elves seeing that Estel was in the most danger went to his room first.  
  
A brief look at Estel told Elrond most of the injuries. He had a broken leg, an arrow in his right arm and his left arm was dislocated. He also had a cut on the back of his head and lots of other small cuts from when he hit the ground.  
  
Elrond set to work taking the arrow out and putting some cream onto the wound before bandaging it, while Glorfindel cleaned and bandaged the cut on Estel's head. Elladan and Elrohir helping when they could.  
  
"The cream will slow down the Ulorfay for now but I have something else to give him when he wakes up," Elrond said when Glorfindel looked questioningly at the wound. "Could you go and sit with Gilraen and check on her head wound please Glorfindel? It may need bandaging again."  
  
Just as Elrond was about to put Estel's left arm back in place Estel started coming round. Elrond knew it would be very painful for Estel at the moment and he didn't want to add to it by putting his arm back yet. So he just stood over Estel until he woke up properly.  
  
"Ada," Estel said through his tears. "My head and my arms and my leg hurts."  
  
"That's why you need to drink this," Elrond said gently, holding up a beaker.  
  
"But Ada, I don't like that. You've made me drink it before and I don't like it," Estel said trying to move away from Elrond.  
  
"I know you don't like it but you have to drink it. And when you drank it last time it stopped your head from hurting didn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So are you going to be a good boy and lean on Elladan?"  
  
After Estel had drunk half of it Elrond put the beaker down and pulled Estel's head gently towards him.  
  
"Estel mummy's very hurt next door so I need you to drink this quickly so I can go and make her better," when he said that Estel went very white. "Don't worry, I'll make her better, but I can't go until you've finished this ok."  
  
After he said that Estel drank the rest of it very quickly indeed. When he was sure Estel would be all right, he said to Elladan, "I'll do Estel's arm after I've seen to Gilraen. Just make sure he doesn't use it for anything." Before walking next door.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When he knew Gilraen would be fine he went back to Estel's room with Glorfindel.  
  
"Ada how's mommy?" Estel asked as soon as he saw Elrond.  
  
"She'll be fine. She's just sleeping," Elrond replied as he walked over to the bed. Realizing that Elrond was going to put Estel's arm back in place, Elrohir went over to him.  
  
"Ada are you going to do it with Estel awake?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to. I don't want to risk giving him anything because of his head," Elrond replied grimly.  
  
They walked over to Estel and Elladan and Glorfindel, knowing what was about to happen sat next to Estel to help Elrond.  
  
"Ada, what's wrong?" Estel asked seeing the look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Estel. This won't take long," Elrond replied taking his left arm. Just the slight touch made Estel whimper in pain and try and get away. But it was no use, Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir were all holding him down on the bed.  
  
Elrond, not wanting to draw it out held his arm. And with one swift movement it was back in place. The only sound the elves heard for quite a few minutes was Estel's screams of pain. Elrond pulled him gently onto his lap and hugged him close until his crying subsided.  
  
"Ada," he said between sobs, "That hurt."  
  
"I know but I had to do it to make your arm better," he said kindly before putting him gently back into bed.  
  
"I've got to go and do something now," he said but then seeing the look on Estel's face added, "I'm sure Elladan and Elrohir will stay and keep you company."  
  
"Please stay El'dan. Please stay El'hir," Estel begged.  
  
"Of course we'll stay with you."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The first thing she realised was that there was a very sharp pain in her left side. Then she remembered. The picnic. The orcs. ESTEL. She sat up quickly but stopped when the room started spinning.  
  
Someone helped her back down saying, "Easy Gilraen. You lost quite a lot of blood." Then a face came into view. Once everything had stopped spinning she recognised the face.  
  
"Elrond, how's Estel?" she asked frantically.  
  
"He's fine. Don't worry. He's next door with Elladan and Elrohir," Elrond replied helping her gently sit up a bit.  
  
"What happened in the woods with the orcs? All I remember is Estel getting shot."  
  
"Well you ran to Estel, but got shot on the way and you fell and hit your head on a rock," he said slowly so she could take it all in.  
  
"That would account for the headache," she said grimacing at the pain.  
  
"Here, drink this. It should dull the pain. I trust you won't need as much help as Estel," he said smiling.  
  
When she had drunk it all she happily accepted the glass of water that Elrond offered her.  
  
"I see why Estel makes quite such a fuss," she said.  
  
"I should tell you now, Estel did get a few painful injuries," Elrond said then seeing Gilraen go very pale added, "There not dangerous, but they will hurt him quite a bit. He broke his left leg, dislocated his left arm, cut his head when he hit the ground and he's got a lot of small cuts and bruises. And the arrow hit him in his right arm. But he's better then he sounds."  
  
"When will we be able to get out of bed?" Gilraen asked.  
  
"Well, there was some poison on the arrows.." Elrond started to explain.  
  
"Poison!" Gilraen said worriedly.  
  
"Yes but calm down Gilraen. It's not dangerous, it's called Ulorfay," then seeing that the name didn't mean anything to Gilraen, continued. "The only things that will happen to you and Estel are that you will experience sharp pains in the areas you were shot, you will be very cold on and off and you will be very tired. This will last for about a week." "Is there anything to quicken it up?" Gilraen asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm afraid not. The only thing I can do is give you something to dull the pain, and keep you warm. You'll both have to stay in bed all week as well. Now that I know that neither of you are in any danger we could get a room for you both to share," he replied.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Easy Gilraen. There's no need to go so fast. You'll just make yourself dizzy."  
  
Estel heard these words and wondered where Gilraen was going, before he could think where she was going the door opened and in walked Elrond supporting Gilraen. They walked over to the empty bed that had been set up in Estel's room and Elrond lowered Gilraen down slowly. When Gilraen was down Elrond walked over to the fire and started to heat some water. When Estel looked at the figure in the next bed he saw she was asleep.  
  
"Ada, what's wrong with mommy?" he asked Elrond nervously. Elrond walked over to Estel's bed, sat down and said, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well she couldn't walk on her own and then she goes to sleep and it's not bed time yet," Estel said.  
  
"Well you and mommy got hurt in the forest and so you'll both be very tired for a week," Elrond explained kindly. "And you'll both have to stay in bed for a week, so I thought it would be nice if you share a room so you can keep each other company."  
  
"I'm cold," Estel moaned, shivering slightly.  
  
"I'm just going to get some more blankets for you and mommy, I won't be long," he replied before leaving Estel trying to figure out why he was so cold all of a sudden.  
  
When Elrond returned he saw that Estel had also fallen asleep. He covered them both with another blanket and went over to the fire to heat some water.  
  
He heard a noise and turned round to see Elrohir sitting next to Estel's bed.  
  
"Ada, they're both shivering," he said concerned.  
  
"I know. Can you help me fill these hot water bottles up for them?" Elrohir nodded, stood up and went to help Elrond. Just as the last bottle had been filled Estel started tossing and crying out in his sleep.  
  
"Should we wake him?" Elrohir asked as he started putting some hot water bottles next to the shivering boy.  
  
"No, he needs all the sleep he can get," Elrond said walking up to the bed and putting one hand on Estel's forehead. Shortly Estel was sleeping peacefully again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
For a moment Gilraen wondered what had woken her so suddenly then a sharp pain in her left side hit her. At the same time she heard Estel crying in the next bed.  
  
"Estel what's wrong?" she asked hurrying over to his bed with a blanket wrapped round her.  
  
"My arm hurts and I'm cold," he whimpered. Gilraen lay down on the bed next to him and covered them both with the blanket she was carrying and started hugging him, trying to ignore the pain in her left side and the fact that she was very cold.  
  
"Gilraen are you alright?" a voice said from the doorway.  
  
"Estel's just cold and he said his arm hurts," Gilraen said, not wanting to mention her own pain until Estel had been taken care of.  
  
Elrond walked into the room followed by the twins who helped Gilraen back into her own bed. Elrond went over to the corner where his table of medicines and creams were and picked up a beaker full of something he had prepared earlier and a pot of cream.  
  
He walked over to Estel's bed and put them both down.  
  
"Estel, I'm going to put something on your arm to stop it from hurting," he said before rubbing some cream onto the wound on his right arm.  
  
"I also need you to drink this," he said holding up the beaker, but seeing the look on Estel's face he added, "It's much nicer then what you had last time, I promise."  
  
When he knew Estel was warm enough Elrond went over to Gilraen. The twins, seeing Elrond had seen to Estel went and sat with him.  
  
"How do you feel Gilraen?" he asked.  
  
"My side does hurt quite a bit," she admitted.  
  
"You should have said something," Elrond said picking up the cream.  
  
"I wanted you to make sure Estel was fine first," Gilraen said.  
  
"Well he is fine so now I can make sure you will be as well," Elrond said before rubbing some of the cream onto Gilraen's wound, then fetching the other beaker he had prepared.  
  
"You two should be able to get out of bed tomorrow or the day after. But you need to rest now. We'll check in on you both later. Are you warm enough?" he asked.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Good," Elrond said before giving Estel a gentle hug and leaving followed by the twins. "Good night." Please review. If you don't think I should bother carrying on with it then please tell me. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Life of a Ranger Chapter 4  
  
"Estel for the last time you can't come hunting with us. You're to young. I promise we will be back in a week, now why don't you go back to bed." At this Estel ran back into the house nearly in tears.  
  
When Estel got back to his room he decided that if Elladan and Elrohir wouldn't let him go hunting with them he'd go on his own. He packed some things into a small bag and headed to the kitchen to get some food.  
  
When he had what he needed Estel ran out the house and into the woods.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Gilraen, please can I come in?" Elrond asked after searching the whole house and gardens for Estel.  
  
"Yes," Gilraen replied. "Morning Elrond," she said happily but stopped when she saw the look on Elrond's face. "What's wrong? Is it Estel?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," he said sitting down. "He's disappeared. I've searched the house and gardens. Glorfindel has got some elves together to search again. I'm sorry Gilraen." Elrond said hugging Gilraen.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After hours of wandering Estel sat down in the base of a tree and started crying. He was lost, cold, hungry and scared. Elladan and Elrohir were right he thought, I am to young to be out hunting, even here. With these thoughts he fell asleep.  
  
When Estel woke hours later he wondered where he was. He remembered falling asleep in the tree but now he was lying on a cold floor with his hands and feet tied together and a pounding headache. He also realised his cloak, tunic and bag were gone.  
  
Then a creature bent down next to him and although Estel had never seen one before he instantly recognised it as an orc. He remembered all the stories Elladan and Elrohir had told him about what orcs did to people they caught.  
  
"So you're awake at last are you," the orc said smiling wickedly at the trembling boy.  
  
The orc started cracking a whip in front of Estel's face so he could see all the ugly spikes on it. The orc walked round Estel and before he knew what was happening the, whip hit his back pulling some skin up with it.  
  
"Ow," Estel whimpered in pain.  
  
When the one spot had been hit enough to leave a nice bleeding wound the orc choose another spot on his back and started whipping him there. Very soon Estel's back was a bleeding mess.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Ada, we're ready to leave now," the blonde elf said to his father.  
  
"Ok, please be careful Legolas," the older elf said.  
  
"I will but Ada I'm only going to Imladris," Legolas said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Gilraen would you like anything to eat?" Elrond asked sitting down next to Gilraen.  
  
"No thank you," Gilraen said tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
"You ought to get some rest," he said.  
  
"How can I rest when Estel is somewhere out there," Gilraen said angrily. "Oh I'm sorry Elrond."  
  
"Come with me," he said.  
  
When Gilraen was seated in Elrond's study he pushed a cup of tea into her hands.  
  
"No thank you, I don't think I can keep anything down at the moment," she said.  
  
"It will make you feel better," Elrond said kindly. "Just try and drink a little bit, please."  
  
"Ok," Gilraen said. After drinking half the cup she put it down and fell asleep. Elrond got up and covered the sleeping woman with a blanket.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estel didn't remember how long the orcs had been running for and just as he was about to fall asleep he was thrown roughly onto the floor.  
  
"Ow," he cried as he fell on his, still weak, left leg.  
  
"Shut it, runt," an orc shouted as he punched Estel in the face. Blood spurted form his smashed nose. The other orcs thinking that looked fun came and joined in. Very soon Estel was covered in cuts and bruises and there was a growing pool of blood coming from his right side.  
  
"Not to much," the orc leader said jeering at Estel. "We wouldn't want him to die just yet."  
  
At this all the orcs left Estel lying in a heap tears streaming down his face, mingling with the blood.  
  
"We'll go back to him later," the leader said laughing at the look on Estel's face.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Elrond," Glorfindel said, then seeing Gilraen stopped. "Um could I have a word outside please?"  
  
"I'll go if you like," Gilraen said, sensing that Glorfindel didn't want to talk in front of her.  
  
"There's no need Gilraen. I'll be back in a minute," Elrond said before following Glorfindel outside.  
  
"We found Estel's tracks but then we lost them, we also found tracks of a party of orcs around the same place."  
  
"Do you think we should tell Gilraen?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I suppose we should," Glorfindel asked, feeling sorry for his friend because of all the memories all this must bring up.  
  
"Gilraen," Elrond said sitting back down next to her. "Glorfindel found some tracks of a party of orcs near where Estel's tracks disappeared."  
  
"Oh my poor Estel," Gilraen cried falling into Elrond's arms.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When Estel saw an orc approaching him he started whimpering in fright. When he saw the knife in the orcs hand he tried to move away but he didn't have the strength so he just lay they eyes full of tears. Why did he run away? Why didn't he just go to bed like Elladan had suggested.  
  
The orc started running the knife gently but hard enough to draw blood down Estel's cheeks then down his neck, then chest. Estel wondered why the orc was being so gentle to him. Then before he saw what was going on the orc sprinkled something over all the cuts.  
  
Estel screamed when the powder touched the cuts, this just gave him a kick in the ribs that were already hurting terribly. The orc started sprinkling a different powder onto the already burning cuts. Estel's body felt like it was on fire, the pain was excruciating. He couldn't take anymore and fell unconscious, the orc seeing this walked off. After all what was the point in hurting the human if he wasn't awake to feel the pain.  
  
When Estel awoke a few hours later an orc walked over to him holding a beaker full of something. He poured the contents down Estel's throat, who tried to squirm but stopped when the orc punched him hard in the stomach.  
  
"Haven't you been taught to take your medicine?" the orc laughed cruelly at Estel before pulling him up and pushing him up to the group who were already moving away from the clearing.  
  
After a while Estel couldn't keep up with the orcs so one of them picked him up and slung him roughly over his shoulder. Reopening the wound in Estel's side in the process.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Glorfindel, have you seen Gilraen?" Elrond asked.  
  
"No, is she in her room?" Glorfindel suggested.  
  
"I'll go and look now."  
  
When Elrond reached Gilraen's room there was no one there. He went into Estel's room and saw Gilraen sleeping fitfully on Estel's bed hugging his small teddy bear. He went and sat down on the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Are you alright Elrond?" Glorfindel asked when he found his friend.  
  
"Yes. I was just trying to imagine what Gilraen must be going through. First her husband is killed by orcs. Then her and Estel are shot by orcs. And then Estel goes missing and for all we know he could have been taken by orcs. And all in under half a year," he said looking sadly at the young woman.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Welcome home my sons," Elrond greeted the two young elves that had just ridden through the gates.  
  
"Ada, what's wrong?" Elrohir asked, seeing the look on Elrond's face.  
  
"Come inside. I shall tell you when you have cleaned up," Elrond said, following Elladan and Elrohir inside.  
  
When Elladan and Elrohir had cleaned up they were seated in Elrond's study waiting to find out what was wrong.  
  
"Estel has gone missing," Elrond said looking out the window sadly.  
  
"Missing. How long has he been gone for?" Elrohir asked worriedly.  
  
"A week. He went the same day as you," Elrond said walking back to his sons.  
  
"How's Gilraen?" Elladan asked speaking for the first time that evening.  
  
"Not good, she hasn't been eating at all. She only sleeps if I give her something to help. Glorfindel has been taking some elves out every day this week and from what they can tell he has been captured by orcs," Elrond said sitting down and putting his head down.  
  
"Well we should go and look for him," Elladan said rising quickly.  
  
"No. People are looking now. You two need to rest. Tomorrow you can go and I will come with you. Go and get some sleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estel woke when the orcs started kicking him in every visible place. Although Estel didn't no much about medical matters, he was sure every bone in his body must be broken.  
  
A soft moan escaped his lips, which earned him an extremely hard kick in the stomach, which made him bring up the very little food that was in there.  
  
One orc went and got his quiver of arrows, which all had a substance dripping of then that Estel did not want to know about.  
  
The orc picked an arrow, held it for a moment then with all the strength he could muster drove it straight into Estel's left side.  
  
"Argh," Estel cried before consciousness fled him.  
  
The orcs walked off, laughing at Estel, who was now rapidly turning pale.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Gilraen. I am going with Elladan and Elrohir to find Estel. Erestor will be staying here so if you need anything just ask him. I promise we will find him," he said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"My Lord there is a party of orcs ahead. Some thirty in total. Should we attack?" the elf said riding back to the prince.  
  
"Yes, come. We shall leave the horses here."  
  
It did not take long for the elves to kill the orcs and they were about to leave the clearing when something caught his eyes.  
  
"Wait there," he said to the elves while running over to the thing lying on the floor.  
  
When he reached it he saw that it was a human boy. The elves wondering what their Prince had gone back for ran after him and saw him picking the boy up.  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing?" an elf asked. "That's a human," he spat the last word out. "I thought you hated humans."  
  
"I do but this one is only a child and look what the orcs have done to him. Now help me get this arrow out. Someone heat some water, and I'll need some bandages," Legolas said, looking coldly at the elf.  
  
"What are you going to do with him?" asked another elf after Legolas had cleaned and bandaged the wound.  
  
"Take him to Lord Elrond. He needs much more medical attention then I can give him," Legolas said lifting Estel onto his horse in front of himself.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Ada, can you hear that?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Yes. We will see who it is then head off."  
  
"Who enters Imladris?" Elrohir asked when the party appeared. A blonde elf stepped forward.  
  
"Lord Elrond. It is I, Legolas Greenleaf. On the way here, we found a party of orcs. After destroying them we found a young human in their camp," he said riding forward with the deathly pale boy in his arms.  
  
"Estel," Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond all shouted running forward.  
  
"This is my foster son Legolas," Elrond said noticing how confused the blonde elf looked. "I will explain later but I must see to Estel first. Elladan Elrohir follow me. Glorfindel could you inform Gilraen but ask her not to come yet. Once you have done that please come and find us." Elrond said before rushing inside, Estel in his arms.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Could I come in please Gilraen?"  
  
"Yes. I thought you were going with Elrond and the twins," Gilraen said letting the elf in.  
  
"Well some elves came from Mirkwood and they found Estel on the way here," he said.  
  
"You mean Estel's back," Gilraen said standing quickly.  
  
"Yes, but Elrond wants you to stay here for now. He was taken by orcs and Elrond needs to see to his wounds first. I promise I will come and get you as soon as we have finished," Glorfindel said at the smiling young woman.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Elrond ran carefully up to Estel's room, with him in his arms. When he reached it he laid him down on the bed and ran to get some bandages, herbs and other things.  
  
He started to clean the gaping wound on Estel's right side. Elladan and Elrohir started cleaning the other cuts on Estel's shaking body.  
  
"Glorfindel," Elrond said when the blonde elf appeared. "Do you think you could clean Estel's face up please? We can't see what's wrong until it's cleaned up."  
  
"I think his nose is broken," Glorfindel said gently cleaning the blood from his face.  
  
"Well, I want to see how his back is. Could you turn help me turn him over, but try and keep his nose from getting pushed into the pillows," Elrond said before turning Estel over.  
  
When the four elves saw Estel's back their blood boiled. There were lots of bleeding welts and underneath the elves could see older welts.  
  
He went over to the table and picked up a cream and walked back to the bed. When he first put some on Estel's back he struggled in pain but soon he was slightly more relaxed.  
  
When they turned him back over they saw that some cuts on his front had turned red and raw. Elrond looked closer at them and saw that they were full of some sort of powder that was stopping then from healing.  
  
"Elladan can you get me some clean water and a cloth please?"  
  
He cleaned the cuts and put some more cream on them.  
  
Elrond had done all he could for Estel who was still deathly pale. There was a knock on the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Legolas standing there.  
  
"How is he?" he asked.  
  
"Not good," Elrond said sadly, letting the elf enter. "What did you do when you found him?"  
  
"Just took the arrow out and cleaned and bandaged it," Legolas said looking at the boy.  
  
"Arrow," Elrond said surprised.  
  
"Yes. There was an arrow in his left side. I don't know how long it had been in or if there was any poison on it," Legolas said slightly surprised that the elf lord hadn't known about the arrow.  
  
"Do you mind going please I'd like to check on that wound," Elrond asked.  
  
"Of course," Legolas said leaving.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After quite a few hours Elrond finally managed to rid Estel's body of the poison from the arrow.  
  
On his way to Gilraen's room he met Legolas.  
  
"Lord Elrond. How's Estel?" he asked approaching him.  
  
"He's fine now just sleeping. Thank you so much for bringing him back Legolas," Elrond said smiling at the young elf.  
  
"I'm just happy to help. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the arrow before," Legolas said guiltily.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter now. Will you be eating with us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I'm just going to tell Gilraen and then I'll be down," Elrond before going on to Gilraen's room.  
  
"Can I come in please Gilraen?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Estel is fine now," he said smiling at the joy that flooded into her face. "You can go and see him now if you want, but he is sleeping. If you want to leave it until he's awake you can come and have some dinner first."  
  
"I think I'll have some dinner first if you're sure he'll be alright."  
  
"He'll be fine," he said opening the door for her.  
  
"Who found him?" she asked as they made their way to the dining hall.  
  
"Prince Legolas, from Mirkwood. He was travelling here when he came across the party of orcs that had Estel. After killing them all he and the other elves brought Estel here just as we were about to go and look for him," he replied opening the door.  
  
When they were seated Elrond introduced the people that didn't already know each other. "Prince Legolas, this is Gilraen. Estel is her son. Gilraen this is Prince Legolas. It was he who found Estel," he said.  
  
"I would just like to thank you for bringing Estel home, Prince Legolas," she said happily.  
  
"It was nothing," he said. "And you don't need to call me prince."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Legolas," two identical elves called. "Legolas thank you so much for saving Estel," they said embracing him.  
  
"As I told Gilraen it was nothing. Why weren't you two at dinner?" he asked.  
  
"We were sitting with Estel."  
  
"How is he?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Asleep. Ada says he will wake some when tomorrow. I'm sure he would like to meet you," Elrohir said. "See you tomorrow," he called before walking of.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estel woke up and heard noises close to him. He didn't realise that he was in a nice warm bed, or that he wasn't hurting as much. He thought he was still in the orc camp and the noises didn't help. Before he could stop it he started crying noisily even though he knew the orcs would punish him for it.  
  
Elrond, hearing Estel crying rushed over to the bed.  
  
"Estel," he said gently. "Estel it's me, you're home."  
  
Estel stopped crying and looked closely at the face above him.  
  
"Ada?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, it's me," Elrond said sitting on the bed and gently pulling him onto his lap.  
  
"Ada, my back hurts," Estel moaned.  
  
"Well you lie on your tummy and I'll put some cream on it. It won't hurt," he said picking the cream up.  
  
"Where's mommy?" he asked after Elrond had rubbed the cream in.  
  
"Do you want me to go and get her?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"No need Elrond," Gilraen said walking into the room.  
  
"Mommy," Estel cried happily.  
  
Gilraen rushed up to the bed and hugged Estel. Elrond moved away from the bed to give them a bit of time together.  
  
"Mommy, I'm sorry I ran away. I'm sorry Ada," he said a tear running down his cheek.  
  
"I know you are," Gilraen said wiping the tear away. "Just promise me that you will never ever do it again."  
  
"I promise," he said smiling up at Gilraen.  
  
"Estel, will you drink this please," Elrond asked walking up to the bed.  
  
"If I have to," he said grumpily.  
  
"Good boy. It's actually quite nice," Elrond said laughing.  
  
"Lord Elrond could I come in please?" an elf asked from the doorway.  
  
"Yes. Estel this is Legolas, he's from Mirkwood," Elrond said.  
  
"El'dan and El'hir told me about you," Estel said looking at the elf. "They said that next time they see you they're going to beat you in a ar- ar-"  
  
"Archery, Estel," Gilraen said smiling.  
  
"Yes that's it archery contest," said Estel grinning.  
  
"Is that so," Legolas said sitting down next to the bed. "How are you now?" Legolas asked kindly.  
  
"I'm fine thank you," he replied. They chatted until Estel could no longer keep his eyes open.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Estel, do you want some breakfast?" Elrond asked the sleepy two year old.  
  
"Yes please. Can I come downstairs and have it with you?"  
  
"No, you need to stay in bed for now. I'll stay with you though," he said. "I'll just go and get you some food."  
  
When Estel had eaten his breakfast Elrond told him many stories. Half way through one of them someone appeared at the door.  
  
"Can I have a word please Elrond?" the person asked. When Estel saw him he tried to hide under the duvet because he was extremely frightened of strangers.  
  
"If you want to go and wait in my study and I will be there shortly," Elrond said smiling at his friend.  
  
"Estel, it's alright there's no one here except you and me," he said encouraging the shaking boy to come out from under the duvet.  
  
"That's my friend, Gandalf so you don't need to be scared of him. I'm just going to go and talk to him and then I'll come back and finish the story," Elrond said giving Estel a small hug.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Sorry about that Gandalf," Elrond said sitting down.  
  
"It's alright. Who is the child?"  
  
"Ah well, have you heard about Arathorn?" he asked.  
  
"Yes but what does that have to do with the boy, unless.." Gandalf stopped.  
  
"That is his son, Aragorn. He and his mother, Gilraen are living here. Aragorn is known as Estel," Elrond said.  
  
"He was rather scared when I came," Gandalf commented.  
  
"Yes well since he and Gilraen have been living here things haven't been very smooth. First Estel got yellow flu, then when he recovered we went for a picnic and we were attacked by orcs. Both Estel and Gilraen were shot and the arrows had Ulorfay on them. And just over a week ago Estel ran away and was captured by orcs. So he has been rather scared since he woke up yesterday," Elrond said sadly.  
  
Suddenly they heard crying from the room next door.  
  
"I'm sorry do you mind if I go," Elrond said standing up.  
  
"Not at all," Gandalf said also standing up.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner Gandalf," Elrond said before rushing to Estel.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Estel what's wrong?" Elrond said sitting next to the crying toddler.  
  
"I feel asleep and had a dream about the orcs," Estel said when he had stopped crying.  
  
"Well don't worry they won't hurt you here. Estel why did you run away?" Elrond asked, hugging him.  
  
"Because El'dan and El'hir wouldn't let me go hunting with them. I'm sorry Ada I won't do it again," Estel said.  
  
"I know you won't. I tell you what, why don't I clean your back and then we can go downstairs for a bit."  
  
"And I can see mommy and El'dan and El'hir and Leg'las," Estel said grinning.  
  
"Yes," Elrond said rubbing some cream onto his back before carrying him downstairs.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Life of a Ranger  
Chapter 5  
  
"Ada, do you mind if Elladan, Legolas and I go hunting for a week or two?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"I don't mind, but I think your sister will," Elrond said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Elladan asked, confused.  
  
"She should be arriving tomorrow afternoon with Galadriel and Celeborn," he said smiling at the young elves.  
  
"Legolas, hunting trip is off I'm afraid," Elladan said grinning.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"When will we get there?" Arwen asked impatiently.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon if we stop for the night," Galadriel replied.  
  
The company of elves were riding along talking and laughing when arrows started flying through the air. The elves quickly made a protective circle around Galadriel, Celeborn and Arwen. Soon they could all see orcs approaching. After ten minutes the orcs managed to break through the circle of elves. Galadriel, Celeborn and Arwen all pulled their swords out ready to fight.  
  
"Arwen," Celeborn cried when an orc came up from behind.  
  
She swung round and killed the orc but then another orc appeared from nowhere and struck Arwen in her left side. The force of the blow made Arwen fall to the ground, where she didn't raise. In minutes the orcs were killed.  
  
"Celeborn come here. It's Arwen," Galadriel said rushing over to the elf on the floor.  
  
"We need to get her to Elrond now. That blade was poisoned," Celeborn said after examining the wound. "She's broken her left arm," he said tearing a strip from his cloak and securing her arm to her chest.  
  
"Help me lift her onto my horse," Galadriel said jumping onto her horse.  
  
When everyone had mounted they rode like the wind to Imladris, knowing that Arwen's life was in danger.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Erestor, hearing noises in the courtyard ran down to see what was going on.  
  
"Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, we were not expecting you until tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Erestor please go and get Elrond. Tell him Arwen is injured," Celeborn said.  
  
"Yes, my lord," he said before running inside.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Elrond," he called trying to wake him up. "Lord Elrond."  
  
"Erestor what is wrong?" Elrond said seeing the elf.  
  
"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn have arrived. They need you, Arwen is injured."  
  
"I shall be down right away," he said wrapping a robe round himself and following his advisor outside.  
  
"What happened?" he asked lifting the unconscious elf of Galadriel's horse.  
  
"We were attacked by orcs. Arwen was stabbed in the side and she broke her arm," Galadriel said running after him.  
  
"Why don't you go and rest. I will come and get you if there is any change," Elrond said lying Arwen down on the bed.  
  
"If you're sure you will be fine on your own," she said.  
  
"I'll be fine. Erestor will show you to your rooms."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
All the comings and goings had woken the twins up. They crept out of their rooms looking for someone to talk to. They were very surprised when the first people they saw were.  
  
"Daernaneth, Daeradar. I thought you weren't arriving until tomorrow afternoon. Where's Arwen?"  
  
"We were meant to arrive tomorrow but something happened," Galadriel said not wanting to tell them about Arwen yet. "Go back to sleep boys we will talk in the morning."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Elrond bandaged Arwen's arm, then cleaned the wound. He managed to get some medicine inside her to counteract the poison.  
  
"Oh Arwen. Please wake up," he said, a tear running down his cheek. He sat with her for the rest of the night.  
  
In the morning a figure entered the room and saw Elrond sitting by the bed asleep. Her eyes then went to the figure in the bed. Sitting on another chair in the room she thought about her daughter and what had happened to her.  
  
Elrond woke up and looked around. He saw the woman in the chair, but she hadn't seen him so he said, "Morning Galadriel. I hope you slept well."  
  
"I slept fine thank you, although from what I saw a few minutes ago you didn't. How's Arwen?"  
  
"I've done all I can until she wakes. She should be fine. Do Elladan and Elrohir know you are here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. They woke up last night and saw Celeborn and I. I didn't tell them about Arwen," she said moving closer to the bed.  
  
"I'm just going to go and see Elladan and Elrohir," he said standing up.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Ada," the twins called when they saw Elrond. "We saw Daernaneth and Daeradar last night and we went to Arwen's room this morning but the bed hadn't been slept in. Where is she?"  
  
"Follow me," Elrond said leading them to his study. When they were seated he said, "You know that they were not meant to arrive until this afternoon, yes," they nodded. "Last night they were attacked by orcs. Arwen was stabbed by an orc blade that was poisoned. She also broke her arm. I have cleaned the wound and she should be fine. When she wakes up I have one more thing to give her to make sure no poison is left in her body."  
  
"Can we see her?" Elrohir asked quietly.  
  
"Of course. I'll show you where she is and then I'm going to talk to Gilraen and Estel," he said standing up.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Good Morning Elladan, Elrohir," Galadriel said standing and giving them both a hug.  
  
"Good Morning Daernaneth," the both said sitting down either side of the bed.  
  
"Don't worry boys, she'll be alright," Elrond said before leaving.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Morning Gilraen," Elrond said entering her room followed by Estel.  
  
"Morning. Is everything all right?" she asked.  
  
"You know Arwen and her Grandparents are meant to be arriving this afternoon."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They arrived last night. They had been attacked by orcs and Arwen was injured," he said setting Estel on his lap.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Gilraen asked thinking about what Elrond had told her about his wife.  
  
"She should be. Do you understand that Estel?" he asked. "Elladan and Elrohir's sister and grandparents are already here so you might be able to see them at breakfast," he said smiling at the toddler.  
  
"Ok," he said slightly nervously. "Ada, you look tired."  
  
"I didn't have much sleep last night, but don't worry I'll be fine. Are you going to get ready for breakfast then?"  
  
"Yep," Estel said getting of Elrond's lap.  
  
"Good boy. I'll see you in a bit then," he said before leaving.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Elladan, Elrohir and Galadriel were talking when they heard a noise from the bed. They reached the bed just in time to see Arwen open her eyes.  
  
"Morning Arwen," Elladan said grinning at his sister.  
  
"Elladan," she said sitting up. "Elrohir. Am I home already?"  
  
"Yes you are. You gave everyone quite a scare yesterday Arwen. When you were stabbed by the orc we wanted to get here as soon as possible," Galadriel said helping Arwen up.  
  
At that moment two elves entered deep in conversation. When the younger one saw Arwen he rushed over.  
  
"Hello Ada," Arwen said hugging her father.  
  
"Hello Arwen. You gave me quite a scare last night you know," he said smiling at his daughter.  
  
"Daernaneth has just said the same sort of thing. Morning Daeradar."  
  
"Morning dear. Hello Elladan, Elrohir. How are you two?" Celeborn asked walking over to the bed.  
  
"Fine thank you," they said hugging him.  
  
When Elrohir looked down at Arwen he said, "That's typical of Arwen she wakes up for a few minutes and then falls asleep again." Everyone laughed.  
  
"She needs some rest. Come shall we go and have some breakfast. Arwen can have some when she wakes up."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Estel, this is Galadriel and Celeborn. They are Elladan and Elrohir's grandparents. This is Estel," Elrond said when everyone was seated.  
  
"Hello Estel," Galadriel and Celeborn said smiling at the toddler.  
  
"Hello," Estel said shyly.  
  
"This is Gilraen, Estel's mother. And I'm sure you know Prince Legolas," he said.  
  
"Hello Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn," Legolas said.  
  
"Prince Legolas there is no need to call us lord and lady here," Galadriel said to the young elf.  
  
"As long as you don't call me prince I won't call you lord and lady," Legolas said grinning.  
  
"I think we can manage that."  
  
"Lord Elrond how's Arwen?" Legolas asked.  
  
"She's fine now, just asleep."  
  
"Do you think I could see her later?" he asked.  
  
"Of course you can," Elrond said.  
  
"Can I meet her please," Estel asked nervously.  
  
"When you have finished your breakfast we can go and see if she's awake."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"How do you feel Arwen?" Elrond asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Hungry. And I've got a bit of a headache," she said.  
  
When he put his hand on her forehead he noticed that it was slightly too hot.  
  
"Here drink this," he said holding up a beaker. "There might be a bit of the poison in your system still. This should help get rid of it."  
  
"Ada," she said when she had finished it. "Why is it that all your medicines and things taste disgusting?"  
  
"I don't know Arwen," he replied laughing. "You've got some visitors."  
  
"Legolas," she exclaimed as the blonde elf walked in. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to visit your brothers, I had no idea you would be coming home or I most certainly wouldn't of come," he teased her.  
  
"You're as bad as my brothers," she replied laughing.  
  
"Who is?" Elrohir asked as he and Elladan entered. "Oh Legolas. Makes sense."  
  
"Elladan where's Estel?" Elrond asked when he noticed the boy wasn't with them.  
  
"He was behind us a moment ago. Do you want me to go and find him?" Elladan replied looking round.  
  
"No I'll go. Would you like something to eat Arwen?"  
  
"Yes please," she said smiling at Elrond.  
  
"I won't be long."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Estel what's wrong?" Elrond asked kneeling down in front of the boy.  
  
"Nothing. I just don't want to see Arwen yet," he said looking at the floor.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because El'dan and El'hir and Leg'las were all happy when you said they could go and see her and I didn't think they would want me there."  
  
"I'm sure they want you there as well. Why don't you come with me to get some breakfast and then take it up to her," Elrond said picking the boy up.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Here you go Arwen," Elrond said laying the tray on her lap.  
  
"Thank you Ada," she said. Then she spotted the small figure behind Elrond's legs.  
  
"Arwen this is Estel. Estel this is Arwen," he said picking Estel up and setting him on his lap.  
  
"Hello Estel," she said smiling at the boy. This must be the boy that Daernaneth told me about she thought.  
  
"Hello Miss," he replied smiling at her.  
  
"You can call me Arwen," she said smiling back.  
  
When Arwen had eaten all the food she could manage she asked Estel to come and sit on the bed next to her. He sat on her right side and she wrapped her arm around him. They sat like this talking with Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas all morning.  
  
Arwen noticed the cuts down Estel's cheeks and neck.  
  
"Where did you get those cuts from?" she asked running her finger gently down them but stopping when she saw the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
Elladan seeing what was happening picked Estel up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Elrohir what did I do?" Arwen asked when Elladan and Estel had left.  
  
"Not long ago Estel was captured by orcs, he was with them for a week. That's one of the wounds from it," Elrohir explained.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
He knew he would have to apologise to Arwen later but for now he aught to make sure Estel was alright.  
  
"Estel, are you alright. Arwen didn't mean to upset you. She didn't know about what happened."  
  
"Elladan what's going on?" Elrond asked looking at Estel.  
  
"Arwen asked Estel about the cuts on his cheeks and neck and he got a bit upset," he replied handing Estel over to Elrond.  
  
"Why don't you go back and explain to her? I'll bring Estel back in a minute," he said.  
  
"Ada. Have I upset Arwen?" Estel asked hesitantly.  
  
"I don't think so. Shall we go back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Arwen, I'm sorry about that it's just." Elladan said.  
  
"Don't worry Elrohir explained it. Is he alright?"  
  
"He's with Ada."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Can I just go and get something?" Estel asked as they were walking back to Arwen's room.  
  
"Ok. Do you want me to wait here for you?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes please. I won't be long," he said before running away.  
  
Estel ran to his favourite garden and picked a few of the blue flowers. When he had all the flowers he wanted he ran back to where Elrond was waiting for him.  
  
"Are they for Arwen?" Elrond asked when he saw what Estel was holding.  
  
"Yes. Do you think she'll like them?" Estel asked, nervously.  
  
"I'm sure she'll love them," Elrond said leading him to Arwen's room.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Elrond asked as they entered her room.  
  
"Ok," she replied.  
  
"What do you mean ok?" Elrond asked moving closer to the bed.  
  
"I've got a slight headache but I'll be fine Ada."  
  
"Well if you're sure. Tell me if it gets worse," Elrond said as he brought Estel forward gently.  
  
"I got you some flowers," Estel said holding them up.  
  
"Oh thank you Estel. Do you want to come back up onto here?" she asked patting the bed where Estel had been sitting. He climbed up and they started talking.  
  
Soon Arwen lost track of what was being said. Elrond, noticing this walked over to her. Before he could reach her she fell back.  
  
Estel, thinking he had done something wrong jumped of the bed and ran out of the room. Elrohir went to follow him then looked at Arwen.  
  
"Elrohir go after Estel. Take him to Gilraen and explain why he's upset. Elladan please go and tell Galadriel and Celeborn what has happened," Elrond said before picking up a beaker and filling it with different liquids and powders.  
  
When he had managed to get Arwen to drink it she woke up and was sick all over the bed.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, then seeing the bed said, "Sorry Ada."  
  
"Don't worry. There was a little bit of poison left in you. I needed you to get it out. I didn't realise how quickly it would happen," he said helping her out of the bed. "I think you may of upset Estel quite a bit when you fell unconscious," Elrond said smiling at his daughter.  
  
"Oh dear. Can I come down for lunch?" she asked.  
  
"If you are sure you feel alright," he said.  
  
"I'm fine," Arwen said. "And if I start to feel ill again I promise I will tell you."  
  
"Go on then," he said helping her up. "Would you like me to wait for you while you get changed?"  
  
"No thank you Ada I'll be fine. See you in a few minutes."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hello Gilraen," Elrond said as he entered her room and sat Estel on his lap.  
  
"How's Arwen?" Estel asked.  
  
"She's fine now," he replied wiping the tear tracks from Estel's cheeks.  
  
"Can I go and see her?" he asked.  
  
"She's coming down for lunch so you'll see her then," he replied standing and carrying him downstairs.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Elrond what's wrong with Arwen? Elladan said she fainted," Galadriel asked worriedly when she saw the elf.  
  
"There was a small trace of the poison left but it's gone now. Arwen should be down soon," Elrond replied as the door opened and Arwen walked in.  
  
"Are you alright now Arwen?" Estel asked as she sat down.  
  
"Fine thank you. I'm sorry if I scared you," she said sitting next to Elrond and Galadriel.  
  
"Gilraen this is Arwen, my daughter. Arwen this is Gilraen, Estel's mother."  
  
"Hello. I hope you're feeling alright now," Gilraen said.  
  
"I'm fine thank you. Well apart from my arm," Arwen said smiling.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please review again. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Life of a Ranger.  
Chapter 6  
  
In this chapter Estel is 6 and the elflings are around 10.  
  
Thanks to Hellga for the elvish names.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lately Estel had not been turning up for lessons with the other elflings and Gilraen and Elrond were getting more and more worried.  
  
"Do you know why he's not attending them?" Gilraen asked as they watched him from Elrond's study.  
  
"No," Elrond said sadly. "He used to enjoy them and when he does attend them he doesn't have trouble with them. According to Glorfindel he's very bright."  
  
They went and sat down and Elrond said, "I'm going to talk to him later."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After dinner Elrond found Estel in one of the gardens. He sat down next to the boy.  
  
"Estel why are you not going to your lessons anymore?" he asked.  
  
"Because. Well because they are too hard," Estel lied, looking away.  
  
"Look at me Estel," Estel turned his head back to the elf. "Good boy. If you are having trouble with your lessons tell Glorfindel you want some help. He won't mind."  
  
"Ok Ada," Estel said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry. Are you coming in?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes Ada," he said standing up.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Did you find him?"  
  
"Yes. He said he's skipping because he's having trouble, which is a lie. Glorfindel and I have decided that if he does miss another lesson he will have to be punished," Elrond said.  
  
"Well I'd better go and get him to bed. I'll see you later," Gilraen said, standing up.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Glorfindel walked into the library where they were a group of elflings but no Estel he noticed.  
  
"Does anyone know where Estel is?" he asked sitting down.  
  
"No sir."  
  
Glorfindel decided to leave it for ten minutes before telling Elrond.  
  
After ten minutes Glorfindel stood up. "I won't be long. Carry on with your work."  
  
He made his way to Elrond's study but when he reached the end of the corridor he came face to face with Elrond.  
  
"Haven't you got a class now Glorfindel?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. That was what I was coming to see you about," Glorfindel replied uneasily.  
  
"Ah," Elrond said. "I take it Estel hasn't arrived."  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll go and find him and send him to you. And if you could keep him behind and I will come up and we can have a talk with him," Elrond said before walking outside.  
  
He walked through the gardens until he found Estel. Estel, seeing the elf ran away, but stopped when Elrond called, "Estel, come back here."  
  
Shaking slightly Estel turned round and walked slowly back to the elf lord who had sat down on a near by bench.  
  
"Are you going to tell me why you are not in your lessons with Glorfindel right now?" he asked.  
  
"I told you last time Ada. I don't like them because they're too hard," Estel said, looking at the floor.  
  
"I know you told me that last time and I know that's a lie. Glorfindel has told me that you are very clever. Are you going to tell me the real reason?" Estel didn't respond. "Then I'm afraid you won't be able to see your horse Arthalion until you attend your lessons regularly. Also, you will go to Glorfindel, who will is still in the library and apologise. You can catch up on the work you missed as well," Elrond said before standing up to leave.  
  
"Ada wait," Estel cried. "I'll tell you why I haven't been going to lessons," he said, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Elrond sat back down.  
  
"I haven't been going to lessons because the elves pick on me because I'm human."  
  
"How long has this been going on for?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Since just before my birthday."  
  
Elrond was shocked. Estel had been picked on for three months and he didn't even know about it.  
  
"Estel, why didn't you tell me?" Elrond asked, picking him up and sitting back down again.  
  
"Because they said if I told you about it, it would make you feel embarrassed and sorry that you let me live here," he replied, looking at the flowers that surrounded them.  
  
"Estel that would never happen. I will never regret letting you live here."  
  
"Really?" Estel asked looking up at Elrond.  
  
"Really," Elrond replied smiling. "Why don't we go and see Glorfindel now."  
  
"Will he shout at me?" Estel asked apprehensively.  
  
"I doubt it once we explain why you haven't been going to lessons. Come on then," Elrond said standing up.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hello Elrond. Ah I see you've got Estel."  
  
"He's told me why he has been missing his lessons. Shall we go up to my study," Elrond suggested.  
  
Once they were seated, Estel still in Elrond's arms, Elrond said, "Go on Estel tell Glorfindel why you didn't go to your lesson today and all the other ones."  
  
"The other elves keep on calling me names and being horrible to me because I'm a human," Estel said, cuddling into Elrond's embrace with tears coursing down his cheeks.  
  
"It's been going on since March," Elrond said, rocking Estel gently.  
  
"March!" Glorfindel was shocked. He stood up, walked over to Elrond and picked Estel up. When Estel felt himself being lifted from Elrond he whimpered.  
  
"Shush. It's alright Estel, it's only Glorfindel," Elrond said gently.  
  
"Estel are you alright?" Glorfindel asked, slightly worried by his reaction.  
  
"You're going to shout at me now because I keep missing your lessons because I've been getting picked on aren't you," Estel said sadly.  
  
"I'm not going to shout at you little one," he said, hugging him gently. "Why didn't you tell us that you have been getting picked on?"  
  
"Because you would tell Ada and they said it would make him feel sorry for letting me live here." Glorfindel looked at Elrond but looked back to Estel when he said, "But Ada has told me that that will never happen."  
  
"Are all the elves in your class being horrible to you or is it just a few?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"They all do it a bit but the main ones are Berendil, Baravorn, Brannon and Angolhir."  
  
"Ada have you seen Estel? Oh he's here. Gilraen wants him to have his dinner," Elladan said, walking in followed by Elrohir.  
  
"Can you take him for his dinner and ask Gilraen if she could come here for a while?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes sure. Come on Estel, lets go and get some dinner," Elrohir said, holding out his hand for Estel.  
  
Glorfindel and Elrond sat talking until Gilraen arrived.  
  
"Gilraen we've found out the real reason for why Estel has been missing lessons. The other elves have been horrible to him because he's human. It's been happening since March," Elrond said offering Gilraen a drink. "Glorfindel and I have been thinking about giving him lessons on his own with the twins, Glorfindel and myself teaching him. But we wanted to see what you thought about it before we mentioned it to Estel."  
  
"That sounds fine. What are you going to do about the elves?" Gilraen asked.  
  
"We haven't really thought about them yet," Elrond said.  
  
"Ada please can I come in?" a small voice said from the doorway.  
  
"Of course you can," Elrond said smiling at him. "How would you like to have your lessons on your own?" he asked when Estel was settled next to Gilraen.  
  
"You mean away from the other elves?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes," Elrond replied, smiling.  
  
"Who will teach me?"  
  
"Well Glorfindel said he would teach you some lessons and I expect Elladan and Elrohir will want to teach you archery and sword training when you start. And I'm sure I can find time to help with some lessons as well," Elrond said smiling at the look on Estel's face.  
  
"Yes please," Estel said jumping up and giving Elrond a hug.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
One morning while Glorfindel was teaching the elflings in the library Elrond walked in, whispered something in Glorfindel's ear and walked over to the tables the elflings were working on. When they saw that Elrond was walking towards them they all jumped up.  
  
"Have any of you been talking to one of my sons lately?"  
  
"No sir," Berendil said, stepping forward. "We haven't seen Master Elladan or Master Elrohir lately."  
  
"I was talking about my other son, Estel. He says that you have all been calling him names and making fun of him because he is a human," Elrond said calmly.  
  
"We haven't sir, honest," Gelloneth said, shaking.  
  
"Are you calling my son a liar?" Elrond asked fixing his piercing gaze upon the elfling.  
  
"Well actually sir he's not your son," Brannon said.  
  
"Is that what you think? If it is you are all very wrong. Estel is as much my son as Elladan and Elrohir. Understand?" Elrond said coldly.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"So I shall ask you again," he said turning back to Gelloneth. "Are you calling my son a liar?"  
  
"N.No Sir," she stammered.  
  
"So is it true that you have been making fun of him?"  
  
They nodded again.  
  
"Estel said it has been happening because he is a human. Is that true?"  
  
They nodded again.  
  
"So you have all been horrible to Estel just because he is a human."  
  
"Men are weak. Isildur proved that," Baravorn said.  
  
"Sit down. Do you think it is fair to judge a whole race by the actions of one person? And do you think it is fair to take out your dislike of a race on one small six year old boy?" Elrond asked.  
  
The more they thought about it the more the elflings thought that maybe they had been a bit too hard on Estel. But still Estel had snitched on them. He would pay!  
  
"I have decided not to tell your parents about your behaviour, yet. But if it keeps up they will be informed. What weaponry lessons do you have?"  
  
"One archery lesson and one sword lesson. We also have one lesson a week where we can practise moves we learnt earlier in the week."  
  
"For two months you will miss your practise lesson because you will be helping in the kitchen," Elrond said standing up.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Look there he is," Berendil said to the other three elves crouched in the bush. "Come on. Hello Estel," he said jumping in front of the boy.  
  
"Hi Berendil," Estel said slightly nervously looking at the elves behind him.  
  
"You seem nervous," Baravorn said walking up to the elf and the human.  
  
"I'm not," Estel said.  
  
"Well I would be if I were you," Baravorn said walking round him and grabbing his arms. "You'll be sorry for telling Lord Elrond about us, mortal muck."  
  
Berendil struck Estel in the stomach. Estel tried to hit back but couldn't free his arms from Baravorn's grip. After five minutes of hitting Estel Berendil got bored. He grabbed his arms and let Baravorn have a few hits. The other two elves, who Estel recognised as Brannon and Angolhir just watched for the first few minutes.  
  
Estel was pushed down and hit his head on a rock. He cried out in pain. All four elves moved in and started kicking him. Then Brannon had an idea, he whispered to the other elves before they all bent down. Brannon started touching Estel's ears, first stroking them, and then pinching them painfully into a point.  
  
"Don't you just wish you ears were like this mortie," he taunted.  
  
"Leave me alone," Estel cried, kicking Brannon in the stomach.  
  
"We have all been punished by Lord Elrond because of you so now it's your turn to be punished," Berendil said hitting Estel in the head scraping it against the rock beneath him and making it bleed.  
  
After a few minutes the cut on Estel's head was bleeding very badly. Estel had a few more punches and kicks before the elves said, "Don't think this is the end mortal. We've only just begun." Then they walked off leaving Estel crying on the floor.  
  
He managed to stand up and walk a little way to his house but Estel didn't get very far until he fainted from the pain.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were walking along the path towards their home arguing good naturedly when something caught Elrohir's eye.  
  
"What's that?" he said pointing to a rock with a red stain on it.  
  
"It looks like blood. Come on we're going to be late for lunch."  
  
They carried on but something else caught Elrohir's eye and he rushed up to it. When he reached it followed by Elladan they saw that it was Estel. Elrohir lifted him up gently and ran home.  
  
Inside the entrance hall they realised they didn't know where to find Elrond. They were talking quietly when someone entered the hall from the other side.  
  
"Ada," they called. The elf walked over to them.  
  
"Have you seen Estel?" he asked Elladan.  
  
"Ada," Elrohir said. Elrond looked at his other son and saw Estel. He took him and gently carried him to his room followed by Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"What happened?" Elrond asked.  
  
"We don't know. We were walking back from the training ground and found him."  
  
"Thank you. Go and have some lunch but don't tell Gilraen if she asks just tell her he's with me."  
  
After Elrond had bandaged the wound on Estel's head he sat and waited for him to wake up. He didn't have long to wait.  
  
"Nana. Nana where are you?" he cried out.  
  
"Shh Estel. It's alright," Elrond said gently. "Nana's downstairs but I'm here."  
  
"Ada, my head hurts," Estel whimpered.  
  
"I'm not surprised, you've got a very bad cut on it. Can you tell me what happened outside? Elladan and Elrohir found you on the path from the training grounds just before dinner."  
  
"It was Brannon, Berendil, Baravorn and Angolhir. They started hitting me and kicking me and calling me names," Estel said quietly.  
  
"What names did they call you?" Elrond asked, setting Estel on his lap.  
  
"Mortal muck. And they kept on pinching my ears and making fun of them," he replied pinching his ears gently, hoping they would stay.  
  
"Your ears are just perfect the way they are," Elrond said, pulling his hands away gently and kissing them both.  
  
Just then someone knocked at the door so Elrond laid Estel back on the bed and opened the door.  
  
"How's Estel?" Elladan asked.  
  
"He's fine. Come in. Estel would you like some lunch now?"  
  
"Yes please," Estel replied.  
  
"Come on then," Elrond said picking him up.  
  
"Elrond is Estel alright?" Gilraen asked, walking towards them.  
  
"He had a little run in with those elflings but don't worry he's fine now. Just hungry I expect," he said, handing him over to Gilraen. "I'm sorry I've got some things to sort out," he said walking of to his study followed by the twins.  
  
Once inside Elrond's study Elladan asked, "What are you going to do about the elflings ada?"  
  
"Inform their parents," Elrond said, knowing how strict elves could be with their children when dealing with things like this.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Elrond do you know what happened with the elflings today," Gilraen asked after she had put Estel to bed.  
  
"The only things I know for sure are that they were calling him names like mortal muck and pinching his ears. But don't worry they have been punished and they won't do it again."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Life of a Ranger  
Chapter 7  
  
Dxinsider I've decided not to do a chapter with the elflings punishment because I just can't remember what my ideas for that were.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Estel wake up," Elrond said, opening the curtains. "You'll be late for your archery lesson."  
  
"I don't feel well," Estel moaned.  
  
"You do have a temperature. Look at me," Elrond said. He could tell Estel was unwell so he said, "Go back to sleep. I'll go and tell Elladan you're ill."  
  
"Can I still come hunting at the weekend?" Estel asked, now only half awake.  
  
"We'll see. For now you have to rest though. I'll come and check on you during the morning," Elrond said, closing the curtains and helping Estel to get comfy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ada," Estel said quietly.  
  
"What for?" Elrond replied, puzzled.  
  
"When ever I get ill I'm always an awful nuisance to everyone."  
  
"Your not a nuisance nin ion (my son)," Elrond said, stroking his forehead gently.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Elrond walked into Estel's room to check on him. He was sound asleep. He walked over to the window, pulled the curtains open slightly and looked out.  
  
Very soon he heard moaning coming from the bed. He turned round and saw that Estel was waking up.  
  
"Quel amrun (Good morning) Estel," he said, sitting down.  
  
"Quel amrun," Estel replied, sleepily.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired but fine thank you. Please can I come hunting today?" Estel pleaded.  
  
"Well," Elrond said, placing a hand on Estel's forehead. "You do have a slight temperature."  
  
"Oh but Ada I feel fine," Estel protested.  
  
"Drink this. And then go back to sleep for a bit," Elrond said, handing him a beaker.  
  
"Yuck," Estel said after drinking it quickly. "What time is it?"  
  
"Half five. Now come on get some more sleep."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Be careful Estel," Gilraen called to the retreating form of her son.  
  
"I will. See you later naneth," he called back.  
  
It had been decided, much to Estel's delight, that he would accompany the elves hunting for his first time.  
  
So he was riding in the middle of the group of elves with Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond.  
  
After an hour of riding they entered a clearing. Some elves started to make a small camp while others made sure the horses were fine. The rest of them carried on on foot.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A good few hours later the hunting party returned. Tired but very happy.  
  
They were all sitting around talking happily, waiting for the food to be prepared when a large group of orcs burst into the clearing.  
  
Everyone jumped up weapons in hands ready for battle. Elladan and Elrohir either side of Estel.  
  
Elladan was amazed at how calm Estel looked. He could tell Estel wasn't feeling very calm but he had obviously remembered what Elrohir had told him about not showing the enemy your fears.  
  
The twins had planned to stay by Estel's side throughout the battle but they, and Elrond, found themselves gradually moving away from him.  
  
When ever they could Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond shot Estel a quick glance to make sure he was ok but they soon lost sight of him.  
  
Estel was battling with a large orc when it quickly thrust its sword into his leg. That was the last thing it ever did. As it was falling down the orcs sword was pulled sharply from Estel's leg.  
  
If Estel thought the pain couldn't get any worse he was wrong. When the sword was ripped from his leg a white-hot pain flew from the wound all round his body.  
  
As agonising as it was Estel knew he had to carry on.  
  
As soon as the last orc was killed Estel walked as quickly as his leg would allow it to a nearby tree.  
  
Leaning heavily against it he looked around at all the dead orcs and their blood. Before he knew it he was being sick.  
  
He felt comforting hands rubbing his back and when he turned around he found a very concerned looking Elrond.  
  
"Are you alright Estel?" he asked, worriedly.  
  
"Yes Ada," he replied, shakily.  
  
When Elrond pulled him into a hug he tried to stop the moan of pain that issued from his mouth but Elrond heard it anyway.  
  
"What's wrong Estel?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Just my leg," Estel replied, showing him the wound.  
  
"You should have mentioned it before," Elrond said, leading him back into the centre of the camp. Which had now been cleared of the orcs. "Elladan, Elrohir can you get me some water, athelas and bandages please?" Elrond asked, helping Estel sit down.  
  
"Yes Ada," they replied, before going of to find the requested items.  
  
Although Elrond was cutting the legging away from the wound very gently it didn't stop it from hurting as Estel found out as Elrond pulled the material away.  
  
"I'm sorry Estel. I've nearly got it off," Elrond said, sympathetically as he felt Estel squirm slightly in pain.  
  
After inspecting the wound carefully Elrond left Estel to go and find Elladan and Elrohir with the items he needed.  
  
"Ada, was the blade poisoned?" Elrohir asked anxiously, handing the bandages and athelas to Elrond.  
  
"No, don't worry," Elrond said, walking back to Estel.  
  
He put down what he was holding and said to Estel, "This will probably sting a little bit but not for long. Although after all the times I've had to patch you up, you should know it's not usually painless," he added.  
  
"You haven't had to patch me up that much Ada," Estel said, forgetting about the pain in his leg.  
  
"Really?" Elrond asked, raising an eyebrow in question. "Ready?" he asked, dipping the cloth into the water.  
  
Estel nodded.  
  
Elrond started wiping the dirt and things away from the wound but glanced quickly at the twins when Estel whimpered in pain.  
  
Estel, noticing Elrond had stopped, said, "I'm alright Ada, carry on."  
  
Elrond smiled gently at him and carried on.  
  
When Elrond started again Estel felt a hand on either shoulder squeezing gently to take his mind of his leg.  
  
"You know, you're getting quite good with a sword," Elrohir said in his ear. "I saw you kill quite a few orcs."  
  
"There you go," Elrond said, standing up. "Elladan, can you come with me please?"  
  
After they left Elrohir asked, "Are you alright Estel?" because he noticed how pale the boy was.  
  
"I'm fine thanks 'Ro. Just tired."  
  
Shortly Elrond and Elladan came back, holding two bowls of soup and some bread each. Elladan handed one of them to Elrohir, who accepted it gladly. When Elrond offered a bowl to Estel he declined saying, "No thank you Ada."  
  
"Estel, you've had a tiring day and you need to eat something," Elrond said, kneeling down in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Ada but I'm just not hungry," Estel said, looking away.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" Elrond asked, feeling Estel's forehead.  
  
"I'm just tired," he replied, looking back at him.  
  
"Rest then. We'll be heading home shortly. But Estel promise me you'll have something to eat when we get home," Elrond said firmly.  
  
"I promise."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When they arrived and all the other elves had gone to do different things Estel saw a figure approaching.  
  
"Hi Naneth," he called.  
  
"Hello. Did you have a nice day?" Gilraen asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, noticing how he was leaning slightly on Elladan, then her eyes landed on his leg. "What happened to your leg?"  
  
"Um.well," he said, looking at Elrond for help.  
  
"I tell you what. Why don't you three go and clean up for dinner and I'll tell Gilraen what happened," Elrond suggested, seeing how uncomfortable Estel was, thinking about the day's events.  
  
"Ok," they replied, before heading inside.  
  
"What happened?" Gilraen asked.  
  
"Well after we had finished hunting we were attacked by orcs and Estel got a bit hurt. It wasn't poisoned, he'll just be a bit sore for a while. Shall we go and have some dinner?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Elrond was glad when he saw that Estel was eating properly. He did notice something different about him though. His conversation with Elladan and Elrohir was missing his usual spark. But Elrond reminded himself that for a thirteen year old boy, today must have been a very tiring day.  
  
When they had finished eating Estel said, "I'm going to go to bed if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course we don't," Gilraen said walking over to him. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, just tired."  
  
"I'll see you in the morning," she said, kissing him gently.  
  
"Estel," Elrond said. "I'll come up in a minute to have a look at your leg."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When Elrond entered Estel's room he saw Estel lying in bed with a slight grimace on his face.  
  
"How's you're leg?" he asked, setting the cream and spare bandages down.  
  
"It hurts a bit," Estel replied, moving the duvet so Elrond could see it.  
  
Elrond unwrapped the bandage and started to spread the cream over the wound. He felt Estel flinch when he started but he smiled when he felt him relax.  
  
"Thank you, Ada," Estel said when he had finished.  
  
"Your welcome," he replied, pulling the duvet back over him. "Good night."  
  
"Night," Estel said, through a yawn.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As Elrond was on his way outside for some fresh air during the night he heard someone moving in Estel's room. Next minute he heard what sounded like someone being sick.  
  
He rushed in to find Estel being sick over the toilet. He ran over to him and put one arm round him to comfort him while the other hand went up to his forehead. Well he didn't have a temperature.  
  
"Have you been up all night?" he asked, handing Estel a glass of water.  
  
"Not all night. When I manage to fall asleep I get woken up by bad dreams," he admitted, knowing how childish that sounded.  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Elrond said, kindly. "Would you like to tell me about the dreams?"  
  
"Not really," he said sitting back down. "Well first I was just being chased by orcs but in the last one they caught me and made me watch as they. as they killed you, Naneth, 'Dan and 'Ro. I know it was only a dream but it was so real. I can't go back to sleep tonight," he said, looking pleadingly at Elrond.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," Elrond said, standing up.  
  
Five minutes later he returned with a beaker. "You know when we had some soup in the woods today why didn't you want some?" he asked.  
  
"Because I wasn't hungry and because it made me rather uncomfortable sitting in that clearing in case more orcs came," he replied.  
  
"You should of said something and we would of waited until we got home to have anything to eat," Elrond said, handing him the beaker. "Here drink this. It'll give you dreamless sleep."  
  
"Thank you," Estel said gratefully, before drinking it quickly.  
  
After handing the beaker back to Elrond he made his way slightly unsteadily back into bed. Elrond covered him with the duvet and watched as he fell asleep before making his way outside.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When Elrond woke up he went into Estel's room to see how he was. As he had expected the boy was sound asleep.  
  
Just as he was leaving Estel's room Elladan and Elrohir bounded up to him saying, "Ada is Estel awake?" rather noisily.  
  
"Shh," Elrond said, opening the door so they could see the sleeping form of their brother.  
  
"He really should be awake by now though," Elrohir said.  
  
"He had a hard night. Let him sleep," Elrond said, closing the door.  
  
"What do you mean he had a hard night? Was his leg troubling him? Elladan asked.  
  
"No he kept on having nightmares about orcs. And the last one was so bad it made him sick. I gave him something for dreamless sleep. Come on lets go and get some breakfast."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Just as everyone was finishing breakfast a very sleepy looking Estel came in.  
  
"Morning everyone," he said, helping himself to some toast.  
  
"Morning. How are you feeling?" Elrond asked, offering him a glass of milk.  
  
"Thank you," he said, taking the glass. "I'm alright. Thank you for last night Ada."  
  
"Remember if you ever have trouble sleeping tell me ok," Elrond said quietly. so only Estel could here.  
  
"I will."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Life of a Ranger  
Chapter 8  
  
There were two weeks until Estel's 20th birthday and everyone was busy preparing for it. There was something that Elrond had to do before it that he was not looking forward to doing.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to tell him?" Gilraen asked.  
  
"I'm sure thank you. It was my idea to keep it from him so I'll tell him. We don't know he will react. He may be angry with us for keeping it from him and I would not have his anger directed towards you," Elrond replied.  
  
"Do you want me to go and get him now?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Elrond was looking out the open window when he heard a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Naneth said you wanted to talk to me," Estel said.  
  
"Come in. Can you close the door please? Thank you," he said, walking towards Estel.  
  
Estel noticed that their was a certain. almost sadness about him, so he said, "Is there anything wrong Ada?"  
  
Elrond smiled at the boy's no young man's, he reminded himself, perception.  
  
"Sit down," Estel sat down. "What do you know about your father, your real father?" Elrond asked.  
  
"He was a ranger of the north and he died protecting his people," Estel replied, rather confused.  
  
"Do you know what his name was?"  
  
"No, Naneth has never told me."  
  
"His name was Arathorn."  
  
"Arathorn," Estel said, trying to work out why it sounded familiar. Then it dawned on him. "The heir of Isildur Arathorn."  
  
"Yes. And you are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur," Elrond said, sitting down opposite him.  
  
"Aragorn. Me. Why have I only been told about this now?"  
  
"It was for your own safety. If the enemy found out that you were the heir of Isildur you would have been hunted," Elrond explained. "Also I didn't want your childhood to be heavy with the burdens of who you are. But Aragorn if you're going to be angry with anyone be angry with me not your mother."  
  
"I'm not angry don't worry. It's just." Estel didn't know how to carry on.  
  
"It will take a while to get used to," Elrond said.  
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
"Only Gilraen, Elladan and Elrohir. It's up to you if you tell people or if you want me or anyone else to."  
  
"Can you tell everyone? Except Legolas. I'd prefer to tell him, Ad- um Lord Elrond," he said, looking down.  
  
"Aragorn, you will always be my son and if you want me to be, I will always be your Ada," Elrond said kindly.  
  
"Hannon le, Ada," Estel said, looking up.  
  
"Your welcome," he replied, smiling.  
  
"But Ada," Estel said. "Do you think everyone could still call me Estel?"  
  
"Of course, if that's what you want. Oh yes, Legolas will be arriving in a week."  
  
"How long will he be staying for?" Estel asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Thranduil said they'll see how things go."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Are you alright, Estel?" Elladan asked. He knew that Elrond was planning to tell him everything.  
  
"Ok thanks. Ada told me today."  
  
"Told you what?" Elrohir asked, just in case they were thinking about different things.  
  
"About me. I know you know," he said.  
  
"So should we call you Aragorn now?" Elladan asked.  
  
"No," Estel shouted. "Oh I'm sorry 'Dan," he said, putting his head in his hands. It's just I'd prefer to be called Estel."  
  
"That's fine with us," Elrohir said, sitting next to him and putting a hand on his back. "How are you with it all?"  
  
"Well I don't know. It hasn't really sunk in yet. It does feel a bit strange knowing who I really am and who my father was," Estel explained. "Part of me wishes I could of just stayed Estel, son of Elrond rather than Aragorn, son of Arathorn."  
  
"Well whenever you are with us you will be Estel, son of Elrond, brother of Elladan and Elrohir," Elrohir said.  
  
"Thanks 'Ro."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After lunch Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond left Gilraen and Estel alone.  
  
"How do you feel about what Elrond told you?" she asked.  
  
"It feels strange to know that everything I thought I knew about myself is a lie," he said, quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry but it was for your own safety," she said, sitting next to him.  
  
"I know. It's just I've lived nearly 18 years thinking I was Estel, son of Elrond and then I find out that I'm actually Aragorn, son of Arathorn."  
  
"I understand," Gilraen said.  
  
"Naneth, do you mind if I'm still called Estel. At least just for now while I'm getting used to it all."  
  
"Of course not," she replied, although she would like to be able to call him by his birth name.  
  
"Tell me about him. My father I mean," he said.  
  
Gilraen happily obliged but stopped when Estel said worriedly, "Naneth what's wrong you're crying?"  
  
"Don't worry," she replied, wiping her eyes. "It's just that this is the first time I've really spoken about your father since he died. I'm always thinking about him but it's just this reminds me more of what I've lost," she said, more tears rolling down her face.  
  
"I don't mind if you want to talk about something else."  
  
"No, I like talking about him," she replied, pulling him gently into her embrace.  
  
They sat like this for many hours while Gilraen told Estel everything she could remember about Arathorn.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Elrond, Glorfindel and Gilraen were all sitting around talking when Gilraen asked, "Do you two know what you're going to give Estel?"  
  
"I had been thinking about a box with herbs and creams and things that he might need when he goes hunting but I'm not sure," Elrond replied.  
  
"I think that will be perfect. What about you Glorfindel? Have you got any ideas?"  
  
"Not really," he replied.  
  
"What are you giving him Gilraen?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I want Estel to be the first to find out what it is," she replied.  
  
"How do you think he's been since I told him?" Elrond asked.  
  
"He has been a little bit distant with me sometimes, but it's a lot to come to terms with," Gilraen replied.  
  
"He hasn't been very different with me," Glorfindel said. "But that's probably because I didn't know about it."  
  
"What he needs is a friend that he can talk to," Gilraen said.  
  
"Legolas should be arriving on Thursday," Elrond said.  
  
"I thought he wouldn't be arriving till the weekend."  
  
"Thranduil and I decided to give Estel a surprise be having them arrive earlier then he expected," Elrond replied, with a laugh.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
On Thursday morning Estel was sitting in the courtyard reading when a party of elves rode in. He recognised one of them.  
  
"King Thranduil, we weren't expecting you for at least another two days."  
  
"Estel please go and get your father. We were attacked by orcs and Legolas was shot," Thranduil said.  
  
Estel ran through the many corridors until he reached Elrond's study. He threw the door open and raced in.  
  
"Estel I thought I told you not to disturb me this morning because I've got to much paperwork," Elrond said, angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Ada but King Thranduil has arrived and-"  
  
"Well you can show him and the other elves to the guest rooms and give them my apologises but I'm very busy this morning," Elrond said, getting back to the letter that he had been reading.  
  
"They were attacked by orcs and Legolas has been shot," Estel said.  
  
When Elrond heard this he rushed out of the room followed by the twins and Glorfindel but Elrohir stayed behind when he saw Estel sink to the floor, worried about his friend.  
  
Meanwhile Elrond had made his way outside quickly. He took Legolas from Thranduil's shaking arms and carried him gently inside.  
  
After hearing what had happened he finally managed to persuade Thranduil to go and get some rest while he saw to the prince.  
  
A few hours later he emerged from the room. He found Thranduil sitting in one of the guest rooms.  
  
"How is he?" he asked, walking quickly over to Elrond.  
  
"He's fine now, just sleeping. Hopefully he will wake today or tomorrow but he may not wake for quite a few days yet."  
  
"Can I go and see him?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Of course. Have you had anything to eat yet?" Elrond asked, leading him to Legolas's room.  
  
"No."  
  
"Would you like me to bring you something up?"  
  
"No thank you. I'm not hungry at the moment," Thranduil said, sitting down next to the bed.  
  
"If you want anything just ask someone ok. Also when he wakes could you ask someone to find me?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I will. Thank you Elrond."  
  
As he was closing the door Elrond decided he had better go and see how Estel was. Just as he was about to knock the door opened and Estel walked out. When he saw Elrond he asked, "How's Legolas?"  
  
"He's fine. He's sleeping. He'll hopefully wake today or tomorrow but we might have to wait for quite a few days," Elrond explained.  
  
"Can I go and see him?" Estel asked.  
  
"Maybe later. Thranduil's with him at the moment. I'm sorry I wouldn't listen to you this morning."  
  
"It's alright," Estel replied.  
  
"No it's not. I should have known that you would only interrupt me if it was something important," Elrond said. "Have you had any lunch today?"  
  
"No, I was waiting to see how Legolas was."  
  
"Well shall we go and get something to eat?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Early the next morning Estel got dressed and went to find Elrond. He was in his study.  
  
"Ada please can I go and sit with Legolas?"  
  
"Of course. If he wakes while you're with him can you come and get me please?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I will," Estel said, heading for the door.  
  
"Oh and Estel." Estel turned round. "Promise me you'll get some breakfast."  
  
"I will."  
  
Estel sat down next to Legolas's bed and started talking to him even though he knew Legolas couldn't hear him.  
  
"Oh Legolas I'm sorry you got hurt. It's all my fault and I'm sorry," he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Thranduil looking kindly down at him.  
  
"It was not your fault Legolas got injured," Thranduil said, sitting down on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Yes it was. He came here because it was my birthday. If it wasn't my birthday he would be safely at home," Estel replied.  
  
"He wanted to come and see you and your brothers soon anyway. I do not blame you for what happened and I know that when Legolas wakes up he will not blame you either so don't blame yourself," Thranduil said gently.  
  
Estel was thinking over Thranduil's words when he heard a noise from the bed. He looked down and saw that Legolas was waking up.  
  
"I'll go and get Ada," he said, running out the door.  
  
Thranduil took one of Legolas's hands in his own and waited till he was completely awake.  
  
"Ada," Legolas said, when his eyes focused on the person above him.  
  
"So you've decided to wake up at last have you my little Greenleaf," Thranduil said, smiling gently down at him.  
  
"Where are we?" Legolas asked looking around the room they were in.  
  
"Rivendell, we arrived yesterday morning," Thranduil replied. When he saw Legolas frown slightly he asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I can't remember leaving home," Legolas replied, his frown deepening.  
  
"What do you mean?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas was about to reply when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"It's good to see you awake Prince Legolas."  
  
Legolas turned over and saw Elrond looking down at him.  
  
"Lord Elrond," Legolas said, bowing his head slightly.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked, sitting in the chair that Estel had been in.  
  
"I've got a pounding headache," Legolas replied.  
  
"Tell him what you just told me," Thranduil said.  
  
Legolas turned over slightly so he could see his father and then looked at Elrond again.  
  
"I can't remember leaving home. The last thing I remember was leaving the palace but I don't remember getting out of Mirkwood," Legolas said, frustrated with the fact that he couldn't remember anything from the last week or so.  
  
"So you don't remember any part of the journey or getting wounded?" Elrond asked.  
  
"No. Nothing," Legolas said, a tear of frustration running down his cheek, which he tried to hide from Elrond, but he saw it anyway.  
  
Wiping it away gently Elrond said, "Don't worry. Drink this and then I'll explain what happened," holding up a beaker.  
  
Legolas managed to sit up with some help from Thranduil who kept one hand on the young elf's back to steady him. After drinking the mixture Elrond gave him he laid back down with some more help from Thranduil.  
  
"On the way here your party was attacked by orcs and you were shot. On the arrow, and probably on their blades to, there was a poison that makes you forget the last week or two. If the wound is left untreated the person can forget for two maybe three weeks but because I've treated your wound you should remember everything in a week. That potion also speeds it up," Elrond explained kindly. "If the orcs can infect whole parties of travellers it makes it much more easy for them to be captured. You should be out of bed today or tomorrow."  
  
When Legolas heard this it made him much more relaxed.  
  
"But there's one thing you can't do until the poison has worn of and that is use a weapon. Sometimes the poison makes you forget what you can do," Elrond said.  
  
"Ok Legolas. No archery," Thranduil said firmly.  
  
"Yes Ada."  
  
"Would you like something to eat Legolas?" Elrond asked.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"What about you Thranduil? It's almost time for lunch."  
  
"I'll stay with Legolas for now thank you," Thranduil said.  
  
"Ada, go and have some lunch. I'll be fine on my own," Legolas said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Yes. I think I'll have another sleep," he replied.  
  
"Typical," Thranduil muttered, raising a laugh from Legolas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After lunch Elrond woke Legolas up and gave him another dose of the medicine and then let him get up. He found Estel's room easily and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Estel asked from inside.  
  
"It's just me, Legolas."  
  
The door opened and Estel let Legolas in.  
  
"How are you?" Estel asked.  
  
"I'm fine thanks. Did your father tell you about the poison?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No," Estel said. "What poison?"  
  
"There was a poison on the arrow that makes the person that's been infected with it forget the last week or two. Thanks to your father I should remember the journey here in a few days."  
  
"Oh right. There's something I need to tell you," Estel said.  
  
"Go on then."  
  
"Well shall we go outside?" Estel suggested.  
  
Once they got into Estel's favourite garden he started, "You remember when you saved me from the orcs when I first came here."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did Ada and the twins tell you about me?" Estel asked, sitting down on the bench.  
  
"That your father was a ranger and a friend of the twins. He had died so Elrond let you and Gilraen live here, why?" he asked.  
  
"Well there's more to me then you know. I am. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur," Estel said, looking at Legolas's reaction.  
  
"You're Aragorn," Legolas said, amazed. "Wow."  
  
"You can say that again," Estel muttered.  
  
"But you're still being called Estel," Legolas said more then asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How are you with it all?" Legolas asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
"It's just all to much to take in," Estel said, putting his face in his hands. And Ada said that he named me Estel because I am the hope of my people but I don't know if I can take the throne of Gondor."  
  
"I have faith that you can take the throne of Gondor if you want it and I know that if you do take it you will be a fantastic king," Legolas said.  
  
"Really," Estel asked, looking up.  
  
"Really. And if I can I shall help you all the way," Legolas said sincerely.  
  
"Thank you Legolas."  
  
Just as they were about to go in Estel picked up a sprig of lavender, remembering what Gilraen had said about how his father used to pick it for her.  
  
Once inside Estel found Gilraen and gave her the lavender.  
  
"What's this for?" she asked.  
  
"You said it's your favourite because my father used to pick some for you," Estel said.  
  
"Thank you," Gilraen said, embracing him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estel was walking through the woods of Rivendell when he saw a figure up ahead. Although he hadn't seen her for over 17 years he still recognised her.  
  
"Arwen," he cried, running over to her.  
  
Arwen, hearing her name turned round and saw someone running towards her. When the man reached her she said, "I'm sorry but I don't think I know you."  
  
"Don't you remember me? It's me Estel or at least that's what I am called but my real name is Aragorn and I am the son of Arathorn," he said proudly.  
  
"Estel, you've changed," Arwen said, realising whom the man was.  
  
"Well I'm not an elf like you. I do change. I didn't know you were here yet."  
  
For quite a while they walked through the woods talking about different things when they came to a small stream. They sat down by it and for a while just got lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing Estel leaned forward and kissed Arwen on the lips. He quickly pulled back.  
  
"I'm sorry Arwen. I don't know what came over me," he mumbled, going very red.  
  
"Estel, you have nothing to apologise for. We should be heading home. It's getting dark," Arwen replied, standing up.  
  
The made their way back silently, Estel's eyes never leaving the ground.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
On the morning of Estel's birthday Gilraen picked up his present and carried it into Estel's room. Seeing that he was fast asleep she sat down on the chair and waited for him to wake up.  
  
When Estel's eyes had cleared he noticed Gilraen.  
  
"Morning Naneth," he said, sitting up.  
  
"Good morning. Happy birthday," she replied moving to sit on the bed.  
  
"Thanks. I thought I was going to have all my presents downstairs later," he said when he saw what was in her hands.  
  
"All except this one," she said, handing him the present.  
  
Estel opened it and saw that it was a sword in a scabbard.  
  
"Look above the hilt."  
  
Estel looked and saw the words  
  
Arathorn  
  
"It was your father's," Gilraen said.  
  
"Thank you, Naneth," Estel replied, giving her a quick hug.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Half an hour later Estel was washed and dressed. Just as he was leaving his room his eye fell on the sword that Gilraen had given him. He buckled it onto his belt and made his way downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Happy birthday Estel," the twins and Legolas said, when he entered the room.  
  
"Thanks," Estel replied, grinning.  
  
"Happy birthday, nin ion," Elrond said, walking up to him.  
  
"Thank you Ada."  
  
Only Gilraen noticed the sword hanging from his side and she decided not to say anything about it.  
  
"Happy birthday," Thranduil said, when Estel was seated.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
After breakfast Estel went into Elrond's study where all his presents had been put the night before. Elrond picked up one square parcel and took it over to where Estel was sitting.  
  
"Happy birthday," he said again while handing it to Estel and sitting down beside him.  
  
Estel ripped the paper and saw that it was a brown wooden box he opened it and saw that it was full of different bottles of medicine, on the label there was the name and what it could be used for.  
  
"You're learning the skill of healing very well so I thought this might be useful for you," Elrond said.  
  
"Thank you, Ada," Estel said, closing the box, putting it down carefully and giving him a quick hug.  
  
"We're next," Elladan and Elrohir said, picking up two long boxes.  
  
They handed them to Estel. When he opened them he saw two gleaming knives.  
  
"We know how you're always moaning about your knives so we got you these," Elrohir said.  
  
"The one from me is obviously better," Elladan joked.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Legolas came forward next with his present. It was a nice thick cloak.  
  
"I know you're always ruining your cloaks so the more you have the better. And I did help ruin your last one so this is to make up for that," he said.  
  
"Thanks Legolas," he said, while Gilraen, who was sitting on one side of Estel had a look at the cloak.  
  
Arwen stood up, picked her present up and handed it to Estel with a smile. He opened it and saw a large gold and midnight blue brooch in the shape of a star.  
  
"Thank you," he said, slightly embarrassed remembering what had happened the day before.  
  
"Your welcome," she said, still smiling at him.  
  
"I'm sorry it's not wrapped but it's a bit of an awkward shape," Galadriel said, holding a bow and quiver full of arrows.  
  
"Thank you, Daernaneth, and you Daeradar," he said, taking the bow and quiver of her.  
  
"I'm afraid mine isn't wrapped either," Glorfindel said stepping forward. "I know you're always moaning about-"  
  
"Estel's always moaning about everything," Elrohir said, making everyone laugh.  
  
"Shut up 'Ro," Estel said. "Besides it's my birthday today, you're not aloud to be mean to me."  
  
"Fine I'll save it till tomorrow."  
  
"Whatever. Sorry Glorfindel," Estel said, pulling a face at Elrohir.  
  
"Well as you're always moaning about how old Arthalion the .." Glorfindel stopped.  
  
"4th."  
  
"The 4th so you can have Edlothia," Glorfindel said.  
  
"But Glorfindel isn't that Asfaloth's foal?"  
  
"Yes and I'm giving her to you," he replied, smiling at the man.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"What about Gilraen's present?" Elrohir asked when he noticed there were no more gifts on the floor where not long ago there had been a big pile.  
  
"Naneth already gave it to me," Estel said, standing up and showing them the sword that was hanging from his side. He drew it and handed it to Legolas. He then handed it to Elrohir who said, "It says Arathorn on it. Was this your father's?"  
  
Estel nodded.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Legolas and Thranduil stayed for two weeks longer and in those two weeks the twins, Legolas and Estel managed to get injured on a hunting trip.  
  
Arwen and the elves from Lothlorien only stayed for a week longer.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Please review.  
  
Thank you everyone that has reviewed previous chapters.  
  
me my theory is that the Halbarad that appears in LotR is named after a member of the family called Halbarad. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Life of a Ranger  
Chapter 9  
  
It was with a heavy heart that Elrond made his way to Gilraen's room. He knew what she wanted to say and he knew, that as much as he would try, he wouldn't be able to change her mind.  
  
He knocked on the door and went in. A very pale looking Gilraen was lying in the bed, looking at him.  
  
"Thank you for coming," she said to the elf.  
  
"How could I not come when I know what you want to tell me," he replied, sitting down next to the bed. "Will you not hold on till Estel gets home? He should return tomorrow evening."  
  
"I can not put Estel through that, I can not make him say good bye. You must think I am a terrible mother not wanting to see my son for the last time but I can't," Gilraen said sadly.  
  
"I understand and I don't think you are a terrible mother," Elrond replied, kindly.  
  
All night long they sat talking. Retelling all their memories of Estel.  
  
When the first hints of dawn touched the sky Gilraen said, quietly, "Thank you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For letting us live here and for raising Estel like he was your own son," Gilraen replied, smiling at him.  
  
"As I have told you many, many times you do not need to thank me. I remember when you first arrived I was willing to let you live here but I never thought I would grow this close to him. He is as much my child as the twins and Arwen," Elrond said, finding her hand and holding it comfortingly.  
  
"Look after him," Gilraen said.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Thank you. And tell him I love him." Even as these words left her mouth Gilraen fell back against the pillow and Elrond watched her chest rise and fall for the last time.  
  
Elrond sat with her for over an hour thinking about all the people he had lost when a voice at the doorway brought him back to the present.  
  
"Are you alright El-" he stopped when his eyes fell on the bed. "Oh no."  
  
"She died earlier this morning," Elrond said quietly.  
  
"Are you ok?" Glorfindel asked, moving closer to his friend.  
  
"I'm fine thanks. I've been expecting this for some time now. She hasn't been happy for many years. In fact if it wasn't for Aragorn I think she would have faded away all those years ago when Arathorn died."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Elrond was working in his study when three voices, he recognised as his sons, floated in through the open window.  
  
He went down to greet them.  
  
"Hiya Ada," three tired, but cheery voices called to him.  
  
"Welcome home me sons," he replied. "Which one of you is injured this time?"  
  
"Well actually none of us," Elladan replied.  
  
"Really, I'm impressed. Estel I need to talk to you in my study," he said looking at his youngest son.  
  
"Ok. I'll just go and have a wash and get changed then I'll be up," Estel said making his way towards the house.  
  
"Actually I'd prefer it if we went straight to my study now," Elrond said, not wanting to leave it any longer.  
  
"Oh ok," Estel replied, looking at the twins and seeing they were as puzzled as he was.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Once they reached Elrond's study Estel could tell Elrond needed to tell him something that he didn't want to, so it was probably bad news.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
"Ada what's going on?" Estel asked, sitting down.  
  
"I've got some bad news," Elrond said, walking over to the window. "This morning your mother, she. she died." Elrond did not approach the young man because he didn't know if Estel wanted him near or not.  
  
He watched as many different emotions flashed across his face, finally landing on such an intense sadness that it broke Elrond's heart.  
  
"Why?" Estel whispered. "Why has she left me already?"  
  
Elrond sat down next to the man, who now had tears rolling down his face, that fell into his arms.  
  
"She hasn't been happy for a long time," Elrond said, stroking his hair gently. "She misses your father. She's happy now."  
  
Estel sat crying silently in Elrond's embrace while he sang soothingly in elvish. When Estel hadn't moved at all after 15 minutes and was still crying Elrond started to pour some healing sleep into the young mans form. He laid the young man down on the sofa and covered him with a blanket.  
  
He went and sat at his desk and watched the sleeping form. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I thought I said I didn't want to be interrupted this evening," he called angrily, careful of waking Estel.  
  
"Oh sorry Ada we didn't know," Elrohir called through the door.  
  
"Come in boys," Elrond called, when he recognised the voice.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir entered and their eyes fell on Estel.  
  
"Ada, what's going on?" Elladan asked, noticing the tear marks on his cheeks.  
  
"Sit down, I've got some bad news. I've already told Estel. This morning Gilraen died," Elrond said, wiping Estel's cheeks dry.  
  
"Oh no," the twins said, sitting down.  
  
"I've already sent out riders to Lothlorien and Mirkwood. I didn't tell Legolas what has happened, I just said Estel would need him here if it were possible. The message should get there by tomorrow morning."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Who approaches the halls of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood at this hour?" the elf at the gates called when he heard a horse approaching.  
  
"I have a message from Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. It is for Prince Legolas," the rider replied.  
  
One elf went to get Legolas so he could open the gates. When he appeared from the house he whispered the magic words and the gates opened. He led the messenger inside.  
  
"I'm sorry for the time of my arrival Prince Legolas," the elf said, bowing to the young prince. "But Lord Elrond asked me to get here as soon as possible because the message I carry is important."  
  
"Please sit down," Legolas said pointing at the chair next to his. "What is this message?"  
  
The tired elf handed Legolas an envelope with his name on. Legolas took it, opened it and read.  
  
Prince Legolas.  
  
If it is not too much bother could you please come to Rivendell as soon as  
possible? I shall not say the reason yet because it is better said in person rather than on paper. But what I will say is this. Estel will need a  
good friend with him for the next few months, preferably you.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Elrond, Lord of Rivendell.  
  
"Do you know why Estel will need a good friend with him for a while?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but no. I was just called into Lord Elrond's study early yesterday morning and told to deliver this as quickly as possible."  
  
"Yesterday? You set of from Rivendell about 24 hours ago?" Legolas asked, amazed at the riders speed.  
  
"Yes sire. I could tell from Lord Elrond's tone that it was important so I got here as soon as I could."  
  
"Follow me. I will take you to one of our guest rooms where you can rest and have some food in the morning," Legolas said, standing up.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As soon as he knew his father would be awake Legolas went up to his bedroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Thranduil called.  
  
"Just me Ada."  
  
"Come in. Is anything wrong, you're up early," Thranduil said, pointing at a chair.  
  
"A messenger from Rivendell arrived in the night. He gave me this from Lord Elrond," Legolas said, handing him the message.  
  
Thranduil read the message and handed it back to Legolas.  
  
"So may I go?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Of course you may. If Estel needs you there you must go."  
  
"Thank you Ada," Legolas said, standing up.  
  
"Your welcome. I expect you have already packed so go and get your horse ready," he said. "I'll be down in a minute I've just got to get some riders ready to go with you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estel had stayed with Elrond in his study all night, but when he woke up he knew he should go back to his room, but for some reason he didn't want to.  
  
When he entered his room he saw an envelope with his name on. He sat down on his bed and opened it. Inside was a letter written in his mother's firm handwriting.  
  
To My Dearest Aragorn.  
  
I'm sorry that I won't be able to tell you these things in person but I  
fear we shall never see each other again in this world.  
  
Although I am not gifted with foresight like my forbearers I still know  
that you will achieve many great things.  
  
I know you are still getting used to the fact that you are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur. Enclosed is another item to help you with it.  
  
{Estel looked at the other item in his hand.}  
  
I am so proud of the young man you have grown up to be and if your father  
was still alive I know he would be just as proud. And Elrond is too.  
  
I will never forget you and I know you will never forget me.  
  
I love you my son.  
  
Your mother  
Gilraen.  
X  
  
As Estel finished reading tears fell from his eyes. He put the letter down and looked at the other object that had been in the envelope. It was a ring.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He quickly hid the letter and the ring, wiped the tears away and said, "Come in."  
  
Elrond walked in and sat next to him. He noticed the tear tracks and said, gently, "I hope you didn't leave my study because you didn't want to cry in front of me."  
  
"That wasn't why I left. I found this on my bed," he said, handing the letter to the elf.  
  
"Oh. Do you mind if I read it?" Elrond asked, seeing whom it was from.  
  
"No."  
  
Elrond got half way through and then asked, "What item?"  
  
Estel handed him the ring.  
  
"I wondered what had happened to this. When I told your mother I was going to tell you about who you are she asked if she could give this to you in her own time," Elrond said, handing it back. "I take it you remember what it is from all your history lessons."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I know you probably don't want to think about it yet but some when I need to start planning your mother's funeral and I'd like you to help me. I don't mean we have to start now but it might be an idea if you start thinking if there's anything special you would like to happen," Elrond said, gently. "Oh yes I forgot to tell you. Yesterday morning I sent riders out to Lothlorien and Mirkwood. Hopefully Legolas should arrive any when after tomorrow."  
  
"Does he know about-" Estel couldn't carry on.  
  
"No. I thought it would be better to tell him face to face. But don't worry I'll tell him."  
  
"Thank you Ada. But I'd like to be with you when you tell him."  
  
"If that's what you want then that's fine. Are you going to come and have some lunch? You haven't eaten since you got home," Elrond said, getting to his feet.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Estel replied quietly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Estel nodded.  
  
"Just remember you need to keep your strength up."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
That evening Elladan and Elrohir went up to Estel's room, knocked on the door, and went in.  
  
"Hi," Estel said, glumly.  
  
"Hi," they both said.  
  
"Why weren't you at lunch or dinner?" Elladan asked.  
  
"I wasn't hungry."  
  
"Estel I know it's upsetting losing a parent. And I know you've lost both of yours, but you still need to carry on with your life," Elladan said.  
  
"Elladan's right," Elrohir said, moving closer to the man on the bed. "We know how you feel, you can talk to us."  
  
All the different emotions Estel had been feeling over the last 24 hours suddenly turned to anger.  
  
"You tell me to get on with my life," he shouted, standing up. "And you say you know how I feel but you don't. Elves don't know what it's like to lose someone as close to you as a parent." But even as these words left his mouth he regretted them.  
  
"What about our mother?" Elladan shouted. "Have you forgotten that we have lost our mother too?"  
  
Just then Elrond burst through the door.  
  
"What is all this shouting about?" he asked, angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Ada. It's my fault. 'Dan and 'Ro came in to see how I was and I started shouting at them," Estel admitted, looking at the floor.  
  
"Why were you shouting at them?" Elrond asked, gentler then before.  
  
"Because they said they know how I feel and things like that and I said how could they know how I feel? After all they're elves they don't know what it's like to lose a parent. I forgot about your mother," he added, looking at the twins. "I'm sorry."  
  
Elladan moved first. Walking over to the man who was once more looking down at the floor, he said, "You don't need to apologise. You're upset. Like Elrohir said we know how you feel." And before Estel had a chance to say anything Elladan and Elrohir had both embraced the young man.  
  
Elrond smiled at the sight before him and when the twins had moved back a bit Elrond moved closer to Estel and said, "I remember your mother shouting at me when the two of you first arrived. She said something about me being an elf so I would not know how it feels to lose someone I love."  
  
Estel smiled at the thought of his mother. Somebody knocked on the door so Estel walked over and opened it.  
  
"Hello Estel," Glorfindel said. "Is Elrond in here?"  
  
Elrond moved over to the doorway and said, "Yes I'm here. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No. Prince Legolas has arrived."  
  
"Ok. Estel would you like to go and wait in my study if you're sure you want to be there," Elrond said.  
  
"I'm sure," Estel replied.  
  
Elrond smiled at the young man before following Glorfindel out of the room.  
  
"Are you going to tell Legolas?" Elladan asked.  
  
"No. Ada said he will but I want to be there," Estel replied.  
  
"Do you want us to come?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Yes please," Estel said, gratefully.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Lord Elrond," Legolas called, when he saw the elf approaching. "What's happened? What's wrong with Estel?"  
  
"Please calm down Prince Legolas. Nothing is wrong with Estel. If you come up to my study I will explain. Estel is already there," he added when Legolas started to speak.  
  
When they entered they saw that Estel was sitting on a sofa in front of the fire, with Elladan and Elrohir on either side.  
  
When the twins noticed Legolas they got up to greet him. Estel however stayed where he was, staring into the fire.  
  
"Please sit down," Elrond said to Legolas, pointing at a chair. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow at the earliest."  
  
"Well the messenger arrived during the night and as soon as Ada was awake I asked if I could come. I've been riding all day," Legolas said, tiredly.  
  
"Well I'll just explain what has happened and then you can have something to eat and rest," Elrond said. "Yesterday morning Gilraen passed away."  
  
Legolas looked at Elrond then at the twins. His gaze finally landed on Estel, whose eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.  
  
Elrond broke the silence by saying, "I thought it would be good for Estel if he had a friend with him at the funeral."  
  
"When will it be?" Legolas asked.  
  
"We haven't decided yet. Probably next week but maybe not until the week after. Would you like me to show you to your room?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes please," Legolas replied.  
  
"Are you three coming?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes," Elladan and Elrohir replied, standing up.  
  
"Ada, once you've shown Legolas to his room I'd like to start planning Naneth's funeral," Estel said quietly.  
  
"Now?" Elrond asked gently.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you like us to stay?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"No, I'll be alright thank you," Estel replied.  
  
"Ok. I'll be back shortly," Elrond said, leading the three young elves out the room.  
  
Elrond returned shortly and sat on the sofa next to Estel.  
  
"Have you had any ideas?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Just that I want her to be buried in the glade in the woods that she loved," Estel replied.  
  
"I thought you might want that. Anything else?"  
  
"Nothing that I can think of," Estel replied, looking back into the fire.  
  
"I was thinking about having a special service inside with whoever wants to come and then just people that were close to her when she's actually buried," Elrond said.  
  
"Yes. I'd like that," Estel said, looking at Elrond.  
  
"Who do you want to talk at the service?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I don't mind. I would definitely like you to say something if you don't mind," Estel said.  
  
"Of course I don't mind," Elrond said, kindly. "Anyone else?"  
  
"Yes. I'd like to say something," Estel said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"When will it be?" Estel asked.  
  
"Some when next week probably," Elrond replied. Then he noticed that Estel had tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Estel, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I've just remembered. Next Wednesday is. or would have been Naneth's birthday," he replied quietly, wiping his cheeks dry.  
  
"Oh yes. It would have been," Elrond said.  
  
"I'd like it next Wednesday please," Estel said, looking pleadingly at Elrond.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea," Elrond said, wiping Estel's cheeks where more tears were spilling down.  
  
"Who will come to the burial," Estel asked after he had stopped crying.  
  
"Well it's up to you really," Elrond replied.  
  
"I'd like Glorfindel and Erestor to come. And Legolas and the twins of course. Are Daernaneth and Daeradar going to come?"  
  
"Yes. They should arrive tomorrow or the day after," Elrond replied.  
  
"Well they can come. And maybe a few elves that Naneth got on with very well," Estel said.  
  
"I'll make sure they all know. Would you like something to eat? You haven't eaten since you got home," Elrond said.  
  
"I'm not really hungry," Estel said.  
  
"Are you sure? You need to keep your strength up," Elrond said.  
  
"I'm sorry Ada but I can't eat anything yet," Estel said, looking back into the fire.  
  
"Just promise me you will have something to eat tomorrow," Elrond said, gently but firmly.  
  
"I will," Estel said, standing up. "Good night Ada."  
  
"Good night," Elrond replied, standing up and giving him a small embrace.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
On the day of Gilraen's funeral Estel got dressed quickly and went and sat in Gilraen's room.  
  
"Estel. Are you ready?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes," Estel replied, standing up.  
  
"The twins and Legolas are downstairs," Elrond said.  
  
Soon everyone was seated in the main hall. Estel was in the middle of the front row with Elrond on one side and Elrohir on the other. Elladan sat by his twin and Galadriel and Celeborn sat next to Elrond while Legolas sat next to Elladan.  
  
The hall was full because Gilraen was very well known. One by one every person in the hall walked up to the front of the room with a few flowers in their hands and said a few of their favourite memories of Gilraen. While saying each memory they laid a flower down on the floor around the coffin.  
  
When it got to Glorfindel's turn, while saying each memory he laid his flowers in a special crate that had been made in the shape of the star of the Dunedain. Then it was Erestor's turn, he laid his flowers in the star shape. Legolas went next. Then Celeborn. Next was Galadriel. By this time the star was getting quite colourful.  
  
Elladan went up, then Elrohir. Then Elrond went up.  
  
"I remember when I first met Gilraen. It was when Arathorn was still alive. She was extremely nervous around me," here he laid a flower down. "I remember when she first arrived here with Estel, she was just as nervous then. But she soon got used to it here." He laid another flower down.  
  
He carried on for another minute then walked back to his seat.  
  
Slowly Estel stood up and walked over to where the coffin lay. In his hand five sprigs of lavender.  
  
"I remember the way she used to put everyone else in front of herself, especially me." He laid a flower down in the almost complete star shape. "I remember the way she used to sit with me for the rest of the night if I woke up after having a bad dream. I remember how she used to stay with me all day when I was ill." He laid a flower down. Everyone could see the unshed tears glittering in his eyes. "I remember the way she used to sit in the gardens with me and help me read. I remember the way she used to greet me when I returned home from hunting."  
  
After laying the last sprig of lavender down he walked back to his seat, determined not to let his tears fall.  
  
Elrond said a few more words and then everyone started to leave. The elves that had been invited to the burial made their way to the clearing.  
  
"Are you alright Estel?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Yes thanks," he replied.  
  
Once the coffin had been lowered gently into the hole the female elves that had come, Glorfindel, Erestor and Legolas made their way out of the clearing because it was a tradition with elvish funerals that only the family were present for the last part. As Legolas went past Estel he smiled slightly at him.  
  
"Legolas," Estel said quietly. "I'd like you to stay please."  
  
Legolas's smile grew slightly and walked back to where he had been standing.  
  
As Estel watched his mother being buried he felt tears well up in his eyes but he was determined not to let them fall even though he was among what he called his family. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, he turned round and saw Elrond was looking at him. He gave Estel's shoulder a little squeeze and then looked back at the grave that was slowly filling up.  
  
When the grave was completely filled in everyone knew they should give Estel some time alone so they all made their way silently back to the house except Elrond who moved out of the clearing but stayed where Estel could see him.  
  
Seeing a patch of lavender growing nearby, Estel bent down and gently pulled it up, he walked back over to the grave and laid the flowers gently down on top of it.  
  
"I'm glad that wherever you are you're happy. I will never forget you," Estel said. And then his voice dropping down to a whisper he added, "I love you."  
  
Wiping a tear away he walked back to Elrond.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Elrond asked, walking over to him.  
  
"Ok thanks. When will the statue be put in place?" Estel asked.  
  
"Either today or tomorrow. I think the inscription hadn't been done when Glorfindel went round earlier," Elrond replied.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When they reached the living room they saw the twins, Legolas, Galadriel, Celeborn and Glorfindel all talking quietly. Estel sat on an empty sofa and said nothing. Elrond walked over to have a word with Galadriel, when he turned around he saw how upset Estel looked. He could tell Estel was trying his best not to cry so he went and sat next to him and said, Estel you don't need to hold your tears in here. You're with family."  
  
Estel fell into Elrond's embrace, tears coursing down his cheeks. Elrohir walked over to the sofa and started rubbing Estel's back.  
  
After about 10 minutes Estel pulled back from Elrond with very red, puffy eyes. He said, "I'm sorry Ada."  
  
"Estel you have nothing to apologise for. You've just lost your mother you're bound to be upset," Elrond said gently but firmly, but he stopped when he heard a bell somewhere in the building. "Are you going to come and have something to eat?"  
  
Estel nodded, getting to his feet.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Please please please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Life of a Ranger.  
Chapter 10.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. First I went away for a long weekend to the Lake District, then I was stuck, then I went to visit family in Devon and Sussex (and I got sunburnt).  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estel had been away from Rivendell for half a year to try and clear his head after his mothers death and he was finally ready to head home.  
  
He felt spots of rain land on him so he urged his horse on. He could see a forest in the distance and he desperately wanted to get there before nightfall so he could have a good nights sleep without having to worry so much about being found.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Just as the sun was setting Estel reached the shelter of the forest. He got off his horse and led it along the path.  
  
Suddenly he was surrounded by elves all holding a bow and arrow pointing at him.  
  
One elf stepped forward and said, "Who are you and what are you doing in the woods of my people?"  
  
"I am Estel, son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and I am seeking shelter for the night," Estel replied.  
  
"Do not lie to me. Lord Elrond has no human for a son," the elf sneered. "I shall ask you again, who are you?"  
  
"I do not lie to you. I am Estel, son of Elrond," Estel said.  
  
"If you will not tell me the truth I shall take you to our Lord and Lady, maybe they can get the truth out of you," the elf said coldly. "Rumil, bind his hands. Haldir blindfold him."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Half an hour later Estel felt someone untie the cloth that was covering his eyes. As soon as it fell away Estel's eyes also fell to the ground.  
  
He listened as the elf that had given all the commands spoke in front of him.  
  
"My Lord," he said. "We came across a human at the edge of the woods. He would not tell us who he was." Here the elf moved aside so his Lord and Lady could see Estel.  
  
They thought he looked familiar, but they turned back to the elf, who Estel had just found out was called Orophin, when he started talking.  
  
"He lied to us when we asked who he was. He said he was Estel, son of Elrond-"  
  
"Estel," shouted two familiar voices. Estel looked up and saw Celeborn and Galadriel looking very angry at the elves surrounding him.  
  
"Orophin, untie him at once. He is telling the truth. He is Estel, son of Elrond," Galadriel said angrily. "Haldir, I would have thought you might recognize him, it wasn't that long that you accompanied myself and Celeborn to Rivendell for his twentieth birthday."  
  
"I am sorry Estel," Haldir said, guiltily.  
  
"It's alright," Estel said, quietly.  
  
"Estel, please come and sit down. The rest of you may go now," Celeborn said.  
  
"What are you doing so far from Rivendell," Galadriel asked, sitting back down again.  
  
"Well not long after my mothers funeral I went out into the wild. I decided it was time to start training to become a ranger. I promised Ada and the twins I would not be longer then a year but I decided it was time to go home now," Estel said.  
  
"Well you're not leaving here until you've had a nice long rest," Galadriel said kindly.  
  
"Thank you my lady," Estel said.  
  
"What ever happened to Daernaneth and Daeradar?" Galadriel asked, smiling slightly at him.  
  
"I didn't think it was right to call you that here," replied Estel.  
  
"Well as far as we're concerned you are family so you can call us Daernaneth and Daeradar if you want," Celeborn said.  
  
"Thank you Daeradar," Estel said tiredly.  
  
"Come, you look tired," Galadriel said. "Let me show you to one of our guest rooms."  
  
She laid a hand on his back but pulled it back when she felt him flinch.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No, my back is just a bit sore," Estel said, not looking at her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estel was just getting into bed when he heard a knock on the door so he got up to open it.  
  
Galadriel was standing there.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Daernaneth?" he asked.  
  
"No, I was just thinking about what you said earlier about your back being sore. Could I have a look and see if there is anything I can do help?" she asked.  
  
"Ok," Estel said, then he turned around and pulled his nightshirt up a bit so Galadriel could see most of his back.  
  
He heard a sharp intake of breath and then Galadriel said, "Estel how did this happen?"  
  
"Orcs."  
  
"Orcs. Do you mean. Where you.." Galadriel couldn't finish.  
  
"Yes, I was captured for two weeks and I only managed to escape this morning," Estel said quietly.  
  
"Do you have any other injuries," she asked.  
  
"Mainly just cuts and bruises that will heal but they put some liquid in this cut," he said lifting his trouser leg to show Galadriel a very red, inflamed cut from his knee to his ankle.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," Galadriel said.  
  
Shortly Galadriel returned with a bowl of water, a cloth and a tub of salve.  
  
"Do you want to lie on your bed while I clean your back?" Galadriel suggested.  
  
Estel pulled his top up and lay back down.  
  
Galadriel dipped the cloth into the water and stirred it around a bit. Estel caught a whiff of athelas.  
  
Then Galadriel started cleaning the many cuts and welts on his back.  
  
After she dried them gently she started spreading the lotion over them, which took away the sting.  
  
"Can I have another look at your leg?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estel was walking in the woods when he heard someone singing. He was about to turn back when he recognised the singer.  
  
"Arwen. Is that you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Who are you?" she asked, then, "Estel. What are you doing here?"  
  
"After my mothers funeral I went out into the wild and on my way home I saw a wood and was going to shelter in it when I was caught by some of the elves here. Daeradar and Daernaneth said I could stay here for a while," Estel said, sitting down next to Arwen.  
  
"Oh right. And I'm sorry for not coming to your mothers funeral but it was around the time that my mother left Middle Earth and I always feel upset at that time," Arwen said.  
  
"It's quite alright," Estel said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
For just over a month Estel stayed in Lothlorien and every day he would meet Arwen and they would walk through the fair woods.  
  
One day on one of those walks Estel said, "I am leaving the day after tomorrow."  
  
"It will sadden my heart when you leave. And before you do go I would have you know that I love you," Arwen said, looking into Estel's eyes.  
  
"I also love you and I have done for as long as I can remember but it would not work Arwen. You are elf-kind where as I am mortal. When the time comes you and all the other elves will depart from Middle Earth," Estel replied sadly.  
  
"Like Ada and his brother Elros the twins and myself will be given a choice. To be counted as a mortal and stay in Middle Earth or to sail to the Grey Havens with the elves. And I would rather spend one lifetime with you then face all the other ages of this world alone. I choose a mortal life," Arwen said.  
  
"Arwen I'm honoured that you want to give up your immortality for me but don't you want to think about it a bit longer," Estel said amazed at what Arwen had just said.  
  
"I have thought about it properly. In fact I've hardly thought about anything else since you've been here," Arwen replied.  
  
"But what will Ada say, and the twins?" Estel asked.  
  
"I don't care if they're not happy with my choice. It's my choice and no one can make it for me so I don't want you to think you've persuaded me. Even knowing that I will never see my mother again cannot change my mind," Arwen said.  
  
"If you're sure that's what you want," Estel said smiling. Then he pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"Where are you heading when you leave?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Back home," Estel replied.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if Daernaneth knows about what we have said and she will probably let Ada know. He won't be very happy you know," Arwen said.  
  
"I know," Estel replied with a sigh.  
  
"Well you must remember what I said. It's my decision and you didn't force me to make it. Whatever he says remember that because knowing Ada he will try and make you feel guilty about it," Arwen said before Estel leant towards her and kissed her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estel passed through the gates of Rivendell and saw three elves waiting to greet him because Galadriel had sent them a letter when he had first arrived saying how long it would be before he returned home.  
  
He jumped of the horse and almost toppled over when Elladan and Elrohir ran forward to give him a hug.  
  
"Welcome home Estel, we were wondering when you'd get back," Elrohir said.  
  
"Where's Ada?" Estel asked when he noticed the elf lord was not there.  
  
"He's in his study," Glorfindel said. "He wanted me to tell you to go and see him as soon as you get here." Glorfindel took the reins of Estel's horse and led it to the stable.  
  
"Oh right," Estel said. "Do you know what it's about?" he asked the twins.  
  
"No. Ada hasn't spoken to us much since he got a letter from Lothlorien last week," Elladan replied.  
  
Estel's heart fell. Elrond knew what had happened then.  
  
He slowly followed the twins to the door before they went their separate ways.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
He knocked on the door of Elrond's study and entered when he heard Elrond say, "Come in Estel."  
  
Elrond was sitting at his desk, a piece of parchment in front of him.  
  
"Is this true," he asked, handing Estel the parchment.  
  
Estel read. It was the letter that Elladan spoke of. It was from Galadriel and it explained what had happened between himself and Arwen.  
  
He looked up and nodded.  
  
"Did you not think about myself and the rest of Arwen's family when you persuaded her to make this decision?" Elrond asked coldly.  
  
"First of all I didn't persuade Arwen to make this decision. It was her own decision and she made it herself. And we did think about you and everyone else but we also thought about ourselves and about how much we love each other. And we decided that it was up to us if we wanted to be with each other for the rest of our lives not anyone else. Not you the, not the twins, not anyone," Estel said.  
  
"So you think it is not up to me if my daughter lives or dies?" Elrond said in a deadly calm voice.  
  
"Arwen even said herself that if she was forced to leave Middle Earth, forced to leave me she would most likely fade away from grief. "If that's what you want then by all means force her to depart with you when the time comes," Estel replied.  
  
"Did Arwen realise that it would mean that she would never see her mother again?" Elrond asked, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Yes she did, but she said that not even that thought could change her mind. I'm sorry if our decision displeases you in any way Lord Elrond but I'm afraid you will just have to get used to it because I know that Arwen will not change her mind," Estel said, his voice also shaking slightly.  
  
The thing that hurt Elrond the most then was the fact the Estel had called him Lord Elrond rather then Ada.  
  
"Is there anything else hir nin (my lord)?" Estel asked.  
  
"No go and rest. You must be weary from travelling. I trust you remember where your room is?" Elrond replied.  
  
Estel nodded and made his way to the door. When he reached it he turned round and saw that Elrond was not looking at him but he had his eyes fixed on the desk.  
  
Estel whispered just loud enough for Elrond to hear, "I'm sorry, Ada," before heading to his room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Later that evening Elrond called the twins to his study. He showed them the letter. They both went slightly pale and then Elladan said, "Do you mind if we go and talk to him?"  
  
"No but I don't know how he'll be. I could have been kinder to him," Elrond replied, sadly.  
  
The twins nodded before leaving.  
  
Elrond had just started on some paperwork when he heard someone shouting he was just about to go and find the source of the commotion when Elladan and Elrohir burst through the door.  
  
"Boys, what is going on?" he asked.  
  
"It's Estel. He's not in his room and neither is any of his travelling gear that he arrived with. We did find this though," Elladan handed him an envelope. "It was on his bed."  
  
Elrond looked at the envelope.  
  
Dear Lords Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
He opened it and read aloud.  
  
Dear Lord Elrond, Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir.  
  
I am sorry for all the pain I have caused the three of you over the years. I know I will never be able to make up for it all but I can at least try to  
make up for some of it.  
  
By the time you read this I shall be many miles away and I expect you shall want me to stay there. I hope you don't mind me taking my horse and a few  
provisions with me.  
  
Although I have caused you much pain it was not my mother's fault so please  
don't let my behaviour alter your memories of her.  
  
Next time you see Lady Arwen please apologise to her from me. I know for a fact that she will be much happy in the Grey Havens with all her family and  
friends then she could ever be with me.  
  
Once again I am sorry,  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Strider, Ranger of the North  
  
"It's all my fault," Elrond said angrily. "If I hadn't been so damn caught up in my own feelings I might have realised just how hurt he was by my words."  
  
"Do you want us to go looking for him?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"No. We don't know where he's going or how long a head start he has had," Elrond replied. "We should let Legolas know though because Estel may head to Mirkwood."  
  
"Ok. We'll head of tomorrow and tell Legolas. You never know we might meet Estel on the way," Elladan said.  
  
"Well if you're going to head of tomorrow then you aught to go and get some rest now, I'll get some supplies ready for you," said Elrond.  
  
"Thank you Ada. Night," the twins said together.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Please review.  
  
I'm thinking about finishing this story after the next chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Life of a Ranger  
Chapter 11  
  
Estel and Glorfindel ran across the shallow part of the ford towards Asfaloth who was standing guard over Frodo.  
  
"I'll ride ahead with Frodo," Glorfindel said. "Will you be alright leading the other three hobbits?"  
  
Estel nodded and watched as Glorfindel rode of with Frodo.  
  
"Mr Strider, sir. Where is that elf taking Mr Frodo?" Sam asked timidly.  
  
"To Rivendell and that is where we are heading. Come, and Sam you need not call me 'Mr', Strider will be just fine," Estel replied, smiling down at the hobbit.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
There were two female elves standing in the grounds and when they saw Estel and the hobbits approaching they came over to greet them.  
  
"I'll show the hobbits to their rooms," one of the elves said. "Follow me."  
  
"How are you Estel?" Arwen asked, watching the retreating figures of the hobbits and the elf.  
  
"Tired," Estel replied, with a slight smile.  
  
"Of course, I'll let you go to your room and have a rest," Arwen said, giving him a quick kiss.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After Estel had had a wash and a rest he went down the corridor to Arwen's room and knocked on the door.  
  
After a couple of seconds Arwen opened it and said, "Come in."  
  
He went in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"I was wondering if you remember that night in Lorien nigh on 70 years ago?" Estel said.  
  
"How could I forget it? Why? Is there something you want to ask about it?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Yes. Do you feel the same way towards me as you did then? Estel asked.  
  
"Of course I do, why? Have you changed your mind?" Arwen asked quietly.  
  
"Of course I haven't, it's just."  
  
"I know what happened when you returned here and it hasn't made me change my mind at all," Arwen said.  
  
"Good. I must go now. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estel heard a knock at the door so he opened it. Standing there were Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"Can I help you my lords?" he asked not looking at them.  
  
They both flinched when Estel called them 'my lords'.  
  
"Can we come in please Estel?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Of course, come in. What can I do for you?" Estel asked.  
  
"We wanted to talk to you about the last time you were here," Elrohir said.  
  
"I know I said in the letter that I would not come back but Gandalf asked me to lead the hobbits here. I'm sorry," Estel said, still not looking at the twins.  
  
"Estel. Stop this right now," Elladan shouted, grabbing Estel by the shoulders and shaking him. "We're not angry with you now and we weren't when we found out about you and Arwen."  
  
"Elladan's right," Elrohir said. "You can't help it who you fall in love. And if our little sister has to be in love with anyone we're glad it's you."  
  
"Thanks 'Ro. But I don't know if Ada will be quite so forgiving. I said some very harsh things to him," Estel said.  
  
"Just give him a chance Estel. He was very angry with himself when we found the letter. Just talk to him," Elladan said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estel was sitting in the Hall of Fire listening to the relaxing music he had not heard for so long when Erestor walked over to him.  
  
"Lord Elrond would like a word with you Estel. He's in his study."  
  
Just as Erestor was about to leave he said, "Oh and Estel, it's good to have you home."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estel stood outside Elrond's study for a moment trying to calm the nerves that were rattling inside him wondering how Elrond would react when he saw him. Then, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"You wanted to see me, Lord Elrond," Estel said sitting down.  
  
"Has that much changed since you lived here?" Elrond asked sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I knew you might be a bit distant because of what happened the last time you were here but I didn't imagine it would be quite this bad," Elrond replied, sitting down opposite Estel.  
  
"It's just. I didn't know how you'd be with me because of how I left," Estel admitted quietly.  
  
"I've told you this before but you have obviously forgotten so I'll tell you again. No matter what happens you will always be my son," Elrond said.  
  
"Thank you Ada. It's just I didn't know how things would be between us because of what happened last time," Estel said.  
  
"I owe you an apology. When I spoke to you about Arwen I acted very selfishly and I said some things I shouldn't have. I'm sorry," Elrond said.  
  
"I'm sorry too Ada," Estel said. "I should have thought more about how you were feeling and I also said some things that I shouldn't." Estel went and knelt in front of Elrond and said, "Please forgive me Ada."  
  
"There's nothing to forgive nin ion," Elrond replied, pulling Estel to his feet and embracing him. "I've missed you my son."  
  
"I've missed you too Ada."  
  
They sat talking for many hours just glad to be in each other's company again. Then Estel had a thought.  
  
"How's Frodo?"  
  
"He's going to be fine now. There was a shard of the Nazgul Blade left in the wound that I only just got out in time but it's now destroyed. He should wake sometime tomorrow," Elrond replied.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A few days later Elrond called Estel and Arwen to him.  
  
"I've been thinking about this since I first found out about the two of you and seeing you together has made up my mind. I will not let my daughter diminish for any mortal-"  
  
Arwen grabbed Estel's hand and held it tightly while staring at Elrond with a look of distress.  
  
"Unless," Elrond continued. "He is king of both Gondor and Arnor."  
  
"Really Ada?" Arwen asked hopefully.  
  
"As much as my heart grieves me to say it, yes. Yes I do. I've seen how much you both love each other. Beside I know you two. Even if I forbid you to get married you'll do it anyway. And I know for a fact that when I leave Middle Earth you-" he looked at Estel- "Will look after my daughter in every way you can."  
  
"Thank you Ada," Arwen said, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Yes, thank you Ada. It's much easier to think about Arwen and myself being together if we have your blessings," Estel said.  
  
Elrond just smiled sadly at them both. Then he said, "Will you be at the council on the morrow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I think it would probably be better if you are known as Strider or Estel though. I've told the people who know your real identity already," Elrond said.  
  
"Ok," Estel replied.  
  
"Shall we go downstairs now then?" Elrond suggested standing up.  
  
Estel and Arwen stood up and followed Elrond to the Hall of Fire hand in hand.  
  
When they reached the entrance hall they saw a figure that they all recognised coming down a flight of stairs from one of the guests quarters.  
  
"Legolas," Estel shouted running towards him.  
  
Legolas turned round and when he saw the human running towards him he started grinning.  
  
"Estel, it's good to see you've finally come home," Legolas said teasingly, when the human reached him.  
  
Estel went slightly red at this but that soon faded when Legolas wrapped his arms round his friend that he had not seen for so long.  
  
"It's good to see you mellon nin," Estel said.  
  
"I agree. It's been to long," Legolas said.  
  
"I was wondering do you think you two could stay out of trouble while we have all these guests?" Elrond said.  
  
"Very funny Ada but I've told you before trouble always finds us, it's not our fault," Estel said laughing.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The morning of the Council dawned clear and bright. Everyone got up and got dressed and by 11 o clock everyone that was attending the council were all assembled on a porch overlooking the valley.  
  
The moment Elrond arrived followed by the twins and Arwen everyone fell silent.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo," Elrond said in a strong, clear voice.  
  
Frodo stood up and slowly walked towards the pedestal in the middle of the group of people. He laid the ring on it and went back to his seat.  
  
Suddenly the silence was gone and everyone was whispering to each other then a man that Estel recognised as the Steward of Gondor's son, stood up and said, "So it is true. It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."  
  
Estel stood up and said, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
  
"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked disdainfully.  
  
Elrond was about to say something when Arwen jumped up and went and stood next to Estel and said, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," her eyes burning with anger at this man.  
  
"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir said, shocked.  
  
That's what I said didn't I? Arwen thought angrily.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Elrond said, anger burning in his eyes also, his hand on Estel's shoulder.  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir said, sitting back down.  
  
Estel could sense that Arwen and Elrond were getting angry and then Elladan and Elrohir were next to him staring daggers at Boromir, they were about to say something so, smiling, Estel said, "Baw! Fael. havo dad. (Don't! Just. sit down{I think})"  
  
"Aragorn is right," Gandalf said as Estel, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond all sat down. "We cannot use it."  
  
"You have only one choice," Elrond said, looking at everyone. His gaze landed on Boromir. "The ring must be destroyed."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli said, picking up his axe and hitting the ring. His axe shattered and Gimli fell to the floor.  
  
"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Glóin by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this," Elrond said.  
  
Nobody spoke.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly," Boromir said.  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed," Legolas said, jumping up.  
  
Gimli jumped up. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it."  
  
"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf. No one trust an elf," Gimli spat.  
  
Everyone started arguing except Frodo, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen.  
  
Suddenly Elrond heard a voice, "I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor."  
  
Everyone else heard as well because everyone was looking at him.  
  
"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way," Frodo said.  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said.  
  
"If by my life or death I can protect you I will," Estel said, standing up. He knelt in front of Frodo and said, "You have my sword."  
  
"And my bow."  
  
"And my axe." Estel grinned at Legolas when he saw him roll his eyes in irritation at the fact that a dwarf would be joining them.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." This time it was Legolas' time to grin when he saw Estel roll his eyes.  
  
"Hey. Mr Frodo's not goin anywhere without me," Sam said, running in.  
  
"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate the two of you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond replied, smiling slightly.  
  
"Wait. We're coming too," Merry said as he and Pippin ran in. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."  
  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. quest. thing," Pippin said.  
  
"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry said quietly.  
  
"Nine companions," Elrond said thoughtfully. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Great. Where're we going?" Pippin asked looking around at everyone.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The morning that the Fellowship had planned to depart dawned crisp and cold.  
  
Estel and Arwen were saying their goodbyes in a small glade just off the courtyard.  
  
"Please be careful Estel," Arwen said tearfully.  
  
"I will melamin (my love)," Estel replied, hugging her close. "Don't worry. I promise I'll come back."  
  
They just stood like that for quite a while until Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir entered the glade.  
  
"The Fellowship's just about ready to leave," Elrond said gently.  
  
After one last kiss Arwen moved towards the twins.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing Estel ran to the twins and gave them both a hug.  
  
"Amin mela lle (I love you)," Estel said quietly.  
  
"We love you too. You'd better hurry up and come home," Elladan said.  
  
"I'll try," Estel replied.  
  
He watched as the twins and Arwen walked back to the courtyard then he turned to face Elrond. He could see tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
They both walked towards each other and threw their arms around the other.  
  
Estel knew that this good bye was the hardest Elrond had ever experienced with him because everyone knew there was a chance that no one would survive.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go. I'll miss you nin ion."  
  
"I'll miss you too. If I hadn't been so stupid we would have seen much more of each other over the last how ever many years," Estel said quietly.  
  
"It's not your fault. I'm sure you know just how dangerous this journey will be so please be extra careful," Elrond said, a tear trickling own his cheek.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Come we should not keep them waiting any longer," Elrond said, leading him to the courtyard.  
  
Estel took his place next to Legolas and listened as Elrond spoke.  
  
"The Ringbearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you," he said.  
  
Estel stayed behind as everyone else headed out the gates. He took one last look at the woods that he grew up in then his gaze fell on the four people he considered his only family and then he also walked out the gate.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Please review.  
  
I've decided not to finish this story just yet. I'm not going to let the story go all the way through the War of the Ring but I will do some bits. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Life of a Ranger  
Chapter 12  
  
When they reached the Deep Legolas found Eowyn and asked for some ink, a quill, some parchment and a bird to deliver a letter.  
  
Once he had all the items he went and found a quiet room where he could write the letter in private.  
  
Half an hour later he sent the bird of to Rivendell and went to find Gimli.  
  
He couldn't find him so he went into the main hall.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Later that afternoon the doors were thrown open and Legolas saw someone he never thought he'd see again. Estel.  
  
Estel hadn't noticed him so Legolas walked over to him and blocked his way.  
  
"Le ab-dollen (You're late). You look terrible," he said, examining all Estel's injuries.  
  
Estel just laughed. Legolas took something out of his pocket and pushed it into Estel's hand. It was the Evenstar pendant.  
  
"Hannon le (Thank you)."  
  
"Oh no. I sent your family a letter saying that you had died," Legolas groaned.  
  
"Well done," Estel replied with a grin. "I need to talk to King Theoden and then I suppose I should let them know I'm fine."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Many elves were sitting in the Hall of Fire talking, listening to the music and dancing when an elf approached Elrond holding a letter. He handed it to Elrond, told him how it had arrived and left.  
  
Glorfindel, who was sitting near Elrond while he read the letter, noticed how pale Elrond turned so he said, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, but I'd prefer to tell the twins and Arwen first," Elrond said quietly.  
  
"Of course. Do you want me to go and get them," Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Yes please. Can you send them up to my study," Elrond said. Then he swiftly walked to his study.  
  
When he reached his study he sat down and re-read the letter a couple of times to make sure he had understood it properly.  
  
"Can you close the door please Elladan," Elrond said, when the three of them were in.  
  
They sat down and Arwen said, "Ada what's going on? Glorfindel said you wanted to talk to us but he wouldn't say what about."  
  
"I got this letter from Legolas, it's about Estel," Elrond said. And then he began to read.  
  
Dear Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Lady Arwen.  
  
Estel and I were travelling to the fortress of Helm's Deep with the people  
of Rohan when we were attacked by the wargs of Saruman.  
  
During the battle Estel was pulled over a cliff by a warg.  
  
I'm very sorry,  
Legolas.  
  
Arwen burst into tears and Elrond pulled her into a hug, keeping his eyes on the twins to see how they were.  
  
Shortly Arwen pulled away and said through her tears, "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Alright nin tithen loth (my little flower). If you have any problems getting to sleep then you can come to me ok?" Elrond said, gently kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I will. Goodnight Ada. Night 'Dan, 'Ro," she said.  
  
"Night," the twins said together, then she left.  
  
"How are you two feeling?" Elrond asked, bending down in front of the sofa that they were sitting on.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir didn't reply. They just sat there, tears coursing down their faces so Elrond sat down in between them and let them fall into his arms.  
  
They sat like that for almost an hour and then Elladan pulled back and said, "I'm going to bed Ada."  
  
"Me too," Elrohir said.  
  
"Alright. And like I said to Arwen if you can't sleep come and see me," Elrond said, kissing them as well.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked wearily.  
  
"Glorfindel."  
  
"Come in," Elrond said.  
  
Glorfindel entered.  
  
"I just saw the twins and they looked very upset and I just wondered if you were alright," Glorfindel said, sitting down.  
  
Elrond didn't say anything, he just stared into the flames.  
  
"Would you prefer it if I left?" Glorfindel said.  
  
"No it's alright. That letter that came was from Legolas, here," Elrond said, passing him the letter.  
  
"Oh no. How did the twins and Arwen take it?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Not very well, they were all very upset," Elrond said, sadly. And for the first time that evening he let his own tears fall.  
  
"As are you, it would seem," Glorfindel said.  
  
"Yes. I always knew this day would come but I thought, or at least, I hoped it would not come until after we had all left Middle Earth."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Arwen awoke with a start, the dream still vivid in her mind. She had to tell someone about it.  
  
She put a robe over her nightgown and went to find her brothers.  
  
She found then talking sadly in Estel's room.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Alright thanks. I had this dream during the night. I dreamt that Estel fell off the cliff into a fast flowing river like Legolas said, but he wasn't dead. There was a horse he recognised, he rode it to Helm's Deep. Estel's alive 'Dan, please believe me," Arwen said.  
  
"I do Arwen. But come, we should tell Ada and see what he says," Elladan replied, standing up.  
  
The three siblings found their father on the balcony of his study where he liked to eat breakfast when the weather was nice enough.  
  
This morning, however, the elf lord had not touched the large selection of food in front of him, he was just staring at the surrounding gardens.  
  
"Ada," Arwen said.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Arwen sat down in between Elladan and Elrohir and said, "I had a dream last night and I wanted to talk to you about it." She then started to explain her dream to her father.  
  
Just as she finished an elf came in, handed Elrond a letter and left.  
  
"So do you think what I saw was true?" Arwen asked.  
  
Elrond read the letter and then looked happily at the three elves in the room.  
  
"Yes I do," he said, handing the letter to Arwen.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked over Arwen's shoulders and they all read it.  
  
Dear Ada, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen.  
  
I'm sorry about the letter that Legolas sent. I'm fine so there is no need  
to worry. I'll explain when I see you next.  
  
Estel  
  
Elrond laughed at the look on his three children's faces.  
  
Suddenly everyone felt hungry so they started helping themselves to the food on the table and very shortly the amount of food had reduced a lot.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Merry watched as Gandalf rode off on Shadowfax with Pippin in his arms. He turned round and saw Aragorn approaching.  
  
"You'll be riding with me for now Merry," he said. Then he gently lifted the hobbit on to the horse and mounted behind him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After about 2 hours of riding a rider from the back of the company rode forward and said to the king, "My lord there are horsemen behind us. They are overtaking us, riding hard."  
  
Theoden at once called a halt. The riders turned and seized their spears. Aragorn dismounted and drew his sword.  
  
When they were about 50 paces away, Eomer called in a clear voice, "Halt! Halt! Who rides in Rohan?"  
  
There was silence and then a rider dismounted and walked slowly towards the men of Rohan, one hand held up, palm outwards in token of peace.  
  
"Rohan? This is Rohan? That is glad news we have been seeking this land for some time now. I am Halbarad Dúnadan, Ranger of the North. We are seeking Aragorn, son of Arathorn."  
  
"Halbarad," Aragorn cried, dismounting and running up to the man. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came as soon as quickly as we could after we got your summons," Halbarad said.  
  
"I did not summon you but come," Aragorn said walking towards Theoden. "My Lord this is Halbarad my cousin, he is a Ranger of the North. How many are with you?"  
  
"30 including me," Halbarad replied.  
  
"Will you be travelling with us for a while?" Theoden asked.  
  
"If you will have us," Halbarad said.  
  
"I would be honoured if 30 such men as yourselves would travel with us. We should stop and have something before to eat and then carry on riding," Theoden said.  
  
"Come Halbarad. I have plenty of things to talk to you about," Aragorn said, helping Merry of the horse.  
  
As he turned to follow Legolas and Halbarad towards a place where they could sit and eat away from everyone he heard a voice call, "First you scare us halfway to Mandos, then we ride all this way to make sure you are alright and you ignore us."  
  
He turned round and saw Elrond standing next to Elladan and Elrohir. Slightly behind them he saw Arwen dismounting from her horse, then she walked up to her father and watched as Aragorn stared at them.  
  
He ran to Arwen and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you when I read the letter from Legolas," Arwen said, her head buried in Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry," Aragorn replied, then he pulled back slightly and said with a smile, "Blame the Silvan elf."  
  
"Ow," Aragorn said as Elrohir lightly hit him across the head.  
  
"Don't blame Legolas," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah. It's your fault for being clumsy," Elladan said.  
  
"Say's the elf who tripped over a tree root and scared a deer away when naneth and I first came to live in Imladris," Aragorn said.  
  
"Ahhh, he got you there bro," Elrohir said, moving out of the way of Elladan's hand as he tried to hit him.  
  
Aragorn ignored his brothers and walked up to his father. Elrond pulled him into a hug and said, "How are you nin ion?"  
  
"Fine thank you Ada."  
  
Aragorn turned round and saw King Theoden standing close by watching them curiously.  
  
"I'm sorry My Lord. This is my father Lord Elrond of Rivendell. These are his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir. And this is his lovely daughter Arwen," Aragorn explained.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking but why do you call an elf your father?" Theoden asked.  
  
"My father died when I was two years old and my mother and I moved to Rivendell and Elrond took the place of my father," Aragorn said.  
  
When Theoden still looked slightly puzzled Elrond asked Aragorn in elvish, "Does he know who you are?"  
  
"No, and I'd prefer it to stay that way if possible," Aragorn replied in the same language.  
  
"He'd find out soon enough anyway," Elrond said soothingly, then switched to the common tongue and said to Theoden, "The reason Aragorn and his mother moved to Rivendell was because Aragorn's father was Arathorn, heir of Isildur and Aragorn is now heir of Isildur and heir to the throne of Gondor."  
  
Aragorn sighed and turned towards Theoden.  
  
Everyone could tell that he was shocked by this news but before anyone could say anything Eomer came over and said to Theoden, "Uncle, we need to talk to you over there if you don't mind."  
  
So he followed his nephew after muttering a quick goodbye for now.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I finally updated!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long I'll try and update sooner now.  
  
Please review.  
  
Thanks to Alexis, Lady Prongs of Rohan and DxInsider for reviewing my last chapter. 


	13. Chapter 13

The Life of a Ranger.  
Chapter 13.  
  
As they were riding Aragorn noticed Elrond looking at his arm and frowning.  
  
"What's wrong Ada?" he asked.  
  
"I don't like the look of that cut on your arm Estel. It looks infected," Elrond said. "Where did you get it from?"  
  
"Umm," Aragorn replied, looking at the cut.  
  
"The wargs," Legolas said.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"When was the last time you cleaned it?" Elrond asked.  
  
Legolas snorted quietly.  
  
"I haven't really had time," Aragorn said.  
  
Elrond groaned as Legolas and the twins tried to stifle the giggles.  
  
"Well as soon as we stop I'm going to clean it, understand?" Elrond said sternly.  
  
"Yes Ada," Aragorn replied. Then he turned to Legolas and said, "You can be quiet or I might just accidentally spill some of your embarrassing moments that I've witnessed. After all there's plenty to tell"  
  
Aragorn laughed at the look on Legolas's face and rode off to catch up with Elrond and Arwen who had already ridden off.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
While Elrond was cleansing Aragorn's wound Aragorn said, "Ada, I've decided that I'm not going to travel with King Theoden much longer. I am going to take the Paths of the Dead."  
  
"I thought you would and Elladan, Elrohir and I have already decided we are coming with you," Elrond said.  
  
"As am I," Legolas said.  
  
"What about Arwen?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"We haven't mentioned it to her. I'm sure she will want to come too but I will not allow it," Elrond said.  
  
"Good. I do not want her to take the risk. I suppose I should tell her," Aragorn said.  
  
"Why don't you leave it to me. You go and tell King Theoden your plans and I'll tell Arwen."  
  
"Thank you," Aragorn said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As Aragorn made his way back to where he his family had been sitting he heard Elrond and Arwen talking angrily in elvish.  
  
"I'm going to check on Celebrindal," Arwen said, before walking over to where her horse was grazing.  
  
"I take it you told her then," Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes. She doesn't want us to leave her behind," Elrond replied. "What did King Theoden say?"  
  
"The usual 'Oh you can't take that route' and 'No one has ever survived the Paths of the Dead'," Aragorn said. "I'm going to talk to Arwen."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Arwen?"  
  
"What?" Arwen asked, without turning to Aragorn.  
  
"I take it Ada told you then," Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes he told me. He also told me that both you and him do not want me with you," Arwen replied.  
  
"It's not that we don't want you to come with us Arwen, we want to keep you from danger."  
  
"I won't be in any more danger then you, Ada or the twins. I can protect myself as well as you can and you know it," said Arwen, turning round to Aragorn.  
  
"I know you can but if anything happens to us at least you can then go to Valinor and be with your Naneth," Aragorn said, brushing a piece of hair away from Arwen's face.  
  
Arwen fell into Aragorn's arms and said, "I understand."  
  
They stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes before Arwen said, "I should go and apologise to Ada."  
  
They made their way hand-in-hand back towards Elrond and Arwen took her hand out of Aragorn's and said, "I'm sorry Ada. Please forgive me. I know you are only thinking about what's best for me."  
  
Elrond smiled at her and pulled her into his arms saying, "There's nothing to forgive nin iell."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Arwen was resting in the small tent that she had been given at Dunharrow when one of the men of Rohan came and told her that King Theoden wanted to talk to her.  
  
Once Arwen was seated in front of Theoden he began, "As you probably know many of my men and I are riding to the aid of Gondor. I wish for you to go back to Edoras with my niece Eowyn and the hobbit Meriadoc."  
  
"But I can fight with you," Arwen replied.  
  
"That is what Merry and Eowyn said but I will not allow it. Merry because he is too small to ride his own horse and Eowyn because although she can fight well she is still young and she does not understand the danger we will be facing."  
  
"And what about me?" Arwen asked. "I can ride my own horse and I definitely understand the danger and I'm not exactly young. Is it just because I'm a woman?"  
  
Theoden looked uneasy.  
  
"Well meaning no disrespect my lord but I can probably fight better then most of the men here if the need arises. I'm almost 2800 years old and I first learnt to use a sword and a bow and arrow when I was 15," Arwen said. "If you are worried about what my father will say if he finds out that you have allowed me to ride into battle with you then do not be. He will not expect anything less of me I assure you."  
  
"If you are sure then you may ride with us," Theoden replied.  
  
"Thank you my lord," Arwen said, standing up. She gave Theoden a curtsey and then went back to her own tent.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Arwen watched in horror as one of the Nazgul picked Theoden and his horse up and then dropped them. Theoden landed under his horse so he couldn't move and the Nazgul approached him. Suddenly, one of the Rohan warriors appeared between the Nazgul and Theoden.  
  
Arwen watched amazed as the warrior took off his helmet and she discovered that the warrior was not a man as she had expected but Eowyn. With the help of the hobbit Merry she somehow managed to kill the foul beast.  
  
Arwen slowly walked over to them as Merry spoke with Theoden. When Merry saw Arwen approaching he said, "My lady is there anything you can do to help them?"  
  
She knelt down and put a hand on Theoden's neck seeking a pulse. "I'm afraid it's too late to safe King Theoden."  
  
She moved over to Eowyn and searched for a pulse. "Lady Eowyn is still alive but only just. She-" Arwen stopped when she heard what people were crying.  
  
"The Corsairs of Umbar! The Corsairs of Umbar! Look! The Corsairs of Umbar are coming! So Belfalas is taken, and the Ethir, and the Lebennin is gone. The Corsairs are upon us! It is the last stroke of doom!"  
  
"Merry. Do not worry I promise I will come back but for now I need to go and help the Rohirrim if I can," Arwen said before running back into battle.  
  
A few hours later Arwen found her family in amongst the wounded helping them.  
  
"Arwen. What are you doing here?" Elrond asked when he saw her.  
  
"I rode with King Theoden," she replied.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, but I need you or Estel over there now," she said, pointing to where she had left Eowyn, Merry and Theoden.  
  
"Why what's happened?" Estel asked coming over.  
  
"King Theoden was attacked by the Lord of the Nazgul. Eowyn stopped the Nazgul from killing Theoden. Together she and Merry killed it. Theoden is dead and Eowyn is on the brink of death," Arwen explained.  
  
Eomer was near-by and he heard all that Arwen had said. He approached them.  
  
"Did you say my Uncle is dead?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. He's over there along with your sister."  
  
"Eowyn? Eowyn is here. How did she get here?" Eomer asked, looking where Arwen had pointed.  
  
"As far as I know she rode with us from Dunharrow. Please Ada we must hurry."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Arwen, Legolas and Gimli found Merry and Pippin sitting in the gardens of the Houses of Healing. For a while they all sat talking of what had happened since they had parted.  
  
Then Legolas and Arwen fell silent while the hobbits and Gimli carried on talking.  
  
Legolas watched as Arwen's gaze kept falling down to where the tents were pitched, just outside the city walls, where they knew Estel, Elrond and the twins were discussing what to do next with Gandalf, Prince Imrahil and Eomer.  
  
"Were you not asked to attend?" Legolas asked Arwen in their native tongue.  
  
"No. What about you?" Arwen replied in the same language.  
  
"Estel asked Gimli and I if we would attend but we said we'd follow him whatever they decide."  
  
"Something bothers you my friend," Arwen said.  
  
"The Lady Galadriel told me to beware of the gulls but now that I have heard them I cannot forget them. They have stirred up the longing of the sea in my heart. I fear I shall find no peace under beech or elm," Legolas replied.  
  
"Legolas do not speak like that. There are still many things for you to do in Middle Earth before you depart. And besides if Estel and I have children I will need you to help me bring them up properly, after all Estel and the twins won't be any good there," Arwen said, with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"You're right," Legolas replied, laughing back.  
  
They looked at the hobbits and Gimli and saw that they were staring at them.  
  
"My apologies my friend," Legolas said, going back to the common tongue. "Arwen was just helping me see sense about some things."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"My lady." Arwen looked up as Prince Imrahil ran up to her. "Lord Aragorn would like to talk to you and Prince Legolas and Master Gimli He said he would meet you in his tent outside the city."  
  
"Thank you. I'll just go and find the other two and then I'll head down."  
  
A few minutes later Arwen, Legolas and Gimli walked over to Estel's tent and out from it emerged Estel, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir deep in conversation.  
  
"We have decided that in two days time we are going to ride out to the black gate. I know we cannot achieve victory through strength of arms but we can draw Sauron's Eye towards us to give Frodo a chance," Estel said.  
  
"I shall ride with you," Legolas said, placing a hand on Estel's shoulder.  
  
"And me," Gimli said.  
  
Elrond saw the look on his daughters face and said, "Arwen can you come with me please I'd like to talk to you alone."  
  
Arwen followed Elrond a little way away from everyone.  
  
"What do you want to talk to me about Ada?" she asked.  
  
"You have heard what we are going to do but what about you? Are you going to ride with us? It will be much more dangerous then the fight that took place here," he said, motioning to the field where they stood.  
  
"I don't know. A part of me-" Arwen fell to her knees, her head in her hands.  
  
Elrond was quickly kneeling in front of her. "Arwen," he said urgently. "Arwen I need you to look at me."  
  
Arwen raised her head slightly.  
  
"Good girl. I need you to tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Dizzy. Hurts. Please make it stop Ada."  
  
"I'll try and make it stop little one. Where does it hurt?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Arm and side," Arwen said. Then, she fell into Elrond's arms as consciousness fled her.  
  
Elrond laid her gently down and quickly sought out a pulse. He quickly found one. Then he shouted, "Elladan. Elrohir."  
  
They turned round and when they saw Elrond kneeling on the floor next to the unconscious sister they ran over shortly followed by Estel and Legolas.  
  
"Ada what happened?" Elladan asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm not sure we were talking and suddenly she fell to her knees. She said she felt dizzy and her arm and side were hurting. We need to get her to the Houses of Healing. Estel can you get my pack. It's in my tent and then follow us up please," Elrond said, gently picking Arwen up.  
  
A few minutes later Estel met his family in one of the healing rooms.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with her Ada?" Estel asked Elrond, handing him his pack.  
  
"Not yet." Elrond started rolling her sleeves up and everyone gasped when they saw the long, inflamed cut.  
  
"Oh nin tithen loth (my little flower) why didn't you tell me about it?" Elrond said quietly.  
  
He started cleaning it and his three sons helped in any way they could.  
  
"It's time to see what sort of state her sides in now," Elladan said, when her arm was clean and bound.  
  
Just by looking at the cut on her side Elrond could tell it was infected. He went over to the counter and mixed together an ointment to go on it, while Elrohir cleaned it. He walked back over to the bed and gently rubbed the ointment over the cut.  
  
"She should be fine now. I'm going outside for a bit so if any of you are going to stay in here can you come and find me when she wakes up please," Elrond said, pulling the blanket over her. He washed his hands and then left.  
  
He almost bumped into Legolas outside the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Lord Elrond. Is Arwen alright?" Legolas asked.  
  
"She should be fine now. She had some cuts that hadn't been seen to and had got infected. You can go in if you want," Elrond replied.  
  
"Thank you my lord."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning Legolas and Estel were sitting with Arwen. Elrond entered and started making some more ointment for her side.  
  
He turned round when he heard Legolas say, "Lord Elrond, she's waking up."  
  
Legolas got up from his seat and moved out the way so Elrond could sit down.  
  
"Arwen," he said gently. "Arwen wake up. Open your eyes nin tithen loth (my little flower)."  
  
Arwen slowly opened her eyes and saw Elrond. "Ada. What's going on? Where am I?"  
  
"In the houses of healing in Minas Tirith. You fainted yesterday on the field when we were talking about whether you were going to ride with us to the Black Gate. When we got you up here we found a nasty cut on your arm that hadn't been treated and a cut on your side that had got infected. You lost a lot of blood you know," Elrond said sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it Ada, it's just with what happened with King Theoden, Lady Eowyn and Merry I didn't really get time to have them seen to," Arwen replied.  
  
"It's all right now tithen min (little one), just please don't do it again," Elrond said, playing with his daughters hair. He noticed the look on her face and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"My arm and side is stinging a bit that's all," Arwen replied.  
  
"Give me your arm. I've got some cream to put on it and before you woke up I made some more ointment for your side so I'll put that on in a minute."  
  
After he was sure the cream was rubbed right in Elrond asked Arwen to turn onto her side so he could get to her injured side.  
  
When she turned over she noticed Estel sitting quietly next to the bed. He took one of her hands in his and held it there.  
  
"You scared me yesterday," he said.  
  
"Just getting you back for the letter Legolas sent," Arwen replied grinning at him.  
  
"Arwen, this will sting a little," Elrond warned her.  
  
While Elrond rubbed the ointment on Arwen squeezed Estel's hand gently.  
  
Elrond walked over to the small sink and washed his hands and said, "Yesterday you didn't tell me if you were going to ride with us or not but you cannot now because we are heading of in the morning and you need a lot of rest."  
  
Arwen nodded in understanding.  
  
"I'm going to go and let your brothers know you are awake and then I'll get some food for you."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I hope everyone had a good Xmas and a Happy New Year.  
  
Over the holidays I went to see Return of the King twice and it was fantastic. The first time I went I cried over five different parts and my friend who came with me enjoyed taking the mick afterwards.  
  
I hope everyone else who has seen it enjoyed it.  
  
Lady Prongs of Rohan It is a bit of both. Glad you like it.  
  
Leggylover03 thanks for reviewing.  
  
Please review. 


	14. Chapter 14

The Life of a Ranger.  
Chapter 14.  
  
When the messages came from the field of Cormallen that the battle had been won Arwen rode there with all haste.  
  
She was walking around looking for someone she recognised when she saw Legolas. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.  
  
"I'm so glad you're safe Legolas. In the messages we got it said that Estel was fine but it didn't say anything about anyone else. How's Ada and the twins. And what about Frodo and Sam."  
  
"Calm down Arwen. Your father and the twins are fine. Frodo and Sam, well I'm really not sure. They were in a very bad state when Mithrandir found them. He, Estel and Lord Elrond have been spending a lot of time trying to heal them. They're in there now if you want to go and see them," he said, pointing at a gazebo slightly away from everything else.  
  
Arwen walked over to where Legolas had pointed and silently entered in.  
  
She saw her father and Estel huddled over a bed where she guessed one of the hobbits lay. She could tell from the look on their faces that they were both in healing trances so she sat down on the floor and waited.  
  
A few minutes later Estel's knees buckled and he grabbed hold of the bed to steady himself. Arwen was by his side instantly, leading him over to a chair.  
  
"Estel I thought I said tell me when you need a break," Elrond said sternly. Then more gently he said, "You've been through so much I wouldn't want to lose you now just because you over exerted yourself."  
  
"I'm sorry Ada."  
  
"It's alright now." He turned to Arwen and gave her a kiss. "When did you get here?"  
  
"A few minutes ago. Legolas told me where to find you."  
  
"Well I'm glad you're here little one. I'm going to get some food for Estel so can you make sure he doesn't leave that chair. Or else," Elrond added to Estel.  
  
Arwen laughed lightly while Estel pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
When she pulled away she said," I'm glad you're safe my love."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The day of Estel's coronation dawned and Estel was waiting nervously in a room that had been given to him while his own rooms were being prepared. Elrond, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir were in there with him trying to calm his nerves when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
A young girl entered and bowed to Estel. "My Lord, Mithrandir sent me to tell you that it's time."  
  
"Thank you," Estel said, slowly standing up.  
  
"We had better get outside then," Elrond said, walking over to Estel. "Everything will be fine nin ion," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estel knelt down in front of Gandalf who lifted the crown, which Frodo had handed him, up into the air and then slowly brought it down and placed it on the man's head. Estel looked up and beamed at his long-time friend. He then stood up and turned to face his people.  
  
When silence fell he took a deep breath and started to sing, "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn? Ambar-metta*."  
  
He then started walking through the crowd smiling at the people he recognised when he came to Legolas. He placed a hand on the elf's shoulder who did the same to him.  
  
"Hannon le (thank you)," Estel said.  
  
"It has been a pleasure fighting alongside you mellon nin," Legolas said, moving to the side.  
  
Estel now saw Elrond standing in front of Elladan, Arwen and Elrohir. Elrond moved forward and embraced the man. "Well done. I'm proud of you nin ion."  
  
The new king knelt in front of Arwen, pulled something out of his pocket and said in a loud, clear voice so everyone could hear, "Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían, Evenstar of your people will you be my wife?" He then held out a ring.  
  
Arwen gasped and looked at her father who just smiled and nodded. "Of course I will," she said, letting him slip the ring on her finger.  
  
He stood up and they just looked at each other for a moment before his mouth came crashing down on hers.  
  
Elrond felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned round and saw Galadriel.  
  
"I know how hard that must have been for you but you made the right decision," she said.  
  
"I know."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estel stood nervously where he had stood a week ago at the top of the white city in front of almost all the inhabitants of Minas Tirith and many elves from the different realms of Middle Earth. Elladan and Elrohir were standing next to him. It was the day of Estel and Arwen's wedding and the two elves and Estel were waiting for Elrond and Arwen so it could begin.  
  
Suddenly, the crowd parted and Arwen and Elrond appeared. They slowly started walking towards Estel. When they reached him Elrond kissed his daughter and placed her hand in Estel's. Then, the service began.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
* "Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world." Return of the King.  
  
Wow! Only three pages. That's one of the shortest chapters I've ever written. Hopefully the next one will be longer.  
  
Thanks Elven Kitty, Vereniel Greenleaf and Pernauriel for reviewing my last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Life of a Ranger.  
Chapter 15.  
  
It had been almost seven months till Estel's coronation and his and Arwen's wedding and Estel was in his study with a mass of paperwork. He put his quill down and sighed in frustration when he felt two hands gently rubbing his neck and shoulders.  
  
Estel turned his chair round and Arwen sat down on his lap.  
  
"Dinner was an hour ago melamin," Arwen said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not hungry but I've finished here now," Estel said, standing Arwen up and then standing up himself.  
  
They walked to their living room and sat down on one of the sofas.  
  
"How was your day?" Estel asked.  
  
"Well you know I haven't been feeling quite right well I went to the healers."  
  
"And are you alright? Is there anything wrong?" Estel asked, worried.  
  
"No there's nothing wrong, but." Arwen stopped, looking down at her hands.  
  
"But what?" Estel asked, gently lifting her head until they were looking each other in the eye.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Arwen replied.  
  
"Are you sure? That's fantastic."  
  
"Really?" Arwen asked nervously.  
  
"Really. What did you think I'd say?"  
  
Arwen shrugged and Estel leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
A few hours later Arwen was lying with her head on Estel's lap singing softly in elvish. When she got to the end of the song she looked up at Estel and said, "What language will we teach him or her and any other children we have?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I suppose living here we will have to teach them the common tongue won't we," Arwen replied.  
  
"Yes we will have to. But we will also teach them our own language," Estel replied, playing with a piece of Arwen's hair.  
  
"Hannon le. Amin mela le (Thank you. I love you)."  
  
Arwen sat up. "I think we aught to have an early night," she said grinning at her husband.  
  
"I think so too," Estel replied, grinning too.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Estel groaned but said, "Come in."  
  
A servant came in, bowed and said, "My Lord, some travellers have arrived and wish to speak to you."  
  
"Did they give their names?" Estel asked.  
  
"No My Lord."  
  
"I'll be up in a minute then Arwen," Estel said walking towards the door.  
  
"They wish to speak to both of you My Lord."  
  
Arwen stood up and walked to her husband. "Send them up to the throne room," she said.  
  
"Yes My Lady."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estel and Arwen were talking quietly in the throne room when the servant came in.  
  
"King Elessar, Queen Arwen," he said, bowing. He then moved out the way and they could see the travellers.  
  
"ADA," Arwen cried, running into his arms.  
  
Elrond laughed, "It's good to see you too Arwen."  
  
Estel went over to them although slightly slower then his wife had. He dismissed the servant and greeted his brothers, Glorfindel and then his father.  
  
Arwen then led them back up to the living room she and her husband had been in minutes before and they all sat down.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" she asked, sitting in between her father and Glorfindel.  
  
"We thought we'd come and see how you were both getting on here," Elrond replied.  
  
"How long are you staying?" Estel asked.  
  
"18 months."  
  
"Really? Why so long?" Arwen asked.  
  
"More and more elves are leaving Imladris every day. When we go back it won't be long until Glorfindel and I also leave," Elrond said, sadly.  
  
Estel and Arwen's face's fell.  
  
"But we do not need to think about that day yet," Elladan said.  
  
"'Dan's right. Tell us what has been happening since we left," Elrohir said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning after breakfast Estel, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel were planning a hunting trip when Estel suddenly ran into his and Arwen's bedchambers.  
  
Suddenly the elves heard the noise of someone being sick, Elrond followed Estel and found Arwen being sick in the bathroom and Estel gently rubbing her back with one hand and holding her hair out of the way with the other.  
  
When she finished Estel gave her a glass of water, which she slowly drank. She then stood up and Estel helped her into the living room where she sat down next to Estel and leaned heavily on him.  
  
"I didn't realise this bit would start so soon," she said to Estel.  
  
"Arwen what's going on? Are you ill?" Elrond asked.  
  
"No I'm not ill Ada. I'm pregnant?" Arwen replied.  
  
"Your what?" Elladan and Elrohir said together, glaring at Estel.  
  
Elrond laughed and said, "Ignore them. Congratulations both of you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Congratulations," Glorfindel said.  
  
Elrond sat down on a chair near Arwen and Estel. "When did you find out?"  
  
"Yesterday. I'm two month gone," Arwen replied.  
  
"I don't think we will be going hunting today after all," Elrond said.  
  
"Why not? We can't change our plans just because of me. I'm fine now," Arwen said.  
  
Elrond pointed to one of the windows and everyone saw that it had started raining heavily.  
  
"Oh," said the twins, Estel and Arwen.  
  
"You lot might not mind going out in all weather but Glorfindel and I would rather stay inside in this weather," Elrond said.  
  
"Me too Ada," Arwen said.  
  
"Have you two thought about any names yet?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"All we've decided is that if it's a girl we're going to call her Celebrian."  
  
"I think that's a lovely idea," Elrond said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
5 months later Arwen woke up and saw her husband was also awake.  
  
"Good morning," she said sleepily.  
  
"Good morning bien (beautiful)," Estel replied, wrapping an arm round her.  
  
"What time is it?" Arwen asked.  
  
"10 o'clock."  
  
"Shouldn't you be in some meeting or other," Arwen asked, pulling the covers up.  
  
"Not today. I told Faramir yesterday that I was having the day of to spend with my beautiful wife."  
  
Arwen leaned up and gave him a kiss and then said, "Thank you Estel. I wasn't sure if you would remember."  
  
"Remember what?" Estel said, smirking.  
  
"Very funny your highness," Arwen said, also smirking.  
  
"Happy Anniversary mela (love)," said Estel.  
  
"Happy Anniversary."  
  
They were in the middle of a kiss when there was a knock on the door. They groaned and broke apart.  
  
"Who is it?" Estel called.  
  
"It's just Ada," Elrond called through the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Elrond entered and walked up to the bed.  
  
"First of all," he said, "Happy Anniversary."  
  
"Thank you," they both said.  
  
"Faramir asked me to ask you if you could attend a meeting in thirty minutes."  
  
"I told him I was spending today with Arwen," Estel said.  
  
"He knows and he said he wouldn't ask but it's very important. It will only last an hour or two and he said no-one will bother you this afternoon whatever happens."  
  
"Go Estel, I don't mind," Arwen said.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Estel asked.  
  
"I'll manage for a few hours without you, my lord," Arwen replied.  
  
"Can you tell Faramir I'll be there then Ada."  
  
Elrond nodded and left.  
  
"I was wondering what you wanted to do this afternoon," Estel said, starting to get dressed.  
  
"Ahh well I've already had an idea but it's a surprise. After your meeting come to the living room and all will be explained my love," Arwen said, pressing a kiss to her husbands lips.  
  
"I'll try and manage to wait till then," Estel said, kissing her back before leaving.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Thanks ele15greenleaf and Elven Kitten I'm glad you both liked the chapter.  
  
Please review. 


	16. Chapter 16

The Life of a Ranger.  
Chapter 16.  
  
Elrond, Glorfindel and Arwen were sitting, talking one evening. Estel, Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas, who had been visiting Minas Tirith, were out on a hunting trip.  
  
"And then..." Arwen stopped.  
  
"Arwen? Is anything wrong?" Elrond asked, when she didn't carry on talking.  
  
Arwen cried out and clutched her stomach. "My water's just broken. The baby's coming."  
  
"Glorfindel can you go and get the healers. I'm going to take Arwen up to her chambers," Elrond said, helping Arwen up.  
  
Arwen lay down on her bed and Elrond sat down next to her.  
  
"Well he or she has decided to come early," Arwen said, smiling up at her father.  
  
"You were a fortnight early too you know," Elrond said as the healers and Glorfindel entered.  
  
"I just need to talk to Glorfindel quickly but I'll only be over there alright?" Elrond said.  
  
Arwen nodded as one of the healers came over to ask her some questions.  
  
"Do you think you could ride out and find the boys Glorf? Estel said they were going to follow the Anduin south. They are not that far from here, I can feel them," Elrond said.  
  
"Of course I will. I'll go and get ready and I'll leave as soon as possible," Glorfindel replied.  
  
"Thank you mellon nin," Elrond said, clasping his shoulder.  
  
"Ada," Arwen cried, as Glorfindel went off to get ready.  
  
Elrond walked back to his daughter's side and took her hands in his. He gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear with his other hand.  
  
-------------  
  
"'Dan," Estel hissed. "Dan wake up."  
  
"What's wrong?" Elladan asked groggily.  
  
"Listen. I'm sure I heard hooves but I wasn't sure. Can you hear them?" Estel asked.  
  
"Yes, I can hear them," Elladan said. "Someone's coming this way. Whoever it is is alone."  
  
Elrohir and Legolas nodded in agreement.  
  
"Who goes riding through these lands at this hour?" Estel called.  
  
"Estel, is that you?"  
  
"Glorfindel," the four of them said as Glorfindel rode into the firelight.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Estel asked.  
  
"Arwen went into labour earlier this evening. Your father asked me to ride out and find you," replied Glorfindel.  
  
Immediately the three elves started to pack up camp while Estel got the horses ready. They all knew how much Estel wanted to be present for the birth of his first child.  
  
----------------  
  
At 8 o clock the next morning Arwen's bedchambers were filled with the crying of a baby.  
  
Elrond smiled at Arwen and said, "You've got a son Arwen, a little boy."  
  
"Is he alright?" Arwen asked.  
  
"My Lady he's fine," one of the healers's said, handing the baby to her.  
  
"Is there anything else you want My Lady?"  
  
Arwen didn't answer. She was staring, mesmerised, at the small child in her arms. Her child.  
  
"We'll be fine now, thank you," Elrond answered.  
  
The healers bowed and left the room.  
  
"I can't believe it," Arwen said, her eyes not leaving her child. "I've got a child. Estel and I have got a son."  
  
"What names had you two been thinking about for a boy?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Eldarion."  
  
"You know he looks just like Elrohir when he was born. They're both very quiet too. Elladan made enough noise for two anyway."  
  
Arwen laughed.  
  
"I wish Nana were here," she said, looking up at her father.  
  
"I know you do," he said, wrapping his arm around her. "I wish she were here too." He looked down at the baby and said, "I think someone's getting sleepy."  
  
"That makes two of us," Arwen said, yawning.  
  
"Well he's almost asleep so why don't I put him in his cot and you can get some sleep too. I'll stay here in case he wakes," Elrond suggested.  
  
"Thank you Ada." She pressed a gentle kiss on Eldarion's forehead and then handed him to Elrond.  
  
When Elrond sat back down next to the bed Arwen threw her arms around him and said, "Thank you for making all this possible Ada. Thank you for allowing me to marry Estel."  
  
"Your welcome my daughter," Elrond said, returning the hug. "As long as my children are happy I am happy."  
  
Arwen lay back down and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
-------------  
  
Elrond heard quick footsteps and the bedroom door was opened and Estel rushed to the bed.  
  
"Is she alright?" he asked, taking one of her hands in his.  
  
"Yes she's fine."  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
"He's over here," Elrond said, walking over to the cot. Estel followed him.  
  
"They haven't been asleep long so you might want to go and have a wash and get changed now," Estel said.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
------------  
  
Arwen woke up and heard a voice talking. She lowly opened her eyes and saw Estel sitting by the bed, holding Eldarion and talking softly to him.  
  
"Can you see that lady in the bed? She's your Nana, your Mummy and she's the most beautiful person you'll ever meet," he was saying.  
  
"Well that man that is holding you is your Ada. He's the most brave and handsome man in Middle Earth," Arwen said.  
  
"Mela I didn't know you were awake," Estel said.  
  
"When did you get home?" she asked, sleepily.  
  
"Not long after you both went to sleep." He looked back down at the child and said, "What are we going to call him then?"  
  
"I thought we had decided on Eldarion," Arwen replied.  
  
"You didn't seem very keen on that name I thought."  
  
"No I like it."  
  
"Eldarion it is then."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Estel said.  
  
Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Legolas came in.  
  
"Hey little sister," Elladan said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine thanks. We'd like to introduce you to your new nephew, Eldarion," Arwen said, proudly.  
  
"You two missed lunch," Elrond said. "So we thought we'd bring you up some food." He handed the tray he was holding to Estel.  
  
"Thanks Ada."  
  
"I'll hold Eldarion for you while you eat Arwen," Elrohir offered.  
  
Arwen handed him over and took the tray from Glorfindel.  
  
Laughter filled the room as Estel, Elrohir and Legolas told Elrond, Glorfindel and Arwen about how Elladan had fallen off his horse into the stream and frightened the deer away.  
  
---------------  
  
I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been busy at school with tests and things. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.  
  
nic, Elven Kitten, grumpy and Ymmas Sirron thanks for the reviews. 


	17. Chapter 17

The Life of a Ranger.

Chapter 17.

(I don't own the song in this chapter, it's 'Into The West' from 'The Return of the King' film and soundtrack.)

-----------

The Royal Family of Minas Tirith were going about their daily activities with a more subdued air because all anyone could think of was the departure of Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel the next morning.

Estel was sitting in his study trying to work when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Elrond walked in. "I wanted to talk to you before we leave tomorrow but if you're busy it can wait till later," he said.

"No don't worry, there is nothing here that can not wait a day or two. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please."

Estel poured two goblets of wine and followed the elf out onto the balcony. They stood together in comfortable silence for a few minutes and then Elrond spoke.

"I have never thanked you," he said softly.

"What for?"

"Before you and your mother arrived into our lives my family was falling apart. Arwen could not bear to stay in Imladris because of the memories of her mother, so she moved to Lothlorien to live with her grandparents. The few occasions she did come back were painful for us all. For Arwen all it did was force the memories she tried so hard to forget, back into the forefront of her mind and reinforce the fact that she had made the right decision going to live in Lothlorien. It was painful for the twins and I because it just reminded us of what we were missing in our lives."

Elrond paused and took a mouthful of wine before carrying on.

"The attack on Celebrian caused Elladan and Elrohir to become reckless. They would ride out for increasingly longer periods of time hunting for orcs with no thought for their own safety. All they could think of was revenge and killing as many orcs as they could. Each time they went out I worried that one or both of them would not come back again and when they did come back I could hardly recognise them as the innocent, carefree boys they had been when their mother was around, they were too filled with blood-lust."

Estel could not help the slight shudder that shook his body and Elrond nodded, understanding how he felt.

"I did all I could to help them but all I could think about was that I had failed all three of them, and Celebrian."

With a sigh Elrond turned to look out across the city. Estel wanted to say something but he was speechless. He had heard about how things had been after Celebrian had sailed West but he had never realised just how bad it had been.

Elrond began to speak again. "Over the years I often considered following Celebrian over the sea, I didn't feel like I had any reason to stay in Middle Earth."

He turned to Estel, and said with a smile, "And then you arrived. Our Estel, our hope. You gave me a reason to stay. You gave my life a purpose and you brought my family back together. I don't know if you remember but the day after you arrived you feel ill. Elladan and Elrohir fell in love with you over those few days and they realised they could not keep risking their lives they way they had been for so many years because you needed them. You made Arwen's visits more frequent and so much happier. And now you have made her indescribably happy which is all a parent can hope for with regards to their children. So thank you Estel, for everything."

Estel was so overwhelmed with the amount of love and pride evident in Elrond's voice that there was silence for a few minutes as he tried to control his emotions, then he spoke, "You give me thanks when I should be thanking you. You took my mother and I in and treated us as part of your own family. When I was sick or injured you looked after me, when other elves treated me unfairly because of my race you made me feel loved and important and when I fell in love with your only daughter you gave me her hand in marriage, even though you knew it would mean losing her forever. I do not know how I can ever thank you enough for that."

"By loving my daughter with every fibre of your being and by treating her as the Princess of both Rivendell and Lothlorien deserves to be treated, which I know you already do."

Elrond took a step towards Estel, placed a hand under his chin and gently pushed Estel's head up so they were looking at each other.

"I'm so proud of you. I'm proud of the person you have become, of all the things you have done and accomplished, of everything. I only wish I could stay and see what you will accomplish now you are King but my time on Middle-Earth is drawing to a close," Elrond said sadly, and by this time they both had tears in their eyes.

"Please don't forget me," Estel said, a lone tear coursing down his cheek.

"Oh Estel," Elrond laughed, tears spilling down his face as well. "I could never forget you. Come here," he held out his arms and Estel almost threw himself into the embrace like he did when he was little.

"There will always be a special place in my heart for you," Elrond whispered.

They lost track of how long they stood, wrapped tightly in each other's arms but eventually they pulled away from each other.

Estel took a deep breath and then said, "We are late for dinner, we should go down."

Elrond kissed Estel's forehead before nodding and following him off the balcony. Estel smiled as he felt his father's strong arm slip lovingly around his shoulders.

--------------

That evening Elrond and Arwen sat alone in one of the Royal families private gardens.

"Are you sure you have made the right decision?" Elrond asked.

"I am sure. Ada, please do not spend the whole of this night trying to persuade me to change my mind. I would not have my last few hours with you be taken up with that, for it would be a waste. I love Aragorn and could not leave him, especially now we have Eldarion, and this one on the way," Arwen said, resting her hand on her stomach.

"I expected that answer," Elrond said, smiling softly. "But I had to check."

They spent the whole night talking about anything and everything, neither one wishing to think of Elrond's imminent departure.

As the first rays of the sun lit up the world Arwen fell silent. When she finally looked up at Elrond he sighed at the tears glittering in her eyes and pulled her into his arms.

"I cannot believe I will never see you again after today," Arwen said, sorrowfully.

Elrond took a deep breath and began to sing in the deep, soothing voice Arwen had not heard since her childhood, when it had been used to calm her down after nightmares,

"Lay down 

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now_

_Dream-of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across a distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away…_

_Hope fades _

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say _

_We have come now to the end _

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms…"_

Arwen turned to him when the song finished and asked, "Do you really believe that? Do you really believe that we will meet again somehow?"

"I must believe it for it is the only thought that will give me enough strength to leave you and Estel today," Elrond said softly.

After that they sat in silence and watched the sunrise and the city of Minas Tirith wake up.

---------

"Make sure you both come back and visit soon," Arwen said, hugging Elrohir and then Elladan.

"Of course we will," replied Elladan.

"After all someone has to tell your children all the embarrassing stories about you two," added Elrohir.

Elrohir took Eldarion and walked over to Elladan who was checking the horses one last time as Glorfindel and Elrond said their goodbyes.

There were no more words that needed to be said between Elrond and Estel so they simply threw their arms round each other and hugged. Then they turned to Arwen and Glorfindel who were laughing softly although Arwen was crying as well.

Arwen tried to smile as she turned to her father but she could not. He took her face gently in his hands, rested his forehead on hers and spoke words to her that no one else could hear. She never told anyone what it was he said to her.

After giving her one last kiss Elrond got onto his horse and he, Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir started to ride out of the gates of Minas Tirith with Arwen and Estel watching, holding each other and Eldarion.

Suddenly Arwen cried, "Wait, please wait," picking an envelope up of the floor and running after them. "Please could you give this to Nana," she said, handing the envelope to Elrond.

"Of course I will, nin tithen loth (my little flower)," he replied, using her childhood nickname for the last time.

Everyone had tears in their eyes as the four elves kicked their horses into a gallop and raced across the plains away from Minas Tirith. Aragorn wrapped his arms around his wife and child and they all gazed at the steadily receding forms until they were out of sight before slowly walking back through the gates and up to the citadel.

-------------

Aragorn woke during the night and saw Arwen's still frame sitting by the window, staring at the place where her father had disappeared. He got out of bed and stood behind her, gently stroking her hair.

After a while Aragorn broke the silence, asking a question that had been on his mind for the last few days. "Do you regret deciding to stay with me?"

Arwen was silent for a moment and then she stood up and turned to face her husband. "Not for a second," she replied, leading him back to their bed.

---------

---------

Thanks for the reviews for chapter 16. Please review this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

The Life of a Ranger.

Chapter 18.

Estel awoke with a violent coughing fit and Arwen was at his side immediately with a glass of water, which she pressed into his hands. When she saw he was shaking too much to hold the glass without spilling the contents everywhere, she placed her smaller, steady hands over his and together they lifted the glass to his mouth.

When he had had enough he leaned back, breathlessly, into the many feather pillows arranged comfortingly behind him.

"Are you sure you do not want me to send for the healers? It tears at my heart to see you in such pain," Arwen said softly.

"There is nothing they can do for me melamin. I can feel my life fading away and can only wait for Ilúvatar to take me."

Arwen lovingly stroked his fevered brow with her slim, cool hand while trying to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes, but he saw them anyway.

He took her hand in his and pressed a gentle kiss to it before saying, "We both knew this day would come."

"That does not make it any easier to bare," Arwen whispered, one solitary tear slipping down her cheek and splashing onto their clasped hands. She took a deep, shaky breath and then spoke again, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Could you ask Celebrian to come over here please?"

Arwen nodded and walked over to their youngest daughter who was curled up in a chair, asleep, in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. "Ada wants to talk you," she said once she was awake.

Arwen sat down with a sigh in the chair her daughter had just vacated and her mind wandered back over the long years she had spent with Aragorn, both before and after their marriage. She was so engrossed in these memories that she did not notice when Celebrian left the room in tears, nor did she notice when her other two daughters left in the same state. It was only when Eldarion, who had been sitting on the chair next to her, stood up that she stirred from her reverie.

She looked out the window and saw that dawn was fast approaching, and when she looked at her husband talking softly to their son in the pale light that was filtering in through the window she knew with a sudden feeling of foreboding that he would not be alive to see the sun set that night.

She fought down the tears that welled up inside her at this thought and turned her attention back to Estel and Eldarion.

"These belong to you now," Estel said, handing Eldarion the winged crown of Gondor and the sceptre or Arnor.

Eldarion shook his head. "I'm not ready Ada."

"I have faith in you," Estel replied with a gentle smile.

Eldarion carefully put the valuable items down on the bed and threw his arms around Estel in a way he had not down since he was a young boy. After a few minutes he pulled away, tears glittering in his dark eyes.

"You look tired. Go get some rest nin ion."

Eldarion tried to say something but could not get any words around the lump that had formed in his throat so he gave his Ada one final hug and left the room. He did not realise where his feet were taking him until he arrived outside Elrohir's door. He knocked on the door and after a short wait heard Elrohir moving around in his room, and then the door opened.

Elrohir took in the shaking, dishevelled form of his nephew and the items he was holding and said quietly, "Your Majesty?" dreading the reply he expected.

Eldarion's eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head violently. "I think you should go and see Ada, all three of you," he pointed towards the rooms Elladan and Legolas were sleeping in. "He's…he's dying," he chocked out.

Elrohir took a deep breath and gave Eldarion's shoulder a small squeeze and said, "Why don't you go and wake Legolas up and I'll get Elladan."

A few minutes later the three elves and Eldarion were outside Estel and Arwen's bedroom.

"Are you coming in with us?" Legolas asked Eldarion.

"No I've said goodbye."

The elves nodded, knocked and entered the room.

"So, sending your son to prank us while we are asleep now are you?" Elladan said jokingly, although he was shocked at how frail his little brother looked.

Arwen gave Estel a kiss and then stood up. "I'm going to go and get some fresh air. If you need me just call, I will not go far."

She shut the door tiredly behind herself and jumped when she saw her son in front of her. "I thought you were going to get some rest."

"I would not be able to sleep tonight."

"I understand. Come, some fresh air will do us both good."

They walked in silence onto a balcony that looked over the whole city. Arwen leant on the edge while Eldarion stayed slightly behind, giving her the space he knew she needed but still close enough to be of comfort.

After a while his eyes drifted over to the figure of his mother and he saw that her shoulders were shaken with silent tears.

"Naneth?"

"Yes," Arwen replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

Eldarion quickly closed the gap between them and put his arms round her and for a few minutes the only noises to be heard was Arwen weeping.

"I'm sorry."

"Never be ashamed of your emotions. Isn't that what you and Ada have always said?"

Arwen smiled fondly at her son. "What would I do without you tithen min?"

"You will never have to find out. You have always been there for me and I will always be there for you," Eldarion replied, before looking down at the floor in embarrassment. He wasn't normally one for such emotional declarations.

"I'm going to go back in, are you coming?" asked Arwen.

"I'll be in shortly."

------------

As Arwen slowly walked back to her room she thought about the conversation Estel was going to want to have with her. He had broached the subject of her leaving Middle Earth a few months ago but Arwen had become so indignant that he had dropped the subject but she knew he would bring it up one last time.

As she walked up to her bedroom door Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas came out looking very upset and shaken. Elladan looked up as she approached and for a moment it seemed as if he wanted to say something to her but then his eyes fell back to the floor.

Arwen silently entered the room and studied her husband as he lay, looking so fragile, eyes pressed shut and face set in a grimace of pain and she gave a soft sigh.

He heard the noise and his eyes popped open. A small smile graced his face as his eyes took in the sight of his beloved wife, still as young, ageless and beautiful as when he first met her in the woods of Rivendell.

"How are you feeling?" Arwen asked as she sat down next to him.

"I've felt better," he paused, unsure how to continue. "There's something I must ask you, before it's too late."

Estel looked at Arwen expecting her to say something but she remained silent so he carried on. "Last time I spoke to you about you leaving Middle Earth you said you would not, but I must ask you to reconsider. I am going to die. I have always known that is my fate and I accepted it a long time ago, but it need not be your fate, no, it should not be your fate. Sail into the west, keep our love alive in the Undying Lands, be with your family."

"And what about my family here? Do you really think I could sail away from them in the knowledge that they will all grow old and die while I will not? I could not do that."

Estel could see that she was not going to change her mind and they fell into silence. Suddenly, he gasped as a wave of pain hit him.

"Do not despair, we will be together again. Farewell My Lady," he said, pressing a kiss to her hand and falling into a deep sleep, never to awake from.

"Estel, Estel no," Arwen cried. "Please don't leave me."

--------------

Eldarion had not long rejoined Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas when the suffocating silence that surrounded them was broken by a cry from inside Arwen and Estel's bedroom.

"Estel, Estel no. Please don't leave me."

Elrohir sunk to the floor, his face buried in his hands, as his legs gave way beneath him. Elladan tried to move but he seemed to have lost the use of his legs. All thoughts of trying to comfort his family were pushed out of his mind by the realisation that Estel, his little brother, was dead. He wondered how they were going to cope without Estel, the man who had become such an important part of their lives when a movement from behind Elrohir caught his attention. Eldarion reached out a hand out to brace himself against the wall and it hit Elladan with a shock that how he was feeling must be nothing compared to what Eldarion was going through. He had just lost his father and Elladan could remember all to well the pain he went through when his own mother had left Middle Earth.

Finally, after regaining control of his legs, Elladan slowly and unsteadily made his way over to his nephew. "Eldarion?"

Eldarion's eyes flickered up to Elladan's face briefly in acknowledgment before returning to the floor but it was long enough for Elladan to see the look of utter grief and anguish on his face. Not knowing what to say he simply wrapped his arms around the young man and pulled him close.

The silence in the hallway was again broken by a noise from inside the bedroom. This time it was a weeping noise that could only be coming from Arwen. Looking around Elladan did not think anyone else had noticed it and he dearly wanted to go to his sister but he couldn't leave Eldarion.

Eldarion, however, had also heard Arwen, and seeing the look on Elladan's face knew what he was thinking. "Go to her," he said softly. "She needs someone and I…I can't go in there. Not yet."

Elladan nodded and quietly made his way into her bedroom. The sight that greeted him brought the tears that he had kept at bay for so long, to his eyes, and it was not long before they were streaming down his face. Estel lay so still and lifeless on the bed and next to him, her head on his chest, lay Arwen sobbing.

She was unaware of Elladan's presence until he took one of her hands in his and called her name softly at which point she sat up and fell into his arms. They lost track of how long they sat together, just mourning their brother and husband.

---------------

Arwen quickly made her way to the stables, clinging to the shadows as much as she could, the hood of her riding cloak pulled low over her face so as not to be recognised by anyone up and about this early. It was a few hours before dawn, just over a week after Estel had died and Arwen had made the decision that she could not stay in Minas Tirith any longer. She had said her goodbyes with her children but could not face saying goodbye to her brothers, so she planned to slip away.

As she saddled up her horse she heard the slight creak as the stable door was opened. She guessed who had just entered and was proved right when Elladan spoke.

"Were you not even going to say goodbye?"

Arwen slowly turned round to face her brothers and although she did not say anything they knew what her answer was.

"Are you sure leaving here is the right thing to do?" Elladan asked.

"No, I am not. However I do know that I cannot stay. Without him there is nothing to keep me here."

"What about your children?"

"They don't need me anymore. They all have their own families to look after."

"Where will you go?" Elrohir asked.

"I do not know yet. Please do not try and follow me." And with that she gave them both a kiss and mounted her horse.

Elrohir opened the stable doors for her, and with tears in her eyes she whispered, "Namarie," kicked her horse into a gallop and left Minas Tirith, never to return again.

The End.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story and for being patient with me, I know it took me ages to finish! I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
